


Praying

by Alexia_Bladen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Did I mention this is a slowburn?, Future mentions of abuse, Jack plays violin, M/M, P.S. the Pharmercy and AnaRein are pretty background but they're still present, Song Lyrics, Will link all songs used, kind of a song fic, will tag more characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Bladen/pseuds/Alexia_Bladen
Summary: Jack Morrison is a street performer struggling to meet his half of the rent. One eventful night he meets Angela Ziegler who recruits him to help the band she forms part of. Here, Jack meets Gabriel Reyes, drummer (and now ex-vocalist) of an unnamed group. Safe to say they get off on the wrong foot.





	1. Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a warning, first time posting and writing a fic of this type! Hope you enjoy!

Mornings in L.A. weren't the most pleasant but, anything to pay the rent, Jack thought with a sigh as he walked down the stairs of his shared and rundown apartment. As he reached the front of the building he got around to begin his usual setup. A small stool and an open case to his side.

 

While he took out his instrument he could already feel his usual visitors gathering around, joy clear on their faces. It was contagious and Jack couldn't help but smile back as he put the violin to the crook of his shoulders.

 

As cheesy as it may sound, the world felt like it disappeared around Jack while he played. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh and the music began to pour out. A mix of covers and originals were thrown as his repertoire, and the people loved them all.

 

Well, this is what Jack liked to imagine.

 

His case usually remained empty and the onlookers were usually one or two little kids that had dragged over their busy parents who just as quickly dragged the child off without even glancing at Jack.

 

He sighed as he set his instrument down on the stool.

 

_'Rein is going to kill me,’_ he thought with a huff, _'it won't look pretty if I can't meet my half of the rent this month either,’_ he ran his hand down his face with a tug.

 

Jack shook his head, _'no, Morrison. Stay positive you can do this.’_

 

'Maybe if you had a proper job, you freeloader,’ nagged a small voice in his head. A voice which he ignored and began to play once again.

 

At lunchtime he took a break and went back inside his apartment to find Reinhardt and Ana sitting on the couch. He hadn't noticed her pass by him but then again, he barely noticed anyone as he played.

 

They both gave Jack a smile.

 

“My friend! Any luck today?” The large man loudly exclaimed.

 

Jack sheepishly shook his head, “maybe about five dollars and that's if I'm being hopeful,” he sighed.

 

“Keep your head up, my small companion! There's still plenty of time left, you can do it, Jack!”

 

He couldn't help but smile and neither could Ana. How a man could be this encouraging escaped them both.

 

“Those people are fools,” the older woman said with a huff, “fools I say. Had you been around when I was in the industry I would've placed all my bets on you, Morrison,” she crossed her arms.

 

Jack scratched at the back of his neck with a smile, “thanks, but that's not the case, right? Someday I'll get my big break, I know it. But for now I need to focus on paying the rent,” he said with a laugh.

 

“Have you considered what I told you?” Ana asked in a serious voice.

 

Jack sighed and Reinhardt looked at each of them, confusion clear on his face.

 

“Ana wants me to sing, Rein. And you both well know I gave up on that a _long_ time ago…”

 

“It's a waste. You're just as much of a fool as those who won't sign you or see your talent,” she grumbled.

 

The younger man gave another sigh, “I'll survive.”

 

“Say, Ana, didn't you mention something about your daughter not so long ago?” Reinhardt inquired.

 

Jack perked up a little at this, he had only heard tales about Fareeha and he already saw the girl as a friend. A valiant young thing that quit on everything just to join a band and do her own thing. At first, Ana was hesitant, as would any loving mother. But it's clear on the smile she wears every time she talks about her daughter, she is the proudest she could ever be.

 

“Yes, but Jack said he didn't sing, remember?” She looked at Rein then at Jack, “her band seems to be searching for a singer, a job description outside your qualifications, correct, Jack?”

 

He looked at his feet and gave a mumbled, “yeah.”.

 

She quickly sighed, “but I suppose I could ask if they need a violinist…”.

 

Jack immediately looked up with a smile that could stop hearts, “could you really?”

 

Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh at the two of them. He adored seeing Ana be the mother Jack deserved.

 

“Now shoo, go eat. I cannot believe I'm playing manager after all these years. It's incredible,” she rolled her eyes.

 

“Thank you so much, Ana!” He exclaimed, he looked like a child that was just given a puppy.

 

Ana couldn't do anything but smile. There was nothing quite as satisfying as seeing Jack's smile reach his eyes.

 

“But about that rent…” she began.

 

Jack nodded furiously, “I swear I'll make ends meet. I would feel terrible if I had to leave Rein hanging.”

 

Ana gave a small nod and Jack went off to get himself lunch.

 

Reinhardt gave a small smile once he was out of earshot.

 

“Good kid that one,” he mumbled.

 

“Yes, but exactly still that. For 23 years his eyes hold a weight that I wouldn't wish upon any,” she sighed.

 

“Ah, but that's what we're here for, my beloved. To make things easier on him,” he beamed.

 

Ana chuckled, “you make it sound like we've adopted him.”

 

“I very nearly did. Poor thing was just about skin and bones when I found him. And this was barely three years ago…”

 

“But look how far he's progressed, hm, Rein? Let's think about that, instead.”

 

“You're right. No need to be pessimistic! Head high and all that!” He smiled once more and she gave a nod in agreement.

 

Time passed and nightfall came, Jack still remained outside as he usually tends to.

 

_'I should consider singing again. Not try, but at least… consider…’_

 

He took in a deep, shaky breath as he rolled his violin into a more comfortable position, not needing to pay attention to any passersby since the streets would be more than empty by this hour. And so he took no notice of the blond standing near.

 

_“Tale as old as time,”_ he began in a soft and steady voice as he closed his eyes, violin low.

  
“ _True as it can be; barely even friends,”_ he continued with more strength to his voice.

_  
_ _“Then somebody bends, unexpectedly,”_ the violin remained steady and the other inched closer.

 

“ _Just a little change,”_ he sang just above a murmur as it picked up.

_“Small, to say the least…_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared…_  
_Beauty and the beast”_ he finished the verse with gentle strength.  
_  
_ “Ever just the same,” he extended the last word showing off part of his range.

  
_“Ever a surprise”_ Jack gave more emotion.

_“Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise”_ the violin kicked up, he furrowed his brow in concentration.  
  
_“Tale as old as time,_  
_Tune as old as song,”_ he belted, stronger than before and it carried until the end of the verse _, “bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_ _  
_ Learning you were wrong…”

 

At this point Angela had heard enough and cleared her throat, Jack gave a small jump in response, eyes wide as he looked at her, “ _fuck,”_ he murmured.

 

“That was beautiful,” she responded, accent thick, “I've never heard a rendition like that.”

 

“I- uhm, I like giving my own twist to songs. It's more challenging that way- who are you?” He raised an eyebrow at her as he lowered his violin.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, that was quite rude,” she extended a hand towards him with a smile, “my name is Angela Zeigler.”

 

The woman was angelic, to say the least, and Jack found himself shaking her hand with a smile of his own before he caught himself, “Jack. Jack Morrison, nice to meet you, Angela.”

 

“You have a wonderful voice, Jack. May I ask for your help?”

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, “help? With? We are practically strangers, though, is this safe? You could be a murderer…”

 

“Well, seeing how I waiting for you to finish a piece instead of taking you while you were alone, I think that clears me of being a murderer, no?” She chuckled

 

Jack smiled, “fair enough. But really, what can I help you with?”

 

“You see, I know of a band looking for a singer. I would love a second opinion.”

 

“And you want me to help with that?” He quirked his eyebrow, fairly confused.

 

She nodded.

 

“I, uhm, don't have a car, though… or a license…” he replied in a murmur.

 

“No need, it can be reached with a quick walk! If you wish we can meet up right here at an appointed hour and I can escort you?”

 

He gave a hesitant look, “alright… that sounds fair. Nine in the morning sound good?”

 

She gave a smile that could return sight to the blind, “perfect!” She chirped and left just as quickly as she appeared.

 

Jack was left staring blankly at his violin, _'why would she want me to come over to listen to others sing?’_ he realized after a while. He promptly shrugged it off and made his way back inside. He had to get some rest, who knew how many people he would have to sit through.


	2. Ese Hombre es Malo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the band. And more importantly, Gabriel.

Jack and Angela met up five minutes early since apparently neither wanted to keep the other waiting. They both laughed once they caught sight of each.

 

“Guess I'm not the only one with anxiety,” Jack smiled and Angela easily returned it before glancing at his hands.

 

She raised an eyebrow, “no violin?” 

 

He looked at her with a tilt of his head, “why? Should I have brought it?”

 

Angela shook her head, “no, no, that's fine. We have one over at headquarters, anyway,” she finished with one more smile. 

 

Jack was still confused but nodded regardless.

 

“Well, off we go. The guys over at headquarters are waiting!”

 

The walk to 'headquarters’, as Angela had put it, was nice. Granted, Jack and her got more looks than he was used to. He wasn't bad looking at all, but Angela seemed to be her own tier. Looks that used to be admiration were now pure envy, and he fully understood why. 

 

A short 15 minutes revealed a fairly large building in sight. Jack was frozen at the front steps, “I thought you said you were starting out,” he mumbled. 

 

Angela smiled, “I shall explain inside once you meet the others.” 

 

He took a deep breath and followed her inside, ignoring the spacious living room they walked down some stairs to a hallway that revealed three doors. 

 

She pointed at each and called them out respectively, “recording room, practice room, writing room.” 

 

He gave a nod and made a mental note to remember each. 

 

Angela stood in front of the second door and opened it while beckoning Jack to follow. There, he saw three others. Jack thought Angela had been the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon but the people in here had decided to prove him wrong. 

 

Jack didn't know where to begin, faced with what seemed to be a band of four supermodels, he felt quite out of place. 

 

The tallest of the females held a vibrant blue electric guitar on her tan fingers. Hair flowing to shoulder length as she swayed with the tune, energy clearly coursing through her. It wasn't how she seemed to be in her element that called to Jack, it was the tattoo underneath her eye; it reminded him of Ana and as a matter of fact, as a whole she did too. She was beauty incarnate. 

 

But then again, so was the one standing across from her. Hair swooped to the side with flashes of magenta thrown about, nimble fingers working her way through her piano, plump lips pursed in concentration. She seemed as if no force could move her from what she was doing. Passion clear in her eyes.

 

Jack wouldn't dare skip over the man sitting at the drums. He was at a loss for words. The man couldn't be much older than Jack, maybe one or two years of difference. Their skin and hair drastic contrasts of each other; while one had eyes that held depths of blue, the other held honey and amber. Rich curls were held back in a small ponytail, giving view of the man's features. Marble would be jealous. 

 

Angela let Jack do his staring, it wasn't anything they weren't already used to, being performers and all. She felt herself smiling as his head snapped from one person to the other. 

 

After a little she finally cleared her throat, causing a less than classy screech in the instruments.

 

“Guys,” she began, “this is the person I talked about.” 

 

“So this is the famous Jack?” Asked the one at the keyboard. 

 

The guitarist chuckled, a gorgeous sound that almost left Jack swooning, “if it wasn't for your accent you two could pass as siblings, Mercy.” 

 

Jack looked at the other blond, “Mercy?” 

 

She waved a hand at him, “I'll explain soon, alright?” 

 

He gave a nod. 

 

The other man gave an ungraceful snort, “wow, so he does talk.” 

 

Jack squints at the man, “yeah, I talk. Quick question, is everything that comes out of your mouth this aggressive?” 

 

He sat straighter, slightly squaring up at Jack, “depends, it could be if you make it that way,  _ gringo. _ ” He practically spat. 

 

“Down, Gabi. Play nice, he could save this mess.” Said the one with pink hair. 

 

Jack could swear 'Gabi’ let out a small growl but he wasn't about to check. He learned to leave angry people be. 

 

Angela gave a small sigh, “Jack, these are my band mates. Although somewhat violent at times, I promise they're great people. As of yet, our band is called 'Unnamed’, not the most creative but it works. We have an underground following of sorts,” she looked at Jack to see if he was following.

 

He gave a nod and she continued, “we don't go by our names on stage, which is why my partner referred to me as 'Mercy’,” she gestured at the taller woman with a smile, “this is Pharah, our lead guitarist.” 

 

Pharah gave a small salute, “pleasure to make your acquaintance, I look forward to working with you.” 

 

Jack smiled, “thank you, I'm Jack Morrison and I hope I can be of some help.” 

 

The keyboardist cut in, “help? You're probably going to be the one to save our asses from this disaster!” She blinked, “oh, the name's Sombra, by the way,” she gave a smile and Jack felt like swooning once again. 

 

“Save? That's a lot of credit for someone who's here to sit through some auditions,” he chuckled and they all gave him a confused look. 

 

Jack furrowed his brow at them, “did I say something wrong?” 

 

Pharah looked at Angela, “Angela, what did you do.” She stated more than asked. 

 

Jack directed his eyes at Pharah, “what?” 

 

“You see, the only thing that's angelic about my partner are her looks and name, she's quite cunning when she wishes to be,” she sighed. 

 

Mercy gave a grin, “power of words, my love.” 

 

“Uh?” Jack looked at Sombra, she shrugged. 

 

“A little bird told me you were looking for a job but refused to sing,” Angela began and Jack shrunk into himself.

 

“What bird was that?” 

 

Pharah gave a small giggle, “probably Horus” 

 

Mercy smiled and continued, “but once I heard you I knew we  _ must _ have you join us! Which is why my invitation was phrased as such.”

 

Jack recalled the vagueness of the words and how they could have been taken as: a. someone wanting a person with knowledge of singing to share their thoughts on others or b. Being dragged across town so that the other members could give a second opinion about  _ his _ voice. 

 

He stared at Mercy with wide eyes. 

 

A laugh broke Jack's trance, “El cabrón no sabe ni lo que hace,” Gabi almost doubled over and Sombra snickered. 

 

“Gabe, shut the fuck up, you heard Ana, he wouldn't have shown up otherwise.” Fareeha said with a roll of her eyes, which caused Gabriel to calm his laughter down to giggles. 

 

“Ana? As in… Amari?” 

 

Pharah gave a nod, “mom called in yesterday and we sent Mercy as our scout. She's the best judge of character. And if her smile when she came back was anything to go by, she adored you.”

 

Jack slid his hand down his face, “fucking Ana,” he mumbled, “she said she'd put in a call for a violinist not a vocalist” he sighed. 

 

“Well, you heard the man. Doesn't sing, what a tragedy! Great knowing you, Jamie, bye.” Gabe said quickly as he stood and walked over to Jack. 

 

Jack clenched his teeth but let it slide. 

 

“Gabriel,” Angela said, “be reasonable.”

 

“I am. I can drum and sing, I've got us covered, we don't need him,” he shot a glare at Angela. 

 

'Duh, no one ever does’ said the voice at the back of Jack's head. He mentally told it to fuck off. 

 

“Well, guess that settles that, I'll be leaving now,” Jack replied as he turned for the door.

 

“Wait! Jack, please,” Angela borderline pleaded. 

 

“We can make you a special arrangement, Jackie,” Sombra said from her spot. 

 

“Thanks, but I already have a place.” 

 

“But you can't make rent, can you?” Angela's voice made him tense up and curl his fist. 

 

“I'll find a way, thank you very much.” He almost spat out. 

 

“If you sing for us and we like you we can pay your half,” Sombra said in an almost singsong voice, “ _ but _ , you'd be staying here instead. The deal would be: recordings equal rent, performances equal your stay here. You'd be doing extra chores until both of those happen, though.” 

 

Jack unclenched his fists and seemed to consider it, “Rent would be a lot of cash… No guarantee we'll be getting any gigs soon, either.”

 

“We?” Pharah said, hope clear in her voice. 

 

“Hypothetically speaking.” 

 

“My parents were loaded. Left me a huge inheritance so I've got you covered. If not, Mercy comes from a long line of doctors, so she's pretty rich, too. You'd of course have to pay us back at some point, we're not charities,” Sombra smirked. 

 

“C’mon, Jack, it's an offer you can't refuse,” Angela smiled and Jack turned to face them once again, “our manager drives a hard bargain.” 

 

Morrison sighed and gave a nod,  _ 'The shit I do for Reinhardt. Going to give myself a panic attack singing for these fuckers but it's worth it. I owe him.’ _ he thought. 

 

“So, Jackie? Should I start typing up a contract?” The manager gave a large grin.

 

Jack opened his mouth to reply but Gabriel cut in, “Not until we hear him sing.”

 

“Mercy thought he was great, though. That should be enough, don't you think?” Pharah intervened. 

 

“Ziegler can think a lot of things. I'm not letting this guy anywhere near our band until I've heard that he's worth his salt,” Gabe practically declared. 

 

“Why can't you play nice?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Pharah have you seen him? How can I expect what Mercy claimed,” he gestured at Jack. 

 

Morrison found himself clenching his teeth again. He didn't sing anymore but that doesn't mean he didn't know he was fucking great. 

 

“Sombra, back me up! Mira este pedazo de Nature's Own!,” Gabe exclaimed.

 

“Gabrielito…” she started and Jack saw hope, “...you give him too much credit. He's clearly more of a Bimbo brand,” she replied with a smirk and Jack gave a sigh.

 

Gabriel crossed his arms, “Now you're the one giving him credit. Agree to disagree and call him Holsum?” 

 

“Gabi, I was a fool. You're right. He is a Holsum.” She deadpanned.

 

“He's also right here,” Jack said with an unimpressed look, “care to explain why you're calling me brands of bread?”

 

“Have you seen yourself, gringo? You're whiter than Angela. Now  _ that's _ impressive.” 

 

Sombra snorted a little at that and Jack rolled his eyes. 

 

“So, what are you gonna sing for us, Tim McGraw?,” Gabe chuckled at his own joke but quickly looked at Jack with a concerned expression, “Please don't say it's actually a song from him, though. We don't have any banjos on set, either.” 

 

Jack's eyes felt like they couldn't roll back more without it being painful or permanent. 

 

Jack looked at Angela, “can I go get my instrument? I wouldn't feel comfortable with one of yours.” 

 

“Oh, wow, God forbid this golden boy isn't in his safe zone,” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

Jack tensed up once again but ignored it.

 

“Of course. But please return quickly,” she smiled softly and Jack was on his way. 

 

Jack jogged the entire time, making sure his violin wasn't tossed around too heavily on his way back. 

 

Once inside he was welcomed by Fareeha, warm smile on her face, “I am glad you actually returned. Gabriel started a betting pool on whether or not you were chickening out,” she laughed and Jack forgot the annoyance forming at the back of his head. 

 

“Well, here I am,” he smiled, insecurity clear on his face. 

 

“The others are in the practice room, I shall go with you,” she stood from the couch and went to the aforementioned place. 

 

“Dios mío, he actually came back!” Sombra exclaimed with a fist pump then turned to Gabe who was busy thrown on a beanbag strumming some chords on an acoustic guitar, “you owe us all dinner,” she grinned and he rolled his eyes. 

 

“I think you'll have to wait a while, Gabe is being moody,” Sombra said with a laugh.

 

“Am not,” he shot back. 

 

Jack looked at Sombra with a raised brow and she replied, “he's warming up to play Gloria Trevi. He only does that when he's salty. I'm more of an Alejandra Guzmán gal, myself.” 

 

“Their duets were really nice, though. We can agree on that, right?” Jack smiled. 

 

“Eh? El gringo sabe!” She beamed. 

 

He shrugged in response, “I like music, I take pride in knowing my shit.” 

 

“Gabe, he can't be that bad, come on.” 

 

“Please give him a chance,” Fareeha sighed.

 

Gabriel replied by starting his song.

 

_ “Voy a Presentarte a Ese,”  _ he began and Jack could swear his heart stopped. 

__   
_ “El que se duerme en tu cama,  _ __   
_ El que es todo un señor,  _ __   
_ El que no te pide nada,  _ _   
_ __ Pero le gusta lo mejor.”  Gabe continued, softly strumming. 

 

_ “Voy a presentarte a Ese,”  _ he repeated and Sombra sighed in defeat. 

__   
_ “El que dice que te ama,  _ __   
_ El que nunca dice no,  _ __   
_ La que daría hasta su vida,  _ __   
_ Con tal de hacerte feliz.”  _ he leaned further back in his beanbag. __   
__   
_ “Ese hombre fue amigo,  _ _   
_ __ Maldito sea aquel día,”  he looked at Jack. 

__   
_ “Robó lo que más quería,  _ _   
_ __ Y todo por ambición,”  a tilt of his head. 

__   
_ “Yo sé que él es tan lindo,”  _ a roll of eyes.  __   
  


_ “Que hasta parece bendito,”  _ mockery thick in his voice. 

__   
_ “Pero es un ángel caído,  _ _   
_ __ El es una maldición.”  A pointed glare.

 

Jack wasn't sure if he was offended by the tone or flattered that Gabriel was looking at him while he sang. He settled for both. __   
_   
_ __ “Ese hombre es malo,”  he picked up the pace, chords strumming louder as the chorus kicked in. 

__   
_ “Ese hombre hace daño,  _ __   
_ Ese hombre no quiere, _ _   
_ __ Ese hombre te miente,”  he squinted at Jack.

__   
_ “Ese hombre es malo,  _ __   
_ Trae veneno en los labios,  _ __   
_ Su caricia es insulto,  _ __   
_ Para tú corazon.”  _ The more into the song he got, the clearer the passion in his voice. A passion for hating him, Jack thought. __   
__   
_ “Ese hombre que amas,  _ _   
_ __ Está jugando contigo,”  he glanced at Sombra then back at Morrison.

__   
_ “Esa hombre perfecto,  _ _   
_ __ Es puritita traición.”  He growled out the last words with a pointed scowl. 

 

Jack gave a grin, “bad breakup?”

 

Sombra's eyes widened at him in an attempt to warn him but a bit too late. 

 

Gabe stood up in a flash and made his way to Jack, almost pressing against him. 

 

In another life Jack wouldn't have moved, he would've pressed back, challenging. But this wasn't another life. He immediately stepped back at the contact. 

 

“Listen, puto, around here you ain't shit. Probably never will be. So I would appreciate it if you shut your mouth, comprende?” Reyes bit out. 

 

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes,  _ 'tell me something I don't know’ _ , he got better at telling the voice to shut up. Good job Morrison. 

“Boys.” They both straightened up at the feared Amari 'mom voice’. Fareeha had that shit on lockdown. 

 

“He started it,’ Jack mumbled with a lopsided smile. 

 

Gabe snorted, “shut up.”

 

“Will you behave now?” Pharah carefully asked. 

 

‘Yes mom’ 'yes mother’ were their replies. They looked at each other with a glare, Fareeha sighed for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day. 

 

As if noticing Jack for the first time Gabriel gave him a once over, gaze settling on his violin, “you've got to be kidding me,” he groaned. 

 

Jack looked at him carefully, “don't tell me your anger issues are directed at poor violins, too.” 

 

Reyes gave an unimpressed look, “they're actually part of my favorites. Which is why it's a tragedy to see one wasted on you.” 

 

_ 'lots of things are wasted on me. Mostly oxygen’  _ Jesus fuck, could you shut up already?

 

He shrugged, “not a waste when you have talent.” 

 

That got Gabriel to show a quirk of lips, “I'll be the judge of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover used: https://youtu.be/AQZNzkRFXTw
> 
> Reviews and comments are more than welcome! I would love some constructive criticism.
> 
> Song suggestions are also welcome. Be it here or at my Tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com).


	3. My House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for heavily implied abuse. Please take care. 
> 
> Gabe likes the taste of his own foot, apparently.

“Are we ever going to talk about the band name? Or is that taboo?” Jack inquired. 

 

“Taboo,” Gabriel was the quickest to respond, “we can't seem to agree on anything else.”

 

“My opinion was that we should name ourselves 'Undying Heroes’, it sounds inviting, does it not?” Mercy said. 

 

“That's edgy as hell, Mercy,” Jack blinked.

 

Sombra rolled her eyes, “almost as edgy as Blackwatch, but what can you expect from the man whose stage name practically means death,” she said with a snort.

 

“Hey!” Gabe exclaimed in mock outrage, “I'll have you know my choice sounds great.” 

 

“More of a 'Rain of Justice’ fan, myself,” Pharah gave her quick input.

 

“Christ, if these are the names I can't wait for the songs”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Gabriel raised his eyebrow at him with folded arms.

 

“In my defense, I offered CyberPunks. A tad more light-hearted than these edgelords,” Sombra cut in.

 

Jack snorted quietly, “I cannot believe you're all huge dorks.” 

 

“Then what can you bring to the table, ah cabrón?” 

 

“How about, I don't fucking know? Overwatch? It kinda sounds a bit heroic, related to justice technically, and it has part of Gabriel's name.” He looked at Sombra apologetically, “Sorry, Sombra, I have no clue how to fit yours in.” 

 

She shook her head, face impressed, “I actually kind of really like that.” 

 

Mercy nodded enthusiastically and Pharah beamed at Jack who gave a grin.

 

“Overwatch, huh?,” Gabe mused, “We might just actually keep that in mind.” He mumbled.

 

Jack's smile reached his eyes for once as he took his instrument out. 

 

“I swear to whatever God you believe in that if you play Vivaldi or Despacito I am castrating you,” was the first thing out of Gabe's mouth once Jack had his violin on his shoulder. 

 

Jack chuckled, “well fuck, there go my plans. And here I wanted to make your heart go 'bam-bam’,” he made a point of the onomatopoeia by playing the chords that matched the line of the song. 

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, “go on, impress me.” 

 

Jack stretched his neck and settled against the instrument, “well, since you mentioned deities,” he began to play. 

 

Two minutes in Gabe raised his hand, signaling him to stop, “alright, I'll bite. You can play,” a smile escaped Jack, Angela, Pharah, and Sombra mirroring it,

 

“But,” he continued and their smiles fell, “can you sing?” 

 

Angela spoke up, “I think I made that clear, no?” 

 

“Shush. I'm asking him,” he glanced at her and was met with a scowl. 

 

“Yes. I can sing,” Jack replied, tired of going in circles. 

 

“Go on then and prove it, boy scout.”

 

“Mind if I borrow a guitar? There's something I've been working on and, well, go big or go home,” he mumbled. 

 

“You sure you don't mean banjo, Mumford and Sons?” Gabe crossed his arms. 

 

Jack made a face at him, “how many country jokes do you  _ have? _ ” He exclaimed. 

 

“Please don't test him. We could be here all day.” Sombra said. 

 

Jack nodded with a squint, “so about the guitar?” 

 

Gabe walked over to the beanbag and the discarded guitar, “nice to see you're not a one trick pony, Jamie.” 

 

“It's  _ Jack _ ,” he finally corrected with a huff, “and if it's got strings I can play it. But I'm better at bass and violin,” he shrugged and placed his violin in his case. 

 

Gabriel handed him the guitar and Jack weighed it a bit as he settled it against me, playing a few chords to get used to it. 

 

“We need a bass player, too, don't we Gabi,” Sombra chirped and Gabriel gave a shrug.

 

“In theory. If the gringo can't sing we can just have him play bass at the back, I guess.”

 

“Oh? You're open to allowing him now?” Pharah smirked. 

 

“If he can play bass as good as he plays violin? Yeah, I am.” 

 

Jack's posture went a little straighter, he was actually being praised. 

 

Gabriel glanced at him, “Jesus, you're like a puppy. Look at someone else with those eyes, for fucks sake. You ever get a compliment before?,” He rolled his eyes. 

 

Jack looked at his feet, ignoring the question, “so, can I start playing now?” He asked. 

 

“Yeehaw away,” Reyes chuckled and stepped back. 

 

Jack looked annoyed but didn't say anything. 

 

_ “I feel you in these walls _

_ You're a cold air creeping in  _ _   
_ _ Chill me to my bones and skin,”  _ he began 

__   
_ “I heard you down the hall  _ __   
_ But it's vacant when I'm looking in  _ _   
_ __ Oh, who let you in?”   pace gentle but with an urge, almost as if he was speaking. 

_   
_ _ “You walk around like you own the place”  _ he couldn't help but grin at Gabriel but quickly directed his gaze at his feet. 

__   
_ “But you never say anything  _ __   
_ I caught you walking straight through my walls  _ __   
_ Guess it was all my fault  _ __   
_ I think I let you in”  _ Guilt thick in his voice but he pushed through. __   
__   
_ “Never thought that I would feel like this.  _ __   
_ Such a mess when I'm in your presence, I’ve  _ _   
_ _ Had enough, think you've been making me sick _ . __ ”  Jack picked up the pace of the strumming. 

__   
_ “Gotta get you out of my system, yeah  _ __   
_ It's my house   _ __   
_ And I think it's time to get out  _ _   
_ __ It's my soul”  he closed his eyes.

__   
_ “It isn't yours anymore  _ __   
_ It's my house  _ _   
_ __ I think it's time to get out ” emotion clear in Jack's face and voice.

__   
_ “Yeah, I think it's time to get out,”  _ he almost mumbled as he gave some soft strums before jumping into the next verse. __   
__   
_ “You're at my bedroom door  _ __   
_ Heard your footsteps on the floor  _ _   
_ __ Closer than ever before”  he gripped the guitar tighter. 

__   
_ “And now you're in my room  _ __   
_ You're a cold air creeping through  _ _   
_ __ Under sheets avoiding you”  a shake of his head.

__   
_ “You walk around I can hear you pace  _ __   
_ Circling my bed frame  _ __   
_ Oh, but now we're face to face  _ __   
_ Head on my pillowcase  _ __   
_ But darling, you can't stay”  _ he caught himself before he let too much show on his features, but the grip still hasn't loosened.  __ __   
__   
_ “Never thought that I would feel like this  _ __   
_ Such a mess when I'm in your presence, I’ve  _ _   
_ __ Had enough, think you've been making me sick”  he pursed his lips for a second.

__   
_ “Gotta get you out of my system, yeah  _ __   
_ It's my house  _ __   
_ And I think it's time to get out  _ __   
_ It's my soul _ __   
_ It isn't yours anymore  _ __   
_ It's my house  _ _   
_ __ And I think it's time to get out”  he carried on with the same energy. 

__   
_ “Yeah, I think it's time to get out”  _ he said softly, dragging out a few chords to fill the time. __   
_   
_ __ “Haven't you heard?”  Time to show off, he thought as he poured everything in this and the following lines. 

__   
_ “I'm not yours anymore  _ __   
_ I'm not yours anymore”  _ he repeated again, a new strength in his voice. Jack was sure of what he was casting out. __   
__   
_ “It's my soul  _ _   
_ __ (And I think it's time to get out)”  again, emotion thick in his voice. 

_   
_ _ “Haven't you heard?”  _ He stressed the line as confidence surged. 

_   
_ _ “I'm not yours anymore,”  _ he finally raised his head.

_   
_ _ “I'm not yours anymore,”  _ he dragged the words out of his throat and cut it short. The pitying look on Gabriel's face making him crumble. He set guitar down.

 

“What's wrong Jackie? You were doing amazing!” Sombra exclaimed. 

 

Jack gave a small smile, “I did say I was working on it.” 

 

_ ‘Liaaarr’ shut. up.  _

 

She gave a nod then looked at Pharah.

 

“Mercy was correct. Your voice is stunning, Jack.” 

 

He gave another small smile, ”thank you.” 

 

Angela looked at Gabriel who was staring at Jack, “well?” 

 

Jack felt nauseous under the look. 

 

_ 'Ha, look. Look at his face Jack. He's looking at you like Rein and Ana! Like you're some poor mutt off the streets.’  _ shutupshutup shut up. He clenched his fists behind him. 

 

“Bad breakup?” Gabe spat the words back at him and Jack felt a knot crawl up his stomach into his throat. 

 

“Aerosmith better watch out, Jackie's got a gun,” Gabriel continued the jokes. 

 

“ _ Gabriel!”  _ Angela was the first to protest. 

 

'God, I wish I did.’ 

 

Jack wasn't sure if it was the voice or if he actually said it out loud. From the band's faces it was clear he had at least whispered it but it seemed nobody caught it. 

 

“What was that?” Gabi raised his eyebrow at him. 

 

Jack shook his head, trying to push the bile down. 

 

“Don't try to get out of this Gabriel! That was uncalled for,” Angela continued, clearly upset.

 

Had he not been busy trying to not throw up, Jack would've found it sweet. Shame he wasn't quite listening either. 

 

“Oh, please, Angie, you think someone like him has been through that type of shit?!” He called out, gesturing at Jack and making him flinch. He wasn't sure if it was at the words or the sudden motion.

 

Gabriel's eyes widened once he saw the reaction, “shit.” 

 

“Fuck. Ok. Fuck.” Gabe continued, he opened his mouth but Angela interrupted. 

 

“Jack? You're pale. What's the matter.” She wasn't asking. 

 

Morrison forced a chuckle, “I'm always pale,” he said with no real humor. He could feel himself tremble.

 

_ 'wow you're such a little bitch, Morrison. You're about to break down in front of complete strangers! Hey! Maybe that way he can laugh at you some more. God you're pathetic.’  _ he wasn't telling it to shut up anymore. 

 

Gabe was still looking at him, concern inching his way into his eyes, becoming more and more apparent. Jack hated it. 

 

“I'll head over to my apartment. Contact Ana if you need me. She'll let me know eventually.” His sentences were short, he knew that the more he talked the worse his breathing would become. Was he even breathing?

 

Now it was Sombra's turn, “no need. I insist that you stay.” 

 

Angela seemed to agree with a nod. 

 

“In any case I can call my mother and notify her to tell Rein about your arrangements,” Fareeha proposed. 

 

Jack shook his head. 

 

“Clearly the guy's not comfortable, don't force him,” Gabriel said above a whisper. 

 

_ “Whose fault do you think  _ **_that_ ** _ is?” _

 

From the look on Gabe's face Jack was terrified that he had said it out loud but he noticed Gabriel's eyes were on Sombra. Apparently it had been here.

 

“Look, Sombra, I was joking. You know I can be an ass sometimes,” he rubbed the back of his head, avoiding Jack's line of sight. 

 

“ _ Sometimes? _ ” She said with an incredulous look. 

 

He sighed, “ok, a lot of times,” he continued, “But I didn't think-” 

 

“And that there is the issue,” Angela cut in, “you didn't think.” 

 

“Can you both get off my case!? Clearly there's more pressing matters here!” He gestured at Jack who at this point was too much of a wreck to flinch or respond. 

 

He was spaced out and if it wasn't for the slight tremble of his frame you'd think he was fine. 

 

Angela decided Gabriel was right and took to directing Jack into the living room who followed wordlessly, Fareeha following close behind. 

 

Gabriel threw himself onto his bean bag with a groan. 

 

He looked at Sombra, “I fucked up, didn't I?” 

 

“That's an understatement, Gabrielito.” 

 

He ran his hands across his face, “I didn't mean to!” 

 

“Intent isn't always important, it's also the results.” 

 

He clicked his tongue, “how was I supposed to know that a pretty boy like him could sing about such ugly stuff?” 

 

“You should know better than anyone than to judge, mijo,” she responded and stood over him.

 

“He already thought I was a dick, he probably thinks I'm an advocate for that type of shit…” he mumbled and Sombra gave his head a small pat.

 

“Prove him wrong. But most importantly, apologize,” she called out as she walked away.

 

Gabriel gave a numb nod. He didn't hate the guy, honest. He was just in a shitty mood… “ _ but that's not an excuse, _ ” he thought. Jack probably believes Gabriel is the type of man who would treat someone that way. The thought made him sick. 

 

He liked Jack, he really did. He was talented, his voice was great. The confidence he had while he played violin could charm even the best of them. But as he sang he seemed so… small.

 

Jack seemed like a good kid. Gabriel knew better than to call him that but he couldn't help it. The second he had started singing he knew there was a child in there, somewhere, asking for help. He hoped he was wrong, that's why he made the joke. Hoping Jack would laugh it off, say 'nah, just thought it was an interesting topic’. But the way Jack's voice faltered during particular lines made Gabriel's heart break.

  
Fuck, he must've been looking at Jack as if he was a kicked puppy. He shut down because of him. Gabriel swears it wasn't pity, he just wanted to know how close he had to be to help him if he was actually right. The answer was clear now. He was further than he wished he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: My house by Pvris  
> Cover used: https://youtu.be/lj5CsA9dCXw
> 
> This is the last chapter for a while, I've been spoiling you all too much. 
> 
> Comments and reviews are more than welcome! I'd also appreciate some criticism!
> 
> Feel free to leave a song suggestion here or at my Tumblr! (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)


	4. You made me a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't having a fun time.   
> Again, quick warning for mentions of abuse; Jack's having a bit of a breakdown so I'll warn you about that, too, since it could be sensitive.

Jack was mortified, to say the absolute, very least. 

 

Hoping to disappear in the couch of strangers, hugging his legs as he took in calming breaths. Or, at least trying. The panic having long since settled. 

 

“Talk me through it, Jack,” Angela attempted and he shook his head. She sighed and looked at Fareeha, although Mercy had medical knowledge, she lacked the empathy and warmth that Pharah radiated. 

 

“May I sit next to you?” She softly asked Jack; he gave a hesitant nod.

 

“Thank you, I'll be joining you now,” she said as she slowly settled next to him, Angela knew better than to stay and made herself busy with something in another room. 

 

“You're a lot like Ana,” Jack choked out. 

 

Pharah smiled at that, “thank you, that means a lot.”

 

“Back when I first met Rein she helped me through a lot of these,” he gave a weak chuckle and hid his face deeper into his elbow.

 

“Would you like to talk abou-,” she shook her head, “ _ can _ you talk about it?” 

 

He smiled a bit, Ana said something similar the first time, too. 

 

He nodded.

 

“Would you like me to asks questions? That way it's easier for you to answer?” 

 

Jack gave another nod. 

 

“Was it the song?”

 

“Yes and no… it was the look on his face,” he replied and hugged his legs tighter.

 

“What was his expression, Jack,” she asked in a soothing voice.

 

“Pity.” He practically spat the word out. 

 

She almost shook her head before realizing Jack wouldn't see her, “Gabriel is not a man of pity, Jack.” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Knowing him? He was weighing his options. Gabriel hadn't yet decided whether he believed the song was based on your own personal truth or not. That was his way of testing the waters.”

 

“It was rude as fuck.”

 

Pharah chuckled, “I'm not saying it wasn't. I'm not saying it was a correct method, either.” 

 

No response. 

 

“Why did the look bother you?” 

 

“I hate pity. I've had nearly 23 years of it, more than my fair share, I'd say,” he mumbled. 

 

“What caused the reaction?” 

 

Jack shrugged, “brain said 'hey, fuck you, start shaking’.” 

 

“Jack,” Pharah stated softly.

 

He sighed, “it made me feel like he was making fun of me… I know he wasn't, but I just broke,” he chuckled dryly, “that's obvious, though.” 

 

She stayed quiet to let him continue.

 

Jack took a deep breath, “I used to like singing, I really did. I'm damn good at it and I know as much… but it reminds me of someone. A bad someone. They looked at .e with pity,” a shaky breath and a tighter hold.

 

“Poor Jackie thinks he can sing, poor darling Jackie thinks he can make it, oh Jackie your voice is pretty but do you know how many people you would be going against?” He looked up at Fareeha, pain in his eyes, “you name it, they said it. It's stupid but you hear something enough, your brain starts to believe it, you know?”

 

Pharah gave a nod, features schooled and Jack adored the Amari gift for staying composed. 

 

He kept going, “song's one of the few I've braved up to write. It's not easy to talk about, much less sing about in front of people. I thought I could do it, Fareeha… I really did,” a knot was forming in Jack's throat. 

 

“It's so stupid, though. I can play instruments just fine. It's equally as personal, isn't it? But I guess it's just because the person never got around to put me down from that… there's less of a connection or something?” Jack looked at her, eyes searching for an answer.

 

Pharah knew there was no answer, “I can't say I understand. I don't, and can't expect I ever will. I won't say it's ok because it's clearly not. But I can say that we are here for you.  _ All  _ of us.” She replied pointedly. 

 

Jack smiled, “thank you.” 

 

“Would you like to keep talking about it?” 

 

Jack shook his head, “I think I've spilt enough of my heart,” he said with a chuckle, knowing he barely even scratched the surface. 

 

Pharah gave a nod, “are you feeling better now?” 

 

Jack released his legs with a breath and stretched his fingers out, testing. 

 

“Yup,” he smiled at her after a second, “went away pretty quick thanks to you.” 

 

Fareeha smiled warmly, “I am glad, my friend.”

 

Jack really did owe his life to the Amaris, he thought with a sad type of joy. 

 

“Can you tell Angela I'm sorry?” Jack asked softly.

 

“Whatever for?” Pharah gave him a confused look. 

 

“Not talking to her… it's nothing personal, I promise! It’s just-"

 

The woman cut him off with a chuckle, “Jack, I am more than sure she understands,” she continued to smile before her face took a look of concern, “and I am very sorry for interrupting you, Jack. I'll try to avoid doing so.”

 

Jack really felt like crying. Ana and Fareeha were compassion incarnate; he had no idea what he had done to deserve these two blessings. 

 

“Jack?” Fareeha asked with worry after a minute passed. Jack hadn't responded.

 

“Sorry!” Morrison said quickly, “and thank you. For everything in general. I really appreciate it…” 

 

“May I put my hand on your shoulder?”

 

Jack gave a nod, a lot of people would say he was being treated like glass. And in a way, he was. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't need this type of comfort. Better late than never, right?

 

Fareeha did as such, “Jack Morrison don't you ever thank me for treating a person as exactly that. And I repeat, you are more than welcome to talk to me about  _ anything _ , alright?” her smile carried a motherly love and Jack found his heart aching. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She gave a chuckle, “we'll have to work on that, my comrade.” 

 

Jack gave her an apologetic smile but suddenly furrowed his brows, “hey, uhm… where's Gabriel right now?” 

 

“You want to talk to him this soon?” She raised her brows, and he gave a nod. Jack had learned to forgive quickly. 

 

“Knowing him, he's probably torturing himself over the song he can never quite get right,” she responded and Jack stood up, “practice room, he prefers to use the drums over his guitar.” 

 

Jack nodded once again and made his way down the stairs.

 

He stood in front of the open door, listening to Gabriel.

 

_ “First things first” _ Jack chuckled quietly, of course that would be Gabe's style.

_   
_ _ “I'mma say all the words inside my head _ _   
_ _ I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh”  _ Gabe was nodding, following the intoxicating beat he was creating.  _   
_ _ “The way that things have been, oh ooh”  _ Jack found himself tapping his foot almost immediately, admiring Gabriel's rich voice. _   
_ _   
_ __ “Second things second,”  Jack smiled a bit, he liked how Gabe took the reins like this. 

_   
_ _ “Don't you tell me what you think that I could be. _ _   
_ __ I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh”  Gabe would tilt his head as he played, condescending to the imaginary public.

_   
_ _ “The master of my sea, oh ooh”  _ he repeated, Jack adored how he harmonized.  _   
_ _   
_ __ “I was broken from a young age”  the line had Jack’s foot stopping. 

_   
_ _ “Taking my sulking to the masses”  _ Gabe kept going and Jack felt a tug in his heart, the raw emotion calling to him. Gabriel took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next lines.

_   
_ _ “Writing my poems for the few _ _   
_ __ That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me”  it was no Eminem speed but enjoyed how fun the pacing was to sing. 

_   
_ _ “Singing from heartache from the pain _ _   
_ _ Taking my message from the veins _ _   
_ _ Speaking my lesson from the brain _ _   
_ __ Seeing the beauty through the…”   an erratic drumbeat that seemed as if it was going somewhere, the chorus Jack assumed. 

 

“ _ Pain…. _ FUCK!” Gabe shouted to the beat then stopped.

 

Jack found himself stifling a laugh at the drastic change. 

 

Gabriel looked at him, noticing him for the first time, “oh,” he said smartly. Great job, Gabe, he thought to himself.

 

“Wow, and you said  _ I  _ was bad yet here you are making Amy Lee proud,” Jack said with a huff as he finally entered the room.

 

“You’re talking to the guy whose stage name is  _ Reaper _ , Jack. Also, leave Amy alone or I will literally break out into her entire discography. The  _ entire thing,”  _ Gabe replied with narrowed eyes and Jack let out a chuckle while putting his hands up. 

 

“Only if I can join you for that one duet with Seether,” Jack smiled. 

 

“Christ, of course you'd be into that one you sappy fuck,” he rolled his eyes 

 

“How did you know I was sappy?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him like it was an obvious answer, “you were telling a hypothetical abuser to fuck off and you still called them darling. You're a man of attachment, Jack, of course you're sappy” 

 

Jack let out a small sigh and a quiet mumble of 'her’ 

 

Gabe looked at him with a furrowed brow, “her?” 

 

“So you can stop dancing around it, Gabriel. Her.” 

 

Gabriel's eyes widened a little, “don't you think that for a minute you owe me an explanation or a story. It's none of my business so I'm going to have to shut you up right there, boy scout.” 

 

“Why do you call me that?” 

 

“Are you telling me that your white ass  _ wasn't  _ a boy scout?” 

 

He nodded, “my birth giver wasn't too into them. I actually did want to join so I guess in spirit I am one?” Jack made a sad smile and Gabe hated it. 

 

“No boy scout, then,” he out his drumsticks down and folded his arms.

 

“I actually kinda like it, don't worry,” the smile was a bit more honest but it quickly changed to a confused look, “sorry to bring it back up, but, isn't explaining the best way to get you to understand..?” 

 

The other man shook his head, “don't you dare. I don't deserve it just yet. I want to hear the story, yes. But not because you think I need to know,” he smiled softly at Jack but it quickly turned to a frown, “listen… I was a huge dick back there. I don't know what came over me.” 

 

“Are you sorry? And is it because you saw it hurt me, because Angela told you to apologize, or because you know it was fucked?” He quirked an eyebrow at him. 

 

“All except Angela. She knows better than that,” he continued, “also, it was Sombra who kind of told me. I was going to anyway! Don't think it's because I needed to be told!, Gabriel exclaimed, a little louder than necessary. 

 

Jack shrunk back a little.

 

“Fuck, ok,” he ran his hand down his face, “apologies don't come easy to me so I'll try again.” He took a deep breath. 

 

Jack stepped forward, folded his arms and looked at him. 

 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said something that insensitive, it was super fucked of me and it was borderline cruel. I said it because I was upset that Angela brought you over without consulting with us-” he shook his head, “with  _ me _ , clearly I'm the one that was upset,” he sighed, “ok, well, technically she still consulted us, ish? But it was still from one day to the other and it was a suprise-” he caught Jack's unimpressed look which was accompanied by a raised brow.

 

“I'm getting way off topic, sorry” he sighed again and continued, “I was very upset and took it out on you. Which is no excuse. Please forgive me.” he finished looking at his feet.

 

Jack gave a small laugh which caused Gabriel to look up. 

 

“You're forgiven. Apology accepted, Gabriel. The minute you said it I already put it behind us, don't worry,” Jack smiled, “when you go through the shit I have, you learn to forgive easy enough.” 

 

Gabe couldn't find the words to reply to him so he just gave a small nod. 

 

“See you around, I think the Fareeha told Mercy and Sombra I came down here so they probably have the cops on speed dial, worried we'll start punching each other,” he chuckled and Gabriel returned it.

 

“First,” Gabe started and Jack smiled at the similarity to the song but Gabriel continued, “they already  _ had _ the cops on speed dial because second, past me might've just decked you the minute you came through the door. So, yeah, that concern of theirs is more than real.” 

 

Jack laughed a little and turned to the door; as he walked out Reyes called out to him. 

 

“Jack?” Gabriel said in a soft voice.

 

“Yeah?” Morrison stopped for a second, surprised at the tone. 

  
“Welcome to Overwatch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song link since it's technically not finished!
> 
> Aren't you proud of Gabe? I sure am.
> 
> Quick disclaimer: it might seem like Fareeha is treating Jack like a child or as if he was weak. But that is not the intention. At all.  
> As someone who's had their fair share of breakdowns over memories, this is personally the way I would have liked to be comforted. Anxiety isn't easy, and it makes it really hard to talk. So being taken step by step is grounding and comforting. Letting the one that's panicking set their own pace would work wonders. 
> 
> Lastly, don't be scared to talk about things. Be it: in a diary entry that you end up getting rid of out of fear of it being discovered and punished; to a friend you trust; to yourself; hell, even me. Just... Don't let it fester, okay..? The more it's kept inside the more it hurts you. Sometimes holding a weight for long enough can crush you so it's best to release it early. And, hey, it's ok to be scared. The best of us are. If Soldier fricking 76 can have a breakdown from time to timeand survive, so can you. It means you're just as strong as him, right? That's pretty rad!
> 
>  
> 
> (I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but apparently I'm a filthy liar)


	5. He's Into Superstitions

“Hey, Jack?” Gabe called out to him, the group was in the living room. Mercy, Pharah, Jack, and Gabe sat on a long sofa that ran across the wall, forming an 'L’ shape of sorts. Sombra had opted for the reclinable.

 

Although the four sat on the same sofa, their positions were worlds apart; while Pharah and Angela sat huddled next to each other, almost on the other's lap, Jack sat at the far end, leaning his weight against the corner and Gabe sat opposite to him, almost at the intersection.

 

“Yeah?” Jack finally responded and of course the girls were looking at their interaction.

 

“What's your favorite number?” Gabriel asked and Jack could see actual interest.

 

Jack looked at him, confusion clear, “huh? Why?”

 

Gabriel sighed, “just answer the damn question.” he stopped for a second, “please.” He quickly added.

 

“76,” he mumbled in response.

 

“Why?”

 

Jack shrugged, “lucky connotation of seven balances out the unlucky one of six.”

 

Gabriel smiled a bit at that, he liked the thought process.

 

Jack interrupted Gabriel's thinking, “why am I being interrogated?”

 

Mercy was the first to let out a small laugh, she looked at Pharah, “is this what it looked like when he did the same to us?”

 

Fareeha smiled in response, “probably.”

 

Jack scrunched his brows.

 

“Don't worry about it, I swear there's a point to this,” Gabriel promised but Jack was still giving him the same look.

 

“How do you feel about masks?” Gabe continued the questions.

 

“Masks? It's not even October, is it?” He glanced around the room as if searching for decorations.

 

Gabe let out a small chuckle,a low rumble really, and Jack felt happy he had been the cause of it.

 

“It's not. But your problem with singing is people seeing your face, right?” Reyes said carefully.

 

“Didn't I tell you not to dance around it, Gabriel? Yes, part of my problem is that. I don't like when they see my expressions. Not a fan of seeing other people's expressions, either…” Jack replied.

 

Gabriel nodded, “well a mask would take care of that; and if I wire-” Sombra coughed and Gabe sighed, “if _Sombra_ ,” he corrected and she smiled, “wires the mic through the mask like mine, it won't be a problem.”

 

Jack scrunched his brow up again, Gabriel smiled internally since this seemed to be the blond’s semipermanent expression.

 

“Jackie, it's for your stage costume,” Sombra supplied and realization dawned on Jack.

 

“Gabe needs all of this with a lot of anticipation,” Angela began, “because the costume can range from simple and elegant like Sombra's, or, a fully functional mech.”

 

Fareeha seemed to look anywhere but at the other members, “you must admit it was worth it. It looks rad,” she mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but it was a pain in the ass!” Gabe exclaimed.

 

“Tú te callas! You took her measurements and shaped shit up pero la que se jodió corriendo cables fuí yo, cabrón!”

 

“Ah, pero eso fue porque quisiste! Se podía dejar semi automático pero, _noooo,_ Sombra quería poner a un Gundam to shame!”

 

Jack only caught the last part and stifled his laughter.

 

Gabe glanced at him with a quirk of his lips, “As you can hear, we had some issues with Pharah’s costume. But, she's right. It's fucking rad,” he grinned.

 

“Nice way to pat yourself on the back, hijo 'e puta,” Sombra grumbled.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “not taking credit, I did the heavy lifting but you made it easier and took care of the heavy wiring,” he smiled at her and she gave a proud grin.

 

Reyes directed his sight at Jack, seriousness in his voice,”you don't want a mech, do you?”

 

Morrison couldn't help but laugh at the clear distress, “no,” was the only thing he could manage through giggles.

 

“Give the boy a choice and he laughs at you, increíble,” Gabriel said with a fold of arms.

 

Jack waved a hand at him, “sorry, but really, I don't want a mech. Too showy for me.”

 

“Ok good because if you said yes my progress would have gone down the drai-” he caught himself too late.

 

Sombra had the grin on her face. That wicked, wicked grin that always screamed trouble for Gabriel, “progress,” she crooned, “so you already started his costume, eh? That was quite fast seeing as you only accepted Jackie here almost two hours ago.”

 

Gabe’s line of sight was focused on a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling, “hey, Sombra, shut the fuck up? Clock’s ticking away. Next thing you know we'll be at Efi’s activity with Jack dressed up in one of my old cloaks going by Dolly Parton,” he shrugged.

 

“Cloak?” Was the only thing Jack decided to question.

 

“Mira cabrón, I had a phase, _okay?”_ He looked at Jack, mock anger on his face.

 

Pharah laughed, “phase implies you've grown out of it, _Reaper.”_

 

All but Gabriel let out matching laughter at his expense.

 

Reyes ran a hand through his face, “can we please get to the matter at hand?”

 

“We need a name for you, Jack,” Mercy decided to give Gabriel a small break.

 

“Name? Like Gabriel’s edgy shit?”

 

“I will fight -” Gabe started but was cut off by Sombra.

 

“Not necessarily, it can be sweet like Angela's or something,” she shrugged.

 

Jack looked at Reyes, “help?”

 

Gabriel would deny the way his heart flipped until the day he died.

 

“Boy scout: 76 doesn't sound too cool, does it?” He mused.

 

“Then how about a glorified boy scout?” Jack offered.

 

He was met with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“A soldier,” he supplied.

 

“You think they're glorified boy scouts?” Gabe snorted, Sombra let out a small chuckle.

 

His hands shot out in defense, “no! I mean, I actually really admire them?”

 

A tilt of Gabriel's head prompted Jack to continue, “in another life I might've joined the military instead of being a musician, you know?”

 

“In another life?” Gabe asked, interested in the topic.

 

Jack nodded sheepishly, “I'm kind of a fan of that sort of thing, in an alternate universe I'm a soldier, in an alternate universe I'm a brunette, in an alternate universe,” he continued and glanced at Gabe, “we're childhood friends,” he shrugged, “or I'm Mercy's brother.”

 

He looked around, “it's weird to think about but, it's comforting, you get me? As in… you feel so small, like you're one of an infinite number and the problems seem smaller,” Jack smiled.

 

 _'In an alternate universe I wasn't-’_ Gabriel interrupted the voice.

 

“Ok, let's leave the deep stuff for music, alright? I can see your face getting sad and I don't think any of us are a fan of that,” Gabe said with a finality and Jack ended up smiling.

 

Sombra leaned further back into the recliner, “Soldier, huh,” she mumbled.

 

“Has a nice ring to it, 'Soldier’,” Pharah echoed.

 

“But a little incomplete,” Gabriel stated, “Soldier: 76,” he smiled at his own edit, “now _that's_ more like it, eh Jackie?” He directed his smile at Jack who grinned ear to ear.

 

He nodded. Soldier: 76. It's just a title but he felt warm. Safer. He felt like a fighter. Like the scars now had justification…

 

“And how do you feel about blue?” Gabriel seemed a bit shy to ask.

 

“It's my favorite,” Jack smiled.

 

Gabriel sighed, relief clear, “thank fuck,” he mumbled.

 

Sombra's grin returned, “why? Had you already used blue on the one you started,” she asked slyly.

 

Gabriel gave a big nod before he realized what he had done.

 

Sombra's grin split into a smirk, “how diligent of you, Gabi.”

 

“Quite, I would say. And I take pride in it,” he huffed trying to save face.

 

Pharah smiled, “you can't blame the man, Sombra. He _is_ a perfectionist in his core, after all. The sooner he starts, the better.”

 

“You're right, otherwise he _would_ leave him with the cloak.” Sombra cackled then look Gabriel straight in the eyes, “O completamente desnudo,” she added with a large grin.

 

“Te juro que un día de estos te voy a matar,” he growled at her.

 

Sombra chuckled, “love you too.”

 

Jack liked seeing them bicker, it's like seeing brother and sister, he thought. He felt a sad smile form. Maybe if he had siblings back when he was still home-

 

“Hey, you stop that. I can see the sad from here.” Gabe interrupted his depression train once again and Jack was grateful.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about. It's probably to distract us from the threats you're making at this defenseless young lady,” Jack said.

 

“Defenseless el culo mío! She could knock you on your ass if she felt like it!” Gabriel responded in outrage.

 

“Gabriel, have you seen me? A _five year old_ could knock me on my ass.” Jack said with a grin.

 

“Jack, please,” Sombra started, “they'd have to be _at least_ six.”

 

Jack burst out into a fit of giggles.

 

The bubbly sound making Gabriel’s heart do more little, and deniable, flips. But he couldn't deny them, really, not from the smile on the faces of the rest of the group. It's cliche as all hell but they already all loved Jack in their own little ways.

  
_“Who wouldn't?”_ Gabe found himself thinking this. He immediately shoved the thought down and locked it up tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song in this one, sadly! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit more laid back than the others. Consider it my way of saying sorry for the angst! 
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are more than welcome! So are song suggestions!  
> Drop them off at my Tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com) or as a comment!
> 
> Quick addition! If you go to my Tumblr purely for the fic, the tag is: 'nori talks praying'


	6. Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for (brief) mentions of suicide! Take care!

After that eventful conversation Jack had decided to head to the apartment and pick up his things. Not that there was much to carry, just five garbage bags that he fit into the back of Fareeha's truck. 

 

It didn't take long, maybe forty minutes; but that was due to Ana being over at Rein’s, both of them beamed at Jack once he entered the apartment. They both congratulated him, one louder than the other and maybe a little  _ too _ overbearing. But Jack smiled nonetheless. 

 

He was so happy to see how proud they were of him, he couldn't begin to express how grateful he was for his two practically-parents.

 

As he packed his things he could practically already hear Rein's sniffling of how he was going to miss him. Jack smiled at the mental image. He smiled even more once he saw it come true.

 

Jack promised them that he would make sure to invite them to the first show that he performed, whenever that might be. He looked at Ana, gave her a hug and a big thank you. Told her that the invite would be from him, not Fareeha.

 

He then turned to Rein, inviting for a hug. It almost crushed his spine but Jack loved his hugs. They were so tight he felt some pieces of himself holding themselves back together. 

 

Once goodbyes were said, Jack walked back to the truck, apologizing deeply to the very patient Fareeha. She smiled and shook her head as they drove back. Jack asked why she hadn't come inside to speak to her mother.

 

Her response was short, “I promised I wouldn't see her until I made it big.” 

 

Jack decided to leave the topic alone, not that there was much to be said. And they kept on in silence

 

The only thing on Jack's mind now was Gabriel. His apology might not have been ideal for many but to Jack it seemed perfect. It was nervous, jumbled, but above all, it was honest. It clearly hadn't been rehearsed and that made Jack's heart happy. 

 

But the thing that really got to him was the welcome. All Gabriel said was three simple words; 'Welcome to Overwatch’, and it wasn't how Gabe had settled for the name Jack offered. It was the tone. That warm voice and tone, almost shy, it had made him so happy. 

 

Jack felt like he had been welcomed home.  _ Home _ . A word he hadn't used in who knows how many years…

 

Speaking of said man, once inside Jack saw he remained seated where he was earlier, if anything maybe a little closer since Jack had been gone for a while, after all. 

 

He was very grateful. And even more so to be able to return to the corner he had claimed as his own for the rest of the evening, and probably the rest of his stay.

 

They passed the time in silence, the TV was on but was placed on mute for some reason. Jack didn't really mind. 

 

A decently large amount of time later Jack caught the clock across from him and saw as the little hand was almost at one. The girls had already long since left for bed with some not-so-subtle hinting from Sombra. But if Gabe didn't call it out, why should he?

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him and Jack realized he was staring, “uh,” was the first thing out of his mouth and Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Did you really start the costume?” 

 

Jack was met with wide eyes, and if he looked hard enough he could see some pink dusting the bridge of Gabriel's nose. 

 

Reyes shrugged in response, “maybe I did, maybe I didn't; who knows?”

 

“Sombra, probably,” he grinned. 

 

Gabriel sighed because he was absolutely correct. He put his hands up in defeat, “yeah, I started it, boyscout.” 

 

“When?” 

 

“Right after I was a huge fucking telenovela level sap,” he mumbled recalling how warm he felt welcoming Jack. 

 

The blonde smiled, “my, I'm flattered,” he wiggled an eyebrow, “but how'd you get the size? Wouldn't you have to measure me for that?” the wiggle continued, it was super seductive; I promise. 

 

Gabriel brought a hand to his chest, “a good tailor takes the most precise measurements, a  _ great one _ doesn't need them,” Reyes gave a smirk, “guess which category I fall in.”

 

“Mediocre at best?” Jack offered with a smirk to match. 

 

“Har, har, boy scout,” he rolled his eyes and Jack gave a laugh. 

 

“I didn't bother measuring you right now because I know you'll fill out the extra space,” Gabriel shrugged. 

 

Jack gave him a clearly exaggerated look of horror, “are you planning to fatten me up to eat me?” 

 

_ 'Oh, I'd eat you, alright, gringo. In another life, as you like to say’  _ his brain supplied but he opted for a playful “Maybe.” 

 

“Gasp, how do you expect me to stay here now?!” The diva exclaimed. 

 

“Because we know your secret identity,” Gabriel countered. 

 

“That is not playing fair! How dare you put my life in danger,” he brought his hand to cover his mouth and gave a dramatic sob. 

 

Reyes chuckled and rolled his eyes, “you sure you're white? You'd give Teresa a run for her money.” 

 

“Considering you already accused me of being a venomous bitch with that beautiful rendition of yours, I might just consider taking up acting,” he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

 

Gabriel sighed, “that wasn't personal. I just really like Gloria Trevi,” he mumbled. 

 

“You wanna sing some Ricky Martin at me too?” He snorted. 

 

“Do not tempt me, Morrison.” 

 

“ _ Oh?,” _ Jack inquired with a grin on his face. 

 

Gabriel looked at the clock and frowned, “not today, though. I'll indulge you some other time, I promise,” he looked at Jack with a hint of a smile.

 

“I'd be honored to have you keep insisting on my status as queen of the snakes, believe me, I'm positively  _ swooning, _ ” Jack laughed. 

 

Gabriel let out the laugh that Jack adored, “I’m happy to hear another Deathblossom has flowered.”

 

“Death what now?” 

 

Gabe laughed again, “get used to that, all of us have our own little group followings. Mine shared the edgy humor and let it stick.” 

 

“Dear lord, and I going to have soldierettes or some shit?” 

 

Gabriel looked at him, appalled, “that is a terrible fan name and I'm going to ask you to never repeat it.” 

 

Jack barked out some laughter, “yes, sir.” 

 

Another roll of eyes, “you should head on over to sleep. We have a gig coming up and Sombra is a slave driver,” he gave Jack a warm look, “plus you need to get used to our songs.” 

 

Jack found himself smiling, telling his heart to stop thinking it was a gymnast, “sure thing.”

 

Gabriel stood with a stretch, “well, off we go. You remember which room yours is, right?” He looked over at the blond as he went to turn the TV off.

 

“The one in front of the bathroom to the right,” he responded with a nod. 

 

“Yup,” Gabriel was already making his way to the stairs so Jack decided to stand and walk after him. 

 

“I still can't believe you have an extra closet,” Jack mumbled as he passed by the room closest to the stairs. 

 

Gabriel groaned, “it's not; it's just my sewing room but Sombra likes to call it a closet just to be a pain.” 

 

Morrison shrugged, “sure, whatever you say,” he grinned. 

 

Gabe responded with a sigh, “goodnight, Jack,” the man said while entering his own room.

 

Jack smiled, “night,” he mumbled and made his way to his own. 

 

Jackie looked around, he didn't like the fact that the bed was near the center or that the vanity was facing the bed on the side. He hated his reflection. Jack made a mental note to move the furniture in the morning as he opted for covering the mirror with a small sheet. 

 

He settled himself between his covers and drifted to sleep. 

 

On the other hand, Gabriel was already curled up and hugging his pillow, not bothering to fully close the door behind him. 

 

A while later Gabriel opened his eyes and noticed how the room was still dark.  _ 'What woke me up?’  _ he thought as he turned over to his opposite side, the one not facing a wall. 

 

And there he saw the cause. Well, heard. Jack was mumbling God knows what as he looked at Gabriel. 

 

The older man sighed and sat up, “Jack it's probably like four in the morning. I like my sleep. So make it quick,” he yawned out the last part. 

 

“Ok but what if I jump off a bridge?” Jack said, eyes glazed over. 

 

Gabriel's eyes widened, “excuse me?” He asked carefully.

 

“Or just, off a really tall building? L.A. has tall buildings.” 

 

“Jackie?” Gabriel kept the same careful tone.

 

His only response a nonsensical mumbling. 

 

Gabriel sighed in relief,  _ 'sleepwalking. Or, well talking,’  _ he thought as he brushed to covers off and stood up. 

 

“Let's get you back into bed,” he reached for Jack's shoulder and got him to turn. 

 

More mumbling, this time louder.

 

Gabriel moved the covers aside and sat Jack down, he glanced around the room and took note of the covered up mirror; once he looked back at Jack he was already laying down. 

 

Gabe fought an urge to pat the blond’s head and turned to leave. He felt something grip his wrist. 

 

He looked back to see Jack staring at him with the same glazed over look, expecting mumbling he was met with a quiet, “help,” before he let go of Gabriel just as quick as he grabbed him and turned on his side. 

 

His heart clenched and he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He wouldn't mention anything to the other man. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the past title was a build up for the revelation that Gabriel loves Ricky Martin. 
> 
> No song in this one, either, sorry! But I promise the next one does! It's also almost 3k long, so please look forward to that. 
> 
> As always, comments, reviews, and criticism are more than welcome! I'm also open to song suggestions, drop them off here or at my Tumblr (tumblr.alexiabladen.com)
> 
> Hey, so, AO3 is adding a second note? I don't know why it's there since it's from chapter one, lol. And I can't seem to fix it so please ignore it.


	7. Died Last Night in My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a long chapter, I'm so sorry.

Jack woke to the sound of furniture being dragged across a wooden floor. He looked down at his hands to realize he had been the one moving said furniture. 

 

_ 'oh no,’  _ he immediately thought. Jack realized that this probably meant he had been sleepwalking. But it seemed like early morning so maybe he didn't. 

 

He'd have to ask once he saw the others, but first he made a quiet prayer that he hadn't gone into anyone's room. 

 

_ “Best case scenario, you  _ **_really_ ** _ weirded someone out by barging into their room; worst case you told someone you wanted to fucking off yourself,”  _ Jack told himself as he got some clothes to head to the bathroom. 

 

He took a deep breath and stepped out of his room, getting ready for the day and going downstairs soon after he was done. 

 

Jack was met with the smell of pancakes, he scrunched his nose. He looked to his right and saw Mercy and Pharah sitting on the loveseat, watching some sort of program. To his left he saw Sombra working at the stove. 

 

“Good morning,” he called with a smile. 

 

“Morning,” Fareeha called back.

 

“Hope you had a nice rest,” Angela said.

 

Jack gave a nod, “I did, thank you,” he replied.

 

Sombra looked at him and smiled back, “Hey Jackie. Take a seat, breakfast is almost done!” She chirped. 

 

Jack lifted his hand, “I'll pass, thank you,” he smiled. 

 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” warned Gabriel from his seat at the island at the opposite side of the kitchen.

 

Jack gave a bit of a jump, not having noticed him until now; he looked at Sombra then back at Gabriel, “uh, why?” 

 

“Because I don't like wasting food and you're going to need said food in your system for the day ahead.” She told him, clearly no room for discussion. 

 

“But-” 

 

“No hay pero que valga. Sit.” Sombra commanded and Jack obeyed. 

 

He sat next to Gabriel and said a quiet, “good morning.” 

 

“I feel bad for you,” Gabe said to him.

 

Jack felt panic surge, and it was clear on his face. 

 

“Shit” Gabriel whispered, “that came out wrong, I'm sorry.” He sighed, it was too early for these fuckups. 

 

“W-what do you mean?”  _ “Fuck.” _

 

“Sombra allows new recruits to sleep in on their first day; and well, you seem like an early riser.” Gabriel stated. 

 

The tension left Jack's shoulders, “oh.” 

 

Gabe rubbed the back of his neck, he knew how awkward the conversation was. 

 

“You should be feeling bad for Mercy, though. You're taking the fun out of her job,” Sombra chuckled as she plated the food. 

 

“She's right!” Answered the person in question. 

Jack looked at Gabriel who gave him a laugh, “the angelic sadist enjoys waking people up.” 

 

“I tried to get Gabrielito to teach Pharah how to play las mañanitas but she said no,” Sombra pouted, “said she wanted the extra sleep.” 

 

“And in stepped Angela, more than willing at the chance of using her lungs,” Fareeha chuckled. 

 

“She plays trumpet,” Gabriel supplied.

 

“That's really cool,” Jack said honestly. 

 

“Not when it's five in the fucking morning chingada la madre,” Gabriel mumbled out. 

 

“What was that, Gabi?” Sombra said with a sickly sweet smile as she placed Gabriel's plate in front of him. 

 

“No, nada, que te quiero,” he smiled at her as he took the food. 

 

“Eso pensé, cabrón.” She responded and looked over at Fareeha and Angela, “come get your plates, girls.” 

 

“But, wait. Why didn't I hear the noise during the morning?” Jack looked at Sombra in confusion as Pharah and Mercy came over to do as they were told. 

 

“Oh, the rooms are pretty much soundproof,” she shrugged, “we're musicians and sometimes we want to play in our rooms. And it would be pretty annoying if by some coincidence we all felt like doing so at the same time, ya feel?” Sombra finished.   
  
_ “Explains why they didn’t hear the furniture”  _ he thought.   
  
Sombra returned with a plate and placed the stack of pancakes in front of Jack. 

 

Jack scrunched his nose once again. 

 

Gabe tried very hard not to choke on his pancakes at the expression. It was adorable. 

 

“Don't you fucking scrunch your nose at my food,” Sombra glared at Jack. 

 

“I'm sorry I just,” he picked up his fork and poked at the food, trying to keep his stomach from doing flips, “don't really like pancakes…” 

 

Gabriel glanced at him, that's an odd food to dislike. 

 

“My birth giver used to make them all the time, but I'll eat them, don't worry,” Jack said with a smile.

 

Gabriel furrowed his brow at the nickname, it was the second time Jack had used it. 

 

“You don't like pancakes?” Fareeha asked after overhearing. 

 

“Nope,” Jack made the 'p’ pop a little, “I got really sick of them thanks to her, and I guess it carried over with age?” he shrugged. Jack knew he was only telling half the truth. 

 

The gears in Gabriel's head turned as he kept eating.  _ “You're like 23, dude. And you're talking about when you were a child. Why would that carry over?”  _ He thought. 

 

“Huh,” Fareeha said, “that's interesting,” she left it at that as she walked back with Angela. 

 

“Sombra, could I bother you to get me some butter?” Jack quietly asked. 

 

“No bother at all, Jackie,” she said and handed him a small tub with a knife,”syrup?”

 

Jack tried to not gag, “no thank you. She used it a lot too and well, got sick of it,” he chuckled quietly as he took the offered tub.

 

_ “Jesus fuck, syrup too? It's just food, Jack. It's not like she beat you with it---”  _ the gears stopped turning. 

 

Sombra gasped dramatically, “pancakes without syrup?  _ Sacrilege. _ ” She exclaimed. 

 

_ “ 'She’ ”  _ Gabriel recalled Jack saying after the incident. The way Jack himself danced around the word. Mom. 

 

Gabriel had assumed it had been an ex girlfriend. It was so easy to assume that. Gabriel wouldn't have thought of anything else without clues. 

 

And these weren't even clues, Gabriel knew he shouldn't see them as that. But if you knew enough it was so easy to string together. 

 

Reyes recalled certain lines in the song. The way Jack's face was contorted in pain. In guilt. 

 

Fuck. It wasn't darling in a romantic setting. Gabriel would bet his life saying Jack thought he still owed her love. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Gabriel's appetite wavered. 

 

“Back me up here, Gabriel!” Sombra looked at him, mouth stuffed with pancakes. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Sacrilege,” he responded blankly and looked at Jack who was shoveling a piece into his mouth. 

 

He looked away and kept eating.

 

“Geez, you could end a war by yourself with this type of support,” Sombra rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

 

Once they were all done eating and Jack had washed the dishes (since it was part of the deal, after all), they all sat at the living room for a minute

 

“So what's on the schedule today,” Jack asked generally, struggling to keep the recent food in his stomach. 

 

“Hubieron algunas-” Sombra started but was almost immediately interrupted by Gabriel.

 

“ _ Hubo,”  _ he stressed. 

 

She flipped him off and rolled her eyes while she started again, “ _ Hubo _ algunas llamadas from Efi. She wants us to play at the amusement park her family is opening up,” Sombra said. 

 

“How much preparation time do we have?” Angela asked. 

 

“Two weeks,” Sombra replied. 

 

“Did she ask for a specific setlist?” Fareeha said. 

 

“She just said it would be one song, and to come prepared; whatever that means,” Sombra shrugged. 

 

“Fuck, that means I really have to hurry up with Soldier's outfit,” Gabe sighed. 

 

“And I have two weeks to learn, practice, and perfect your best hits. Which could be fifteen for all I know,” Jack paled. 

 

Gabriel squeezed his shoulder, “you'll be fine; plus, if you  _ do _ somehow fuck it up,” he began and quickly added, “which you won't,” he continued, “I’ll cover you. We all will.”

 

“Wow, look at you Gabi, being a comforting dad,” Sombra smirked. 

 

It was Gabriel's turn to flip her off. 

 

Jack smiled at the both of them. 

 

“Gabriel is right,” said Pharah, “you miss a line? Gabe can sing it as if it was an echo, you miss a word in the chorus? A tragedy that the fans have often misheard said chorus,” she grinned at him. 

 

Jack's smile grew wider.

 

“But none of that shall be necessary, Jack. We believe in you,” Angela contributed. 

 

Gabe removed his hand from Jack's shoulder and smiled, “see? We're family now, so I'll say it again. I'll cover you.” 

 

“Okay, okay, enough with the sap fest. Back to business!” Sombra said.

Mercy looked at Gabriel, “What song should we get Jack to learn?” 

 

Gabe snorted a little, “fuck should I know?” He looked at Jack, “what would you be the most comfortable with?” 

 

“Uh I'm pretty flexible, so I'm down for practically anything?” 

 

Gabriel locked those words away for now. 

 

“That's not much of an answer, is it?” Gabe replied. 

 

“Maybe a duet?” Fareeha offered. 

 

Mercy and Sombra gave a nod.

 

“I suppose he might be more comfortable with one of us singing with him,” said Mercy then looked at Jack, “would that be alright?” 

 

Jack nodded as fast as he could. 

 

“The question is who with? Most of our songs are solos,” Pharah said. 

 

“With Gabi, duh?,” Sombra said as if it was the most obvious thing. 

 

“Uh?” Both Gabriel and Jack looked at her. 

 

“Weren't you the one bitching that you could drum  _ and _ sing? Well now you get to sing  _ and _ show off our prize winner,” she stated with a fold of arms. 

 

“Then who plays the drums?” 

 

“You do realize there  _ are _ songs that don't require them, right, Gabrielito?” She said with a raised eyebrow, “plus,” she added, “you know Mercy is our backup drummer if push comes to shove,” she shrugged, “and you can take piano if I have to sit it out.”

 

“Sombra might be onto something, though. Personally, I would've believed Jack is the most comfortable with Fareeha,” Mercy began, “but the more I see him and Gabriel interact I can see that they've somehow bonded.” 

 

Sombra gave a nod. 

 

“If we test it out and Jack can't click with Gabe then I'll be more than happy to step in,” Pharah said. 

 

“So, that settles that. Now the question is genre,” Angela said and was met with more nods. 

 

“How’s your screamo?” Gabriel asked Jack with a grin.

 

“Listen, Shadow the hedgehog, as impressive as my range might be, and as astounding as you might believe it to be, do I look like the kind of guy that can do screamo?” Jack said with a slight frown.

 

“I guess that's understandable-- did you just fucking call me Shadow the hedgehog you blond fuck?” Gabriel stared at at him. 

 

“Yeah, Tails doesn't seem your style,” he shrugged and the girls were left snickering. 

 

“How original,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “if anything I'm more of a Scourge.” 

 

“Sure, buddy,” Jack gave his own roll of eyes.

 

“Boys. Focus.” Pharah said, deciding to put a stop to it before they became too distracted. 

 

“First let's check how well he does with one of our regular songs, that sound ok?” Sombra looked at Jack as she stood. 

 

Jack gave a nod, “yeah, easier to start from there.” 

 

“Gabrielito go get your mp3 and your lyric sheet, he's learning Ghost Town,” Sombra said. 

 

Gabriel sighed and looked at Jack as he stood, “She just wants to show off her Launchpad,” he said with a roll of eyes.

 

“Damn right I do. Barely use the poor thing live. It's a damn shame,” she answered with a pout. 

 

Gabriel retrieved both objects from his room and returned quickly, handing them over to Jack.

 

Jack skimmed it over, “I can learn this in ten minutes if I try enough, is that ok? Or would that be too long?” 

 

Angela blinked at him. 

 

“Jack, that's really impressive. It usually takes us that long to warm up,” Fareeha said with a certain pride. 

 

Jack felt warmth across his cheeks, “thanks?” 

 

“That's perfect! We'll warm up while you learn it so that way you just get over there and sing. You can even practice here by yourself,” Sombra clapped her hands together with a bright smile.

 

The blond gave a nod in response, he didn't really know what to answer.

 

“Well? Stand up,” she made a hand gesture signaling up, “all of you, ándale we're burning daylight,” she turned to the stairs and made her way down. 

 

Angela and Pharah followed suit closely while Gabe stayed behind with Jack.

 

“Told you she was a slave driver,” Gabriel whispered to Jack with a grin. 

 

“It's not that bad, though.” Jack shrugged.

 

“Yet,” he chuckled and made his way down the stairs.

 

Once at the practice room they all took their respective positions and began tuning.

 

And almost ten minutes on the dot, Jack entered.

 

“If it makes you more comfortable you can start by facing Pharah and we'll work from there, alright?” Mercy smiled from her place at the drums

 

Jack smiled at her consideration, “Thank you, but I think I can manage; also, why are you at the drums?” 

 

“Well, I'm pretty sure you heard Sombra mention I'm backup, so that's what I am doing,” Mercy replied. 

 

“Gabriel wants to sit this one out, act as an audience of sorts,” Pharah said.

 

“He went to go get something so he'll be back in a min- speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Sombra said after interrupting herself at Gabriel's arrival. 

 

As Gabriel entered the room he immediately how Jack was chewing at his lips, he took a mental note of it

 

Black bag in hand, he slid down the wall to sit, looking straight at Overwatch. 

 

“Uh,” Jack looked at Mercy.

 

She smiled, “the Pharah offer still stands.” 

 

“I know I literally just said you guys had a bond, but we can't expect you to sing together if you can't look at him, right?” Sombra asked with a shy smile. 

 

Jack gave an unsure nod then took a deep breath.

 

She felt a little bad, remembering how yesterday had gone down. But it was necessary. For the sake of all of them. 

 

“Now then,” Sombra began, face already pure concentration, “let's begin.” 

 

Jack tried to stand a little straighter. 

 

“I can close my eyes if you want, since, you know, you'll technically be facing a mask,” Gabe pointed out and continued, “and speaking of, I brought it just in case,” he lifted the bag. 

 

“How about a practice run without any handicaps?” Jack offered and Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Have it your way,” he responded. 

 

“We ready?” Sombra asked in general. 

 

A small sigh, “as I'll ever be,” Jack mumbled and took a breath. 

 

Sombra and Mercy started them off with a soft beat. 

 

_ “Died last night in my dreams _ _   
_ _ Walking the streets  _

_ Of some old ghost town”  _ Jack began, gaze to the floor.

__   
_ “I tried to believe _ __   
_ In God and James Dean _ __   
_ But Hollywood sold out,”  _ He continued and Gabriel was already smiling. __   
__   
_ “Saw all of the saints _ __   
_ Lock up the gates _ _   
_ __ I could not enter,”  Jack's vocals were more comfortable now so he raised his gaze to Gabriel's legs.

__   
_ “Walked into the flames _ __   
_ Called out your name _ __   
_ But there was no answer,”  _ He couldn't help but give a shake of the head to accompany the line. __   
_   
_ __ “And now I know my heart is a ghost town,”  He met Gabriel's eyes.

 

Sombra kicked into the chorus with a heavier beat. 

_   
_ _ “My heart is a ghost town,”  _ Jack ran a hand through his own hair. 

_   
_ _ “My heart is a ghost town,”  _ he was tapping his foot along to the beat.

__   
_ “My heart is a ghost town,”  _ Jack smiled at Gabriel, he was fairly proud of himself for not freaking the fuck out yet. __   
  


It was a fun song, Jack had to admit to himself during the pause. 

 

_ “Died last night in my dreams _ __   
_ All the machines _ _   
_ __ Had been disconnected,”  He placed his hand on his heart. 

_   
_ _ “Time was thrown at the wind,”  _ a small throwing gesture.

__   
_ “And all of my friends _ __   
_ Had been disaffected,”  _ he finished the verse, the more he sang, the more he looked at Gabriel, how he now understood, the more comfortable Jack became. __   
_   
_ __ “Now, I'm searching for trust,”  he couldn't stop himself from reaching his hand out to Gabe.

_   
_ _ “In a city of rust,”  _ he gestured around him as a quick save.

__   
_ “A city of vampires _ __   
_ Tonight, Elvis is dead _ __   
_ And everyone's spread _ __   
_ And love is a satire,”  _ another hand through his hair. __   
__   
_ “And now I know my heart is a ghost town,”  _ he started off the chorus. __   
  


_ “My heart is a ghost town _ __   
_ My heart is a ghost town _ __   
_ My heart is a ghost town,”  _ the intensity had grown a decent amount. __   
_   
_ __ “There’s no one left in the world,”  time to show off. 

_   
_ _ “I'm gunslinging,”  _ a finger gun at Gabriel was met with a snort and roll of eyes.

 

_ “Don't give a fuck if I go down _ __   
_ I got a voice in my head that keeps singing _ __   
_ Oh, my heart is a ghost town,”  _ he grinned at Gabe. __   
__   
_ “My heart is a ghost town _ _   
_ __ Oh, my heart is a ghost town,”  another quick belt since he was near the end.

_   
_ _ “Said, my heart,”  _ Gabriel couldn't help but join in.

__   
_ “My heart is a ghost town _ _   
_ __ My heart is a ghost town,”  they finished.

 

It was received with a less than quiet squeak of joy from Sombra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover used: https://youtu.be/a52GLyGXRNk
> 
> As always, comments/reviews/criticism are more than welcome! I'd love to know what you guys think so far! Song suggestions are also super appreciated. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to say hi or ask questions over at my tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com). Fic stuff is tagged under: nori talks praying


	8. Penny For My Thoughts

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sombra's outburst of joy as he stood, but still smiled. He was just as happy that Jack got through it.

 

Meanwhile Jack just clutched at his chest as he breathed. He had actually managed to finish the song. And on top of that, looking at the same man that had caused a breakdown twenty-four hours ago. 

 

“I am so proud of you, Jack!” Pharah beamed and snapped Jack out of his thoughts.

 

He returned the smile, “so am I, honestly.” 

 

“Well, this settles the issue of singing while looking at Gabriel. But we still don't know if they can sing  _ with _ each other,” Mercy said. 

 

“But we heard them near the end, they sounded fine, darling,” said Pharah. 

 

“They did but that was, what? Three lines?” She countered with a small frown. 

 

“It's way more than I could with anyone else before, that's for sure,” Jack added quietly. 

 

“I firmly believe it will work,” Pharah stated. 

 

“That's what practice is for, anyway,” Sombra added. 

 

“I actually have a song I'd like to try, if you don't mind,” spoke Gabriel and Jack looked at him in surprise. 

 

“That's fine, just give me ten minutes like before,” Jack replied as he took the mp3 out of his pocket, “just tell me the name.” 

 

Gabriel handed him a folded piece of paper he had retrieved from his back pocket, “the lyrics,” he clarified, “name is on top” he tapped the portion where it said the name. 

 

Jack read the lyrics and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “are these the right lyrics?” He questioned. 

 

Gabriel gave a small chuckle, “yeah, sorry about that,” he rubbed at the back of his neck, “song is originally a duet for Mercy and Pharah, but the fans love it so it's a great way to test the waters,” he finished with a shrug.

 

Jack gave a small nod, “that's understandable,” a deep breath, “ok, let's try it,” he smiled. 

 

“You sure? If you're not comfortable we could try something else,” Gabriel said.

 

Jack shook his head, “you said you had this one in mind so it means you wanted to try it,” he smiled at Gabe, “so I'm ok with that.” 

 

“Gay,” Sombra murmured. 

 

“Mira quién habla,” Reyes rolled his eyes and Sombra stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

Jack blushed but didn't really say anything as he placed the headphones into his ears and pressed play on the song. 

 

Mercy's and Pharah's voices were beautiful and Jack's heart did a flip. Their voices were raw and full of emotion, the song was meant for them. He frowned sadly and paused the song. He looked at Gabriel. 

 

Gabe felt as if his heart had been shattered at the fact that Jack was making the face because of the song, he hid it as he asked, “didn't like it?” 

 

“I loved it, actually,” Jack whispered.

 

“Then what's the matter?” Gabriel furrowed his brow. 

 

“It's not meant for us. We couldn't pull this off,” he replied handing him the sheet of lyrics. 

 

“Well it  _ was _ written for th-” realization struck him, “oh, ok. Yeah, I get it now. The chemistry wouldn't be the same. It would feel half hearted,” he mumbled. 

 

Jack nodded, “it's absolutely beautiful but it's just not us…” 

 

“What's the plan, then?” Mercy looked at Gabriel. 

 

“There's one I've been working on…” Gabriel uttered quietly. 

 

“Oh hell no. You want us to pull this off in two weeks?” Sombra exclaimed.

 

“Well, technically the song only requires a piano,” Gabriel said in his defense.

 

Sombra stopped for a second and stroked her chin. 

 

“Well?” Gabriel asked expectantly.

 

“I did say I wanted to show off our golden boy…” she mused quietly. 

 

“Then what better chance than this? It would be as if Gabriel was passing of the torch to Jack,” Mercy said.

 

“As if he was giving his blessing by singing with the new member,” Pharah joined in. 

 

Sombra gave a nod and clapped her hands, “alright, you go work on that over in the writing room while the girls and I keep practicing other songs; Efi did say to come prepared,” she kept on, “which reminds me, Jackie. Make sure to learn as many songs on that thing as you can.” 

 

Morrison gave a nod, “understood.”

 

“Off we go,” Gabe said as he opened the door, “after you, boy scout,” he gestured. 

 

Jack exited the room and stood in the hallway waiting for Gabriel to close the door behind him. 

 

“So what's the song about?” Jack asked.

 

“If I said death it would be oversimplifying it,” Gabe answered as he opened the door to where they were headed for. 

 

“That's vague,” Jack replied.

 

“You'll see, don't worry,” Gabe promised as he made his way to the piano near the back of the room.

 

He sat and looked at Jack, “C’mon, sit; I'm a dick but I'm not gonna have you standing when you need the sheet more than I do.” 

 

Jack smiled a little and sat next to him, “so how are we doing this?”

 

“Nice and slow,” Gabriel replied without thinking much about it. 

 

“That sounds appealing,” Jack replied. 

 

“Good, now then. I'll play the melody twice while you just listen and read along,” Gabe stated, “and on the third we begin singing; that sound appealing too?” He grinned. 

 

“I think I can manage that,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Gabriel accommodated the sheets in front of him, to the right where he sat he placed the notes in front of him; to the left he placed the paper with lyrics near Jack. 

 

As Gabriel began to play he kept his eyes on Jack, not wanting to miss any reactions.

 

Jack's smile grew as the song progressed and so did Gabe's until one particular line seemed to make the smile drop from Jack's face. 

 

From Gabriel's memory he recalled it was the line before the one about holding her hand. He cursed at himself once he realized how the line could be taken. 

 

He couldn't exactly apologize to Jack but he'd find a way to make up for it.  _ “Another one for the list,”  _ Gabe frowned at his own thought. 

 

Once Gabriel had played the melody a second time, adding cues every now and then he looked at Jack. 

 

“So, uh, take as many liberties as you want,” Gabriel shrugs, “we'll make it work.” 

 

Jack gave a nod, “I'll try to not disappoint,” he smiled at the other man. 

 

Gabriel returned the smile and got comfortable, “alright, let's go.”

 

_ “If I die young, bury me in satin”  _ Gabe started after the short intro with Jack soon joining him.

_   
_ _ “Lay me down on a bed of roses  _ both,” they continued the verse, Gabriel's voice slightly louder than Jack's for this one.

__   
_ “Sink me in a river at dawn, Send me away with the words of a love song  _ both.” __   
__   
They harmonized. __   
_   
_ __ “Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother ” Gabe once again took the lead.

_   
_ _ “She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,”  _ he couldn't stop himself from smiling at Jack,  _ 'mami would love him,’ _ he thought at the back of his mind as he continued.

__   
_ “Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby.” _ __   
__   
_ “The sharp knife of a short life, _ __   
_ I've had just enough time Both,”  _ Gabe carries off the end. __   
_   
_ __ “If I die young, bury me in satin ,” now it was Jack's turn to lead.

_   
_ _ “Lay me down on a bed of roses,”  _ his voice now leading. 

__   
_ “Sink me in the river at dawn _ __   
_ Send me away with the words of a love song.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “The sharp knife of a short life”  Jack decided to show off a little while he grinned at Gabriel who only grinned in return.

__   
_ “I've had just enough time,”  _ he finished the verse. __   
_   
_ __ “And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom ,” Morrison once again taking the lead.

_   
_ _ “I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,”  _ they both sang at equal volumes.

_   
_ _ “I've never known the lovin' of a woman,”  _ Jack took the lead here, face falling sadly. Gabriel's heart ached.

 

_ “But it sure felt nice when she was holdin' my hand,”  _ a small smile. 

_  
__“There's a girl here in town, says she'll love me forever,_ _  
_ _And who would have thought forever could be severed by…”_ he trailed off a little. _  
_ _  
_ __“...the sharp knife of a short life, ” they both picked up and Jack decided that maybe showing off could make the knot in his throat disappear.

__   
_ “Well I've had just enough time _ ,” Gabriel nudged Jack's shoulder as he sang, maybe a bit more emotion than necessary behind the line but he didn't care as long as it made Jack smile. And it did. __   
  


A short piano intermission played, Gabriel showing off his talents.  __   
_   
_ __ “A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar ” a smile, Jack really enjoyed this verse. 

__   
_ “They're worth so much more after I'm a goner _ __   
_ And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin',”  _ Jack made a 'how-about-that’ expression as he sang. __   
_   
_ __ “If I die young, bury me in satin,”  they began at equal volumes and it carried off. 

__   
_ “Lay me down on a bed of roses _ _   
_ __ Sink me in the river at dawn,”  they continued.

__   
_ “Send me away with the words of a love song,”  _ both Jack and Gabriel had the same thought as they smirked at one another while belting the end of the line. __   
_   
_ __ “If I die young, bury me in satin,”  they continued to look at one another as they sang.

__   
_ “Lay me down on a bed of roses _ __   
_ Sink me in the river at dawn _ __   
_ Send me away with the words of a love song,”  _ they ended the verse. __   
_   
_ __ “The sharp knife of a short life,”  this line and the following were Gabriel's alone.

 

_ “well I've had just enough time,”  _ he gave a small nod.

 

_ “If I die young, bury me in satin,”  _ they joined together once again. 

_   
_ _ “Lay me down…”  _ they ended the song, beaming at each other. 

 

“That was pretty good, if I do say so myself,” Gabriel said, smile still present on his face.

 

“I'd have to agree,” he replied. 

 

“Sombra would want us to record as soon as possible,” Gabriel began, “but lucky for us she hasn't heard us.”

 

“Yet,” Jack added. 

 

“Yet,” Gabe repeated with a chuckle, “you think you ready to record or want me to buy you more time?”

 

“You'd do that?” Jack found himself brave enough to ask.

 

Gabriel shrugged, “I told you I'd cover you, didn't I? That applies for more than you'd think.”

 

“That's really sweet,” Jack mumbled while looking at the piano keys.

 

Gabriel was glad that Jack's gaze was elsewhere, seeing how he felt his cheeks warm up, “I guess?” He mumbled in response. 

 

“But, uh, I don't think I'm ready just yet, so thank you,” Jack replied in a whisper. 

 

“Sure thing,” another shrug as he dug around his pocket, “hey,” he called out. 

 

Jack looked at him, “yes?” 

 

“Mind giving me your number? You kind of need to,” Gabe said but quickly stopped to add, “well, you don't  _ need _ to, but it would be easier.” 

 

He floundered, “and it wouldn't just be me, it'd be all of us, it's just the others haven't gotten around to it and-” 

 

Gabriel stopped his rambling as Jack covered a small snort and a laugh with his hand. 

 

“Are you laughing at me?” He raised a brow at Jack. 

 

Jack waved his hand in front of him as he choked back his laughter, “no, no, it's just,” another snort, “big, tough Reaper freaking out about swapping contacts is honestly really endearing,” he smiled. 

 

_ “Real smooth, Reyes. Give the boy a panic attack then just about have one yourself while asking him his number,”  _ he thought with a frown.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you upset?” Jack's laughter died down and his gaze fell again. 

 

_ “Fuck. Abort mission. How do I fix this.”  _ Gabe thought.

 

“Yes. Because the only way I got you to laugh was at my awkwardness at social interaction. Really hurts the ego,” he grasped at his heart with a dramatic motion. 

 

A quick snort.

 

_ “Bingo.”  _ Gabriel thought, “who would believe this? A boy scout  _ laughing _ instead of helping someone in distress,” he brought the back of his hand to his forehead in a mock swoon.

 

A chuckle, “and  _ I'm _ the one that could give Teresa competition,” Jack rolled his eyes, smile on his face. 

 

“So about that number, you sadist,” Gabriel began while looking at him, “am I going to have to beg for it?” 

 

Jack rolled his eyes and took out a little device from his pocket. 

 

“Oh. My. God.” Gabriel said, blinking at the object in Jack's hand.

 

“What?”

 

“Is that a fucking flip phone?” Gabe asked in pure disbelief.

 

Jack's cheeks flushed, “shut the fuck up it was the cheapest thing I could find,” he mumbled. 

 

“Just don't show it to Sombra. She'd have cows.” He replied through laughter. 

 

Jack smacked his shoulder, “shut up it's not funny,” he pouted. 

 

“Oh? So you can laugh at me but I can't laugh at you?” Gabe asked with a roll of eyes and a grin. 

 

“Yes,” Jack crossed his arms with that goddamn pout still present. 

 

_ “He could get away with murder with that face,”  _ Gabriel thought off hand. 

 

“How is that fair?” He chuckled at the claim. 

 

“Life's not fair, we just sang about it. Jesus, Gabriel pay attention,” he rolled his eyes and Gabriel laughed. 

 

“Now give me your damn number,” he grumbled as he opened his phone. 

 

“How demanding,” Reyes commented as he went to his contacts while dictating the numbers.

 

“Okay, done. Thank you.” Jack gave a quick nod and closed his phone, Gabriel had gone ahead and given him the numbers of the other Overwatch members. 

 

“You're absolutely welcome, boy scout,” Gabe smiled. 

 

“Anything else you want to ask me while we're at it?” Jack asked with a chew of his lip. 

 

_ “Again with that?” _ Gabriel thought at the gesture, “kind of? I was thinking we really should get to know each other. I called you family back there but,” he shrugged, “we've known each other for twenty-four hours and all I know about you is your name, favorite color and number, and that you like alternate universes and music.”

 

“But that's all there is to me?” Jack said with a tilt of his head. 

 

“Bullshit,” Gabe frowned.

 

“Excuse me?” Jack blinked. 

 

“There's always more, so how about this,” he looked at Jack, “we ask each other five questions until the day of the concert. We're allowed to skip questions or give vague answers as long as we're still completely honest, that ok?”

 

Jacket gave a sigh and a small smile, “sounds fun,” he shrugged, “sure, I'm down.” 

 

“Great,” Gabriel smiled as he stood, “let's go check up on the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover used: https://youtu.be/QQoFLrZ5C3M
> 
> Comments/reviews/criticism and general thoughts are welcome an appreciated! Song suggestions would be lovely! Drop the off here or say hi over at my Tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com). Fic stuff is tagged under: nori talks praying.


	9. Question: Tell Me How You Feel About This

Immediately after Gabriel told Jack about the five questions the first thing that surged into his head was, _“Why do you like Ricky Martin so much? Is it because you're gay?_ **_Are_ ** _you gay? Do you have a type? Am_ **_I_ ** _your type?”_ But he pushed them all down.

 

Once practice was over, after dinner was done, and the girls had gone off to bed, Jack had decided to use up his first question with a simple, “what's your favorite color?”

 

Gabriel had given him a 'are-you-serious?’ look and once he saw Jack was actually earnestly asking he chuckled, “black, but I thought that much would be obvious.”

 

Jack shrugged, “yeah, but there's no harm in confirming, is there?” He asked.

 

Gabriel smiled, “I guess not.”

 

Jack rubbed at the back of his neck and gave his lip a bite, he heard Gabriel sigh and looked at him, “what?”

 

“That's a bad habit, you could mess up your lips like that,” he huffed.

 

Jack gave another shrug, “yeah but it doesn't really matter. Plus, it's either my lips or my nails and I prefer this.”

 

“I could get you one of those little toys they make for people with anxiety, if you want,” Gabriel mumbled, not sure if that was too forward or too presumptuous.

 

“Dude, the other day I tried to buy instant ramen and my card got declined. I use a _flip phone_ ,” he chuckled, “I don't think I can splurge on that.”

 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him, “When did I say you were the one that was going to buy it?”

 

“Gabriel, no. I'm not gonna let you buy me shit for my anxiety. And that's not up for debate,” Jack stated as he crossed his arms.

 

Reyes held his hands up in defeat, “alright, fine.”

 

“Thank you. And thank you for offering, it was very kind of you,” he smiled.

 

Gabriel gave a nod, “sure thing, boy scout.”

 

“With how nice you're being I might just make you an honorary member of the troop,” Jack chuckled.

 

“Not my style. I live on the edge and all that so it wouldn't be good for my badass reputation,” Gabe grinned.

 

“Pffff, that's Reaper's reputation, not yours, excuse you,” Jack laughed.

 

“How dare you? We are merely two sides of the same coin,” Gabriel said with a huff and a fold of arms.

 

Jack laughed again, “I'm sure you are.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and decided to keep the conversation going, “how do you feel about leather?”

 

“Uhhhhhhh, Gabriel, I'm flattered but we _just_ met,” Jack said with mock horror on his face.

 

“Jesus Christ, Morrison I meant on clothes, get your mind out of the gutter!” Gabriel exclaimed which only caused Jack to laugh loudly.

 

“I'm sorry, it was right there,” he said wiping at his eyes, “yeah, I'm cool with it.”

 

“I mean, you didn't have much of a choice. If you had said no then tough luck,” he shrugged.

 

“Well thankfully that wasn't the outcome,” Jack smiled. He then looked at Gabriel, “when am I seeing the costumes, anyway?”

 

“The day of the concert. I want it to be a surprise,” he smirked in reply.

 

“But I don't like surprises,” Jack mumbled.

 

“Tough luck,” Gabe shrugged.

 

“Ugh, you're the worst,” Jack said with a pout, “you're uninvited from the troop.”

 

Gabe chuckled, “fair enough.”

 

“I can't believe I ever considered you as a member,” he mumbled.

 

“Could you stop being a drama queen for like, ten minutes maybe?” Gabe said with a roll of eyes and quirk of the lips.

 

“Yes. But I'm counting,” Jack stuck out his tongue.

 

A roll of eyes, “you're insufferable.”

 

“What happened to the sweet 'I’ll cover you’? Hmmmm?” Jack asked accusingly.

 

“I changed my mind, it's too much work. You'll probably get into scandals left and right,” Gabe replied and gestured his hands outward, “Soldier: 76 from Overwatch spotted entering hotel with three girls, leaving with five! Soldier: 76 found drunk on the floor in Miami! Soldier: 76-” he was interrupted by Jack.

 

“Ok, ok, I get the image,” he chuckled, “but don't worry neither of those would happen.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Scout's honor,” he held a hand up, “and it's purely because it would be entering with five and leaving with seven,” he grinned and Gabriel shoved him with a snort.

 

“You fucking wish, you absolute dork,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Jack touched his own heart, “be still my beating heart, I've been called a dork. _And_ I've made the stone cold Gabriel Reyes laugh,” he placed the back of his own hand on his forehead, “I've been blessed.”

 

“What happened to not being a diva for ten minutes?” Gabe yet again rolled his eyes.

 

“Lost count? Couldn't do it? Either or,” Jack shrugged.

 

“Do you like animals?” Gabriel asked seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Who doesn't? Animals are great,” Jack easily replied.

 

“What's your favorite breed of dog?”

 

“Corgi,” Jack shrugged.

 

“What?” Gabriel asked in disbelief.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, “what?”

 

“I could have gone to my grave _swearing_ you would say labrador,” Gabe replied.

 

Jack frowned, “didn't we have a conversation about assumptions?”

 

“Yes, we did. But that's why I asked, didn't I?” Gabe answered almost smugly.

 

“What's yours?”

 

“...golden retrievers,” he whispered, glancing to the side.

 

Jack left out a small _'pfff’_.

 

“Are you going to laugh at me again?”

 

“No, it's just,” a small chuckle, “it paints an adorable mental image.”

 

“In my defense I love all dogs equally and will pet them all,” Gabriel had just added fuel to the flames.

 

Jack was giggling.

 

“Do you like cats?” Gabe continued the questions in hopes Jack would stop for a minute.

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Now it was Gabriel's turn to laugh at the honesty.

 

“Who doesn't like cats?” Jack asked, “do _you_ like cats?”

 

“Yes, I love cats but maybe not as much as you,” Gabriel chuckled.

 

“What's your favorite breed?” Jack asked with interest.

 

“Uh… Persians..?” Gabe replied slowly, he didn't know that many cat breeds.

 

“You're just saying that to please me, aren't you?” Morrison asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“No, I just don't know a lot about cats,” he chuckled, “what's your favorite?”

 

“Exotic Shorthairs are my reason to live. They're like pugs, but in cat form. They are perfect and if I didn't have a flip phone I would show you a picture,” Jack answered earnestly.

 

Gabriel smiled, “they sound pretty cute.”

 

“They're the fucking cutest,” Jack said seriously with an accompanying nod.

 

Gabe let out another chuckle, “and you said there wasn't more to you.”

 

Jack flushed, “shut the fuck up.”

 

“I'm getting deja vu,” Gabriel said with a laugh.

 

“You're gonna get punched if you keep this up,” Jack whispered with a pout.

 

“Maybe when you gain some muscle, boy scout,” Gabe grinned.

 

“I'll have you know I am fucking ripped,” Jack stated and Gabriel found himself doubling over in laughter.

 

“You're gonna wake the whole block up, Jesus,” Jack said with a huff.

 

“I'm,” laughter, “sorry it's just,” a deep breath and some chuckles, “your waist is probably smaller than my forearm and you expect me to take that seriously?”

 

Jack shoved him, “fuck off, we can't all be big and muscular. Some of us are lean and sensually toned,” he mumbled.

 

A small snort.

 

“Don't you fucking start again,” Jack warned with newly narrowed eyes.

 

“Fine, fine, back to the questions, I have two left,” he smiled to placate Jack.

 

“Two? But you asked four,” Jack said with a tilt of the head.

 

“I wasn't counting duplicates 'cause if we do we only get five questions in instead of ten,” he shrugged, “but if you want to count the duplicates that's fine.”

 

“Actually that's pretty smart,” he smiled, “let's stick to that, then,” Jack replied.

 

“What do you think about smoking?”

 

“Wow from animals to vices,” Jack said with a small laugh, Gabe shrugged.

 

“Honesty, right?”

 

“Preferably, yeah.”

 

“Never really tried and probably never will,” he shrugged, “And well, it's weird... It's really unhealthy so I don't condone it, _but_ I actually kinda like the smell of it?” Jack replied hesitantly.

 

“Huh, I don't think I've ever heard that before,” Gabe replied, “and it's not _that_ weird. It's not like you go up to a smoker and sniff them.”

 

“Ok, yeah, that _is_ a lot weirder” he laughed, “you?”

 

“Used to as a teenager. Then I got into singing and wised up,” he replied, “drinking?”

 

Jack scrunched his nose, “nope. I hate the smell, it makes me sick,” he replied, “but I don't mind people that do drink since it's a pretty normal thing,” a shrug, “and you?”

 

“Occasionally, usually whiskey and shit,” Gabe answered.

 

“You look the type,” Jack said.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Gabriel raised a brow.

 

“Stoic and rugged guy like you? I would've had a heart attack if you had replied with a 'yes’ followed by 'but only mojitos’,” Jack said with a short snort.

 

“I’ll have you know they're not that bad; how dare you,” Gabe answered in joking outrage.

 

“That wasn't the point, Gabriel,” he chuckled.

 

“I know, but I had to defend their honor above mine,” he stated with a smile.

 

“My, what a gentleman,” a roll of eyes.

 

“Hey, my last name doesn't mean King for no reason. I have a name to uphold,” he answered with a pointed nod.

 

“I love the fact that you could've used the angel counter but no, you chose your ego,” Jack smirked.

 

“I only use that for special occasions, boy scout,” he returned the facial expression.

 

Another roll of eyes, “forgive me, your majesty.”

 

“Is that my nickname now? Sure beats the hell out of 'edgelord’ and 'Shadow the Hedgehog’,” Gabriel said in return.

 

“Could be,” Jack gave a half shrug, “or I could call you King of the edgelords.”

 

“How dare you imply that I already wasn't.”

 

Jack laughed and Gabriel still couldn't get enough of the bubbly sound. He smiled in return.

 

If he didn't lock the thoughts up tight enough, he know he'd be seriously and thoroughly fucked.

  
What Gabriel didn't know was that Jack was having a similar internal debate at the fact that to him, Gabriel's smile felt like actual sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no song, sorry!! But! Next chapter will hopefully make up for it.
> 
> Comments/reviews/criticism are always welcome! Song suggestions are also appreciated. Drop one off here or at my Tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)  
> Fic tag: nori talks praying


	10. For a Smile They Can Share The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start off by thanking you for all the support. It's really motivated to keep this mess going <3 
> 
> This was actually one of my favorite chapters to write and one I really looked forward to, so I really hope you enjoy it!

Over the course of the week Jack had ended up learning a lot of little things from his housemates. Cleanup duty had its perks, in a way. 

 

Jack learned that Sombra and Mercy liked their coffee black  _ “like Gabe’s soul,”  _ the girls had joked. Pharah also took hers black but the syrupy residue showed she drowned it in sugar; the most surprising to Jack was Gabriel's, which was more of a 'milk and sugar with coffee’ type of thing. 

 

He had also noticed how Angela always left pieces of corn but never meat; Pharah always wiped her plate clean and so did Sombra, true to her 'don’t waste food’ policy. Gabriel always cut the pieces of fat out of any meat he had and always left it. 

 

The most common dessert seemed to be carrot cake because it was the only one they could agree on. None liking it too much or too little to not eat. 

 

Snacks were all divided into little tupperware and shelves labeled with names. You'd have to be a monster to take someone else's food. Jack noticed it never stopped Sombra from sneaking things out of Gabriel's designated spot with a quick  _ “our little secret, rubio,” _ thrown at Jack. 

 

They were small details but Jack was happy. He enjoyed their surprised faces and honest smiles he had received the time he brought them all their coffee just the way they liked it. Each in it's respective mug. The galaga themed one was Sombra's, Mercy's was plain white; Jack's personal favorite was the one that belonged to Pharah since it was themed after one of his favorite Disney movies, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Gabriel's was also surprisingly cute, being black with a white owl decorated on it. 

 

Jack and Gabriel had made a ritual of sorts, always being the last to bed after asking each other their five questions. So far, none were too personal and Jack was very grateful about it. 

 

But the anxiety, of course, remained. Jack had woken up outside of his bed twice during the week, knowing he had been sleepwalking for sure. He still wondered how he hadn't barged into someone's room yet. He hoped to keep it that way. 

 

Tuesday of the following week rolled up, they had already had dinner and were done for the day so once Jack had finished up cleaning he had decided to head to his room. Around twenty or so minutes later Jack heard a knock on his door.

 

He stood up from his bed and an open door revealed Gabriel standing there hugging some object to himself.

 

Jack stared.

 

“This is one of my old mp3s, it's been wiped clean. This is my laptop which I want you to borrow,” Gabriel said as he presented them to him.

 

Jack looked at him, “Uh?” Was all that came out. 

 

“Okay, I'll explain better. If you had a smartphone I would've just asked you for a playlist straight up,” he replied and Jack was still lost. 

 

“The plan is for you to fill this up with as many songs as you can. Songs that make you happy, sad, songs that mean a lot to you. Maybe one's that make you want to rip your heart out your chest and set it on fire,” he shrugged as he looked at Jack, Gabriel's expression uncertain.

 

“That sounds really fun,” Jack admitted with a blink. 

 

“Of course I'll do the same,” Gabriel continued, “and, like, I don't want to just swap them. I want us to sit down with each other and talk about them. If we're comfortable enough with sharing stories, of course. The point is to know each other better and all that crap.” 

 

Jack smiled. It was such an honest and sweet gesture. He knew that Gabriel still meant what he had said, how he had wanted them to be like actual family. 

 

“That's cool,” the smile remained, “when and where.” 

 

“Uhh, tonight, actually,” he smiled sheepishly, “I don't want to give each other too much time to think about it,” he lifted his shoulders in a shrug, “more natural, I guess? Plus, although Sombra rules us with an iron fist, you know she usually gives us Wednesday off so if we stay up late it won't bite us in the ass.” 

 

“Seems fair, what about the where?”

 

“That’s a surprise,” Gabriel grinned. 

 

“Come the fuck on! It's been a week and I  _ still _ haven't seen my stage costume! Or any of yours!” Jack protested.

 

“In my defense I did say I'd show you the day of the concert, so you have no right to complain,” he replied.

 

“ _ Fine.  _ But it better be good,” he quietly huffed.

 

“Are you implying that something  _ I _ , Gabriel Reyes, king of the edgelords, have planned has the capability of being anything but great?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “yeah, sure, call the boy scout a diva when you're a narcissistic fuck.” 

 

“Not narcissistic, I just know and admire my greatness,” he grinned and finally handed Jack the objects, “have fun.”

 

“Will do, your highness,” although the tone was mocking Jack still smiled as Gabriel turned and left for his own room.

 

Jack sat down on his bed and opened the laptop with the smile still on his face.

 

There were so many choices and options. He couldn't really decide but he knew he had a short time frame so he picked the first that came to mind. 

 

He considered putting some of the band's songs, grinned, and shook his head. They were great, of course, but they weren't  _ quite _ as important as others. 

 

After hours of listening and relistening to songs deciding whether or not they'd make the cut, he finally settled for 40-something songs. Jack hoped it wasn't too much and just as he was about to cut some out, there was a knock on the door. 

 

He looked at the clock on his bedside table and noted it was midnight as he went to open the door. 

 

“You good to go, Jack?” Gabe asked with a bit of a smile. He was a nervous wreck inside. Gabe still couldn't believe he had gone through with the plan, and couldn't believe that Jack had actually said yes. 

 

“Ok, warning,” Jack began, “there's like 40 songs on this thing,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Don't worry, mine does too,” Gabe replied with an almost shy smile, “I had to come knock on your door to stop myself from adding 40 more,” he chuckled and Jack laughed in return. 

 

“Funny because if you hadn't arrived when you did, I would've cut it in half,” Jack replied with a small smile. 

 

“Well, lucky for us that I did,” Gabriel said, “now let's get going.” 

 

“Where exactly?” 

 

“Just follow me,” he rolled his eyes. 

 

Jack sighed and complied. 

 

Gabriel led them downstairs, outside the house, and to the back of the building where they were met with a small alley and a ladder going up to the roof. 

 

“Had to take the long way,” Gabriel said as he started going up, “I have a shortcut through my room but I don't know how good your climbing is,” he continued as he neared a third of the way. 

 

Gabriel looked back at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jack took this as an invitation to follow and so he did. 

 

“Well, I'm glad you didn't expect me to be Nathan Drake,” Jack replied as he climbed

 

Gabriel chuckled. 

 

Once they were both finally on the roof of their home, Jack looked around. 

 

It was L.A. 

 

Of course the stars weren't out. But it was still nice; and honestly very relaxing. The soft breeze felt nice on Jack's skin and he smiled. 

 

“I didn't really think things through so we're not exactly stargazing,” Gabriel started, “but I promise someday we will,” he sighed but suddenly stopped and looked at Jack, “if you want, that is.”

 

Jack chuckled, “should I start making another playlist?” 

 

“That's the spirit,” Gabe grinned and sat down on a blanket thrown on the floor, he gave the space next to him a pat as an invitation to Jack.

 

“It's still really pretty out here,” Jack mumbled and took the offered seat as Gabriel searched his pockets for his phone. 

 

“You know who's prettier?” Gabe replied while looking at Jack with a grin.

 

“I swear to God if you say Trevi,” Jack groaned.

 

“Actually, I was going to say Ricky, but thank you for the wonderful suggestion,” he laughed.

 

“Fuck off,” he gave a short roll of eyes and looked at Gabe, “so, rock paper scissors for who plays the first song?” Jack asked. 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “sure, sounds good. Any rules for the actual music, though?” 

 

“Just two I guess,” Jack said and Gabriel gave an expectant nod, “first is that it has to be shuffle.” 

 

“Alright, yeah, that makes it more fun,” Gabriel gave a nod, “and the second?”

 

“No skipping.”

 

“Any particular reason why?” Gabe inquired with a raised brow.

 

“You said it was to know each other better, right? So skipping a song would be like skipping that little part of you. Unless it's like repeated or something.” Jack said.

 

Gabriel's heart was giving gymnast a run for their money at Jack's answer, “sounds fair,” he smiled. 

 

“Ok, let's go. Imma beat your ass at rock paper scissors,” Jack said with a grin, Gabriel gave a roll of eyes.

 

Jack had lost miserably, even after he plead for a three out of five. 

 

Gabriel laughed as he played his first song. 

 

Jack broke out laughing at the first notes, “Nightmare Before Christmas? Really?” 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Gabriel grumbled, “you start laughing at me or judging I'm calling the whole thing off.” 

 

Jack gave a pout, “don't be like that, I wasn't making fun of you.” 

 

“Oh really? The laugh indicated otherwise,” he rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm laughing because it's cute! You hinted that you liked Amy Lee but I didn't expect Sally's Song on here!” 

 

“It's actually not ‘cause of her,” Gabe replied and Jack tilted his head sideways.

 

“See? This is the fun of this. Explaining,” he gave a quick smile before continuing, “the movie was one of my favorites as a kid, I think Danny Elfman was one of my biggest influences as a child,” he shrugged and added, “music wise, I mean. And, well, the song speaks to me. Sally always knew better. She was labeled a pessimist and a downer for being realistic. I loved that about her,” Gabriel smiled. 

 

Jack couldn't help but return the expression, it was all really sweet, “that's really fucking nice.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel grinned, “a big plus is Amy’s kick-ass cover.” 

 

Jack rolled his eyes. 

 

The song ended and now came Jack's turn.

 

A few familiar piano notes played and Gabriel was looking at him in disbelief, “is that fucking-” he was interrupted by Jack.

 

“ _ Hey, _ if I can't judge, neither can you,” he mumbled.

 

“Are you fucking kidding? I love RENT.” Gabriel continued to look at him, “this is like, probably my second favorite track.” 

 

“Are you serious?” Jack blinked and Gabriel smiled with a nod.

 

“Yeah I am.” 

 

“That's honestly really nice to hear,” Jack chuckled, “as a kid I used to be into musicals and not many people seemed to share the interest,” he shrugged. 

 

“Hello, I'm Gabriel Reyes, a musician that loves Ricky Martin, if I wasn't into musicals the world would probably fall apart at the lack of stereotypes,” Gabe replied as he held out his hand for Jack to shake. 

 

Jack snorted and shoved his hand away. 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “so? What's the reason.” 

 

“I relate to both of them,” a shrug, “two sides of a coin? Order and mayhem, two extremes, it's just appealing to me. But personally I always related to Mimi the most.” 

 

“Mimi? Really?” Gabriel gave a small laugh. 

 

“Yup. Used to joke around that I was gonna be a stripper instead of going to college. Didn't take,” he laughed. 

 

“I'm not sure if you're joking or not,” Gabe replied.

 

“Ish? I saw myself in all the characters. Kind of the point, wasn't it? To relate.” He hummed, “but Mimi did mean a lot to me… someone labeled worthless by society still finding happiness… it was sweet,” he smiled at Gabriel. 

 

“Shit, this is really funny. My boys were always Roger and Collins,” he chuckled, “both a little lost, both looking for purpose,” he looked at Jack with a smile, “both finding it. Well, to their own extent. Poor Collins,” he gave a small frown.” 

 

“I see more of Roger in you, though. Aspiring musician and all that.” 

 

“Guess you're right,” he said, “should've put One Song Glory in this, huh?”

 

“A true tragedy,” Jack sighed, “maybe next time?”

 

Gabriel nodded, “next time,” he echoed, “speaking of, it's my turn. Song ended while we talked.” 

 

“Carry on,” Jack said. 

 

Gabriel pressed play on the next track.

 

“Sounds angry,” Jack said at the vocals.

 

“It's very angry,” Gabe replied, “a rough translation is: these hands are stained red from all the times I've murdered you in my sleep with so much passion,” Gabe laughed at Jack's horrified expression. 

 

“Jesus,” Jack said.

 

“My favorite lines are the chorus,” he grinned as he looked at Jack, “Because you are dead, dead you will be, you can rest easy because only in dreams am I brave enough to kill,” another laugh at Jack's expression. 

 

“I might look like I'm scared, and I am, a little, yes,” Jack began, “but I'm just sad I can't understand it. It sounds like a great fucking song,” he finished his thought. 

 

“It's amazing,” Gabriel grinned, “maybe one day I'll translate the full thing for you.”

 

“That would be nice; so? Reason?” 

 

“It's a fun song,” Gabriel shrugged, “helps when you're angry and it's good for a workout.”

 

“Cool,” Jack said.

 

“Go on, what does your musical loving ass have in store,” Gabe teased. 

 

“Let us see,” he replied as he pressed play. 

 

“Oh,” Jack quickly said.

 

“That's a really good song,” Gabe mumbled as the violins kicked up. 

 

“Yeah,” Jack said quietly. 

 

He looked at Gabriel after a while and saw him quietly mouthing the words, “ _ your parents say everything is your fault _ ,” came Gabe's singing, “ _ but they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all _ ,” he caught Jack's gaze and smiled. 

 

“I think we can skip the explanation for this one, yeah?” Gabriel kept the smile. 

 

Jack honest to God felt like he would cry, he gave a nod and smiled back as they both quietly sang along.

 

“My turn, let's hope it's not related to my grunge phase,” Gabriel laughed as he pressed play, “oh  _ fuck  _ **_yeah,_ ** ” he exclaimed and immediately joined in Big Sean's intro. 

 

“You like Fall Out Boy?” Jack blinked. 

 

“I have many guilty pleasures,” he shrugged “this happens to be one.” 

 

Jack laughed and found himself nodding his head to the beat, mouthing the words. 

 

“Eyyyy,” Gabriel quietly said before rapping along to Sean's verse, hand motions included at the,  _ “hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you,” _ he pointed at Jack who fell back laughing. 

 

“How dare you laugh at my impeccable skills,” Gabe said. 

 

“You're so bad, I don't know what fucked me up the most, the ey or the gestures,” he managed through laughter. 

 

“Fuck off and hit me with your best shot, boy scout,” he said with a grin. 

 

“Fine, fine,” Jack was still giggling as he hit play. 

 

“No wonder you asked me if I liked them,” He said at the familiar voice. 

 

Jack gave a small shrug, “what can I say? I like them a lot. They were the first concert I ever went to,” he smiled fondly at the memory.

 

“Did you cry?” Gabriel quietly teased.

 

“Did I  _ cry _ ? No.” He answered.

 

“Oh,” Gabe began but Jack cut in.

 

“I fucking bawled my eyes out. It wasn't pretty. There was video evidence and we don't talk about it,” he narrowed his eyes at Gabe, “not a soul.” 

 

Gabriel raised his arms, “lips are sealed, boy scout. Now let me hear them blues,” he said with a smile. 

 

The song ended and Gabriel took his turn. 

 

Jack immediately perked up, “you fucking like Bon Jovi?” 

 

Gabriel chuckled at his eager expression, “I take it you do too?” 

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Jack replied immediately.

 

“That's great news,” Gabriel smiled.

 

“And you say  _ I'm  _ the sap,” Jack said with a smirk as he saw Gabriel getting into the song. 

 

“ _ Listen, _ I will bet five dollars that  _ your _ playlist has bed of roses in it along with maybe three other love songs,” he frowned at Gabriel.

 

“I will not be taking that bet,” Jack replied as his cheeks flushed a little.

 

“Eso pensé,” Gabe grinned smugly. 

 

Jack flipped him off, “don't you have a guitar solo to enjoy?” 

 

“Thank you for reminding me,” Gabe said getting back into the song. 

 

At the end of the song Gabe began his explanation, “it's a sweet song, the music is fucking great, the vocals are amazing,” he shrugged, “not a lot to it.”

 

On Jack's turn more Bon Jovi played.

 

“Can we skip it?” Jack asked quietly.

 

“Wasn't it your rule?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said hesitantly, “but I forgot how emotional I get with this one.” 

 

Gabriel looked at him hoping for more of a reply. 

 

“It… reminds me of my parents. When i was young I used to say it was their song. All the shit they've gone through,” he shrugged, “the way my mother smiled every time it played.”

 

Gabriel took the mp3 from Jack and paused it, “it's a shame that the track is in bad quality,” he shrugged, “no use but for me to take my turn, right?” 

 

Jack’s heart felt warm, “yeah, a real shame,” he smiled as Gabriel started his next song. 

 

Cut to six hours later, they were both laying down on the blanket, laughing. 

 

Once the 84 songs had all finished, Gabriel had told Jack a story about how he had been hell-bent to dress up as Gloria Trevi for Halloween when he was six. His dad had made him an outfit that led to half the girls in the neighborhood wanting to rip the dress while the other half thought it was too pretty to destroy. 

 

Jack interrupted their laughing fit by noticing the horizon, “is that the fucking sunrise?” 

 

“Yup,” Gabe popped the 'p’ with a soft chuckle.

 

“We stayed up all night. Listening to music. We fucking belted Journey at the top of our lungs… Jesus Christ the neighbors must hate us,” Jack said, mortified. 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “let them. We had fun, it was worth it. Learned a lot.” 

 

“I'm still shocked Iron Maiden wasn't in that playlist,” Jack mumbled. 

 

“Good. I tried to keep out every song you would expect,” Gabriel said as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Except the duet with Amy I told you about once,” Jack smiled. 

 

“Well, yeah,” Gabriel admitted and realization hit him after so many hours. He had made the playlist tailored around what he thought Jack would like. He practically made it  _ for _ him. Gabriel was so fucked.

 

“I'm so proud you laughed at the 5SOS thing for only half the song,” Jack said with a roll of eyes and a chuckle at the close by memory. 

 

“You should be proud that you made me almost cry twice, and actually get tears out once,” Gabriel sighed. 

 

“Hey, I didn't do that. Shane did. Shane and his beautiful words,” he said with a pointed nod.

 

“That was cheating, though. Wasn't technically a song,” he stuck his tongue out at Jack. 

 

“Let me guess? Doesn't countohmygod you look like a cat doing the blep thing,” Jack quickly rambled the latter half of his sentence upon seeing Gabriel's expression. 

 

“Good thing everything that happened here stays between us,” he said as he flips Jack off. 

“Yeah, yeah, we can sign a contract if you want, your majesty. Anything to keep your reputation,” he gave a quick snort that was interrupted by a yawn. 

 

“We should really go get some sleep in our own beds,” Gabe said as he also yawned.damn those contagious yawns. 

 

“Ooooor,” Jack began, “we could sleep here and hope it doesn't rain? Because I don't know if I can make it down the ladder without passing out,” he said, turning on his side. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” he replied as he mimicked the motion. 

 

“'Night,” Jack mumbled closing his eyes. Gabriel was as pretty as the moon, he couldn't stop himself.

 

“Morning,” Gabriel chuckled as he did the same. And God, Jack was as bright as the sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced:   
> Sally's Song by Danny Elfman/Amy Lee  
> Take Me or Leave Me from RENT  
> Disculpa Los Malos Pensamientos by PXNDX  
> The Last Night by Skillet  
> The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean  
> Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy  
> Always by Bon Jovi  
> Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi  
> Don't Stop Believing by Journey  
> Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee   
> She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> To This Day by Shane Koyczan (highly recommend giving it a listen.)
> 
> No links because, SURPRISE! Here are the full playlist of each character.   
> Jack: https://open.spotify.com/user/alexia_bladen/playlist/38XoPr9TrsZ1ipSSFQiWLh  
> Gabe:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/alexia_bladen/playlist/2DItKvHBVMbe4jxqFVgQ4m
> 
> As always, I would love a few comments/criticism/reviews! Song suggestions are more than welcome, too! Drop them off here or at my Tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)   
> Fic tag: nori talks praying


	11. As We Dance With The Devil Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never danced a day in my life. I'm sorry in advance.

After a couple minutes, Gabriel jolted upright, “on second thought,” he began, “let's get you to bed. I'll carry you if I have to.” 

 

Jack gave a quiet grumble in protest, “but you said you were fine with it,” he whined. 

 

“I changed my mind, so come on,” he gave his shoulder a small shake, “up.” 

 

“But why,” he continued his whining. 

 

Gabriel couldn't just outright say  _ “Because you're awfully suicidal when you sleepwalk and a tall building isn't the best place for you to fall asleep,”  _ so he opted for, “you might get sick, and so could I.” 

 

“ _ Ugh _ ,” Jack finally opened his eyes with a pout and sat up. 

 

Gabriel immediately smiled at the grumpy blonde but rolled his eyes. 

 

Jack stood up with a stretch and a yawn, Gabriel followed suit. 

 

“You really are the worst,” Jack mumbled as he climbed down after Gabriel. 

 

“You can thank me later when you're not hacking up your lungs,” he chuckled as he looked up at Jack. Definitely not looking at his ass. At all. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack replied. 

 

“Where did you get so much attitude, Jack,” Gabe laughed as they walked into the building.

 

“I call it 'spending the whole night up with some edgy asshole who had granted me the chance to sleep then ripped it away from me like a complete sadist’,” came Jack's snappy reply. 

 

Gabriel laughed, “don't worry, princess, you'll get your sleep soon enough.” 

 

They spent the rest of the walk to their rooms in silence. 

 

“Catch ya later, boy scout,” Gabe said with a mock salute as Jack entered his room and Gabriel kept walking to his.

 

“If you're lucky, your majesty,” Jack gave a half assed bow as Gabriel opened his door.

 

Gabriel gave a small snort of a response, the lack of sleep catching up with him. 

 

Cut to midday when Jack forces himself up to get some food. A quick look around the area shows it to be empty, Jack assumed that the girls had either gone out or were just in their rooms. 

 

He opted for a quick bowl of cereal; as he was getting the box down from the cupboard, Gabriel's call of “morning,” made Jack drop the box. 

 

He grasped at his own chest, “I think I almost had a heart attack,” he breathed, “I'm 23 I'm too young for this shit, Gabriel.” 

 

Jack kept forgetting that Gabriel's preferred spot was hidden from the stairs’ field of view.

 

Gabe laughed in response as Jack picked the box up and continued to serve himself. 

 

“So about that 5 Seconds of Summer,” Gabriel started with a grin. He wasn't really going going to let him live that down for a while. 

 

“So, about those roses and that Thursday,” he replied with narrowed eyes as he turned to him with bowl in hand. 

 

“ _ Hey, _ ” Gabriel protested, “Jueves was there because I thought-” he cut himself short, couldn't really say  _ “I thought of you.” _

 

“You thought?” Jack asked with a raised brow, sitting next to Gabriel on the island. 

 

Gabe cleared his throat, “thought your prissy ass might enjoy it,” he said with a shrug, looking anywhere but at Jack. 

 

Jack frowned but not at the comment, “but it was supposed to be about you.” 

 

Gabriel gave another shrug, “I told you, it's just a really sweet song. That's all.” 

 

Jack gave a hum through a spoonful of cereal. 

 

After swallowing he looked at Gabe, “I still can't believe you didn't have any Panic in your playlist,” he smirked and continued eating. 

 

“And  _ I _ can't believe you did,” Gabe rested his head on his hand, elbow propped on the table, “who's the edgelord now,” he smirked.

“Hey, I fucking told you the song meant a lot to me,” he replied pointing his spoon at Gabe, “how dare you.” 

 

A chuckle, “yeah, my bad, Jack.” 

 

A nod signaled the end of the conversation as Jack set on to finishing his “breakfast”. 

 

Once he was finished he looked at Gabriel. 

 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him, “yes?” 

 

Jack looked at his empty bowl as he chewed at his lip, “uh, remember that time you said you'd teach me to dance?” He mumbled. 

 

“Yeah?” Gabriel replied, not too sure where this was going. 

 

“Uhm,” Jack began but sighed, “nevermind.” 

 

“Go on, I don't bite unless requested,” Gabe said with a smile, hoping to ease Jack's visible distress. 

 

“I was just wondering if you felt like trying?” He said in a barely audible voice, still working at his lips.

 

Gabriel blinked.

 

“Yeah, dumb question, sorry. You probably have stuffed planned,” he continued his whisper, anxiety climbing it's way up his throat. 

Jack heard Gabriel stand up and soon after his bowl was gone, he looked up. 

 

“Well? Get up,” Gabe replied, “got a lot of work ahead of us. I have zero belief in being merciful so you're probably going to be aching until Saturday,” he said while looking at Jack, “still up for it?” 

 

Jack gave a nod. 

 

“Good,” Gabriel smiled, “and stop biting your lip for fuck’s sake, you'll end up bleeding.”

 

“It's not that bad,” came Jack's reply as he stood up. 

 

“El tan es lo que mata,” Gabriel sighed, dropping the plate in the sink on his way to the stairs. 

 

“Hey, slow down if you want me to understand half of what you said,” Jack said in a small huff, following him down the stairs.

 

“Not important, gringo,” Gabe chuckled as he opened the door to the recording room.

 

“Haven't heard that one since we met,” Jack said, still on edge but much calmer now, “and here I thought you had finally warmed up to me.”

 

“I did,” Gabriel replied immediately and Jack smiled, “but you just had to remind me how white you are.” 

 

“Wait until you see my dancing,” Jack gave a chuckle and entered the room with Gabriel.

 

“Jesús, María y José, you're going to be the death of me, I swear,” he replied as he made his way to some speakers at the back of the room. 

 

“Are we dancing Gloria?” Jack smirked.

 

“Do not test a man's passion, Jack Morrison,” Gabriel turned to look at him, “because I  _ will _ break out into an entire choreography for Todos Me Miran,” he said, face set in determination. 

 

Jack giggled, “God, you're such a Maureen.” 

 

“No, I'm definitely more of a Joanne,” he responded as he set his phone up. 

 

“Debatable,” Jack grinned. 

 

“What happened to seeing me as a Roger?” Gabe let out a small laugh. 

 

“That's why I said it was debatable,” Jack said with a roll of eyes and a smile. 

 

Gabriel returned the eye roll and went to select a song. 

 

“Wait, that makes you the Joanne to my,” Jack stopped for a second at his words.

 

_ “Please say Maureen,” _ Gabriel found himself thinking. 

 

“Sorry, how did I confuse those? I meant the Roger to my,” he stopped himself again.

 

_ “Mimi?”  _ Gabriel's brain supplied his own thoughts.

 

_ “God damn it Morrison,”  _ was Jack's internal debate, interrupted only by Gabriel's, “yes?”

 

“I can't believe I forgot his name,” was Jack's way of saving himself, fully knowing Mark's name, “I'm a disgrace to musical theatre,” he shook his head. 

 

“Oh,” Gabriel found himself saying out loud, noting the tone of disappointment he quickly searched for a save, “Mark, right?” 

 

Jack gave a quick point at Gabriel, “yes, Mark, exactly.” 

 

Gabriel made a soft chuckle, “yeah, you relate to him so much that you forget his name. I can almost touch the connection.” 

 

“How dare you laugh at my memory,” Jack gasped out. 

 

Another roll of eyes from Gabriel as he finally settled on one song. 

 

“You still wanna go through with this?” Asked Jack in a quiet voice. 

 

“I'm the one that should be asking you. How good's your salsa?” 

 

“Terrible, I only know how to waltz,” Jack replied. 

 

“It's a start,” he sighed, “let's start off without music and once you've got it we'll give it a shot,” he turned to face Jack, stepping more into the center of the room. 

 

“You forgot the if,” he said as he joined Gabriel.

 

“No, I did not. Because we're not leaving this room until you do,” Gabe said with a pointed look as he faced the wall in front of him.

 

“You're a monster,” Jack sighed in defeat as he did the same. 

 

“Alright, so,” he began, “we start with a small bend of knees while moving hips,” a snort from Jack.

 

“Good luck finding them,” he said. 

 

“That's your problem, not mine, boy scout,” he said with a short laugh, “now come on.” 

 

Jack sighed again and did as he was told, following Gabriel's lead. 

 

“Your hands should go in little motions when you move the hips,” he continued and looked at Jack, “I've seen worse. So far, so good.” 

 

“Gee, thanks,” a quiet huff of a laugh. 

 

“Now we step,” he moved his right foot back, “and keep the small motions. One,” a short step in place with his left, “two,” and immediately moved his right foot back to join the left, “three.” 

 

Jack attempted to repeat the motion, forgetting to step in place. 

 

“Close,” Gabriel said with half a shrug, “but you went one-three instead of one-two-three,” he continued and gestured to his left, “you gotta give a little step on two.” 

 

Another attempt from Jack, “better?”

 

“Better,” Gabriel said with a nod, “you'll get the speed the more we do it. 

 

Three more times for good measure and they moved onto the next step. 

 

“and a five,” he stepped forward with his left foot, “six,” short step in place, “seven” immediately retracted his foot to meet the other. 

 

Jack mimicked it, easier now, “ok, this isn't so bad.” 

 

“Wait until the actual dancing to tell me that,” he chuckled, “this is just the intro.” 

 

A small groan. 

 

Three more repetitions, “alright, full thing now,” Gabe said as he reset his position. 

 

He looked at Jack, “I'll count, you do.” 

 

“Knees,” Gabe began and Jack obeyed, “hip, hip, hip,” he gave a nod at Jack as he swayed, “one, two three,” he called as Jack moved, “and a five, six seven,” he smiled at Jack and repeated, “one, two three.” 

 

At this point Jack continued after Gabriel counted the three, comfortable enough to do so on his own. 

 

“Great job,” Gabriel said and Jack smiled at the compliment. 

 

“Alright, now, same thing but to the sides,” Gabe said and demonstrated. 

 

Jack followed along easily enough for both sides so Gabriel only did one rep then took it from the start. 

 

“Shimmy over to face each other,” Gabriel did exactly that and Jack laughed. 

 

Gabriel raised a brow in question. 

 

“Sorry, I just find it funny when you say shimmy,” a short snicker. 

 

Gabe rolled his eyes with a smile, “if you're done giggling we can continue.”

 

“Go right ahead,” he smiled back. 

 

“You alright if I take the lead? We're going to be close either way so I want to know which you're more comfortable with” Gabriel asked for consent. 

 

Jack's smile widened at the sweet gesture, “yeah, that's fine with me.” 

 

Gabriel gave a nod, “alright. Put your left arm on my shoulder and I'll grab you right with my left,” he said as he extended his hand waiting for Jack. 

 

He did as he was told and Gabriel gave a nod, “good. Now I'm putting my right hand on your shoulder blade,” he narrated as he did so, “and now we step.” 

 

Jack gave a nod and appreciated how he hadn't brought their bodies any closer. 

 

“When I step backwards you step forward,” Gabe said and gently guided Jack towards him, “and remember to move the hips a little,” he finished as he stepped back and counted the steps. 

 

Jack followed suit easily enough, being used to waltzing. 

 

Gabriel smiled, a hint of pride behind it, “great. Now towards you,” he said and did so. 

 

Jack adored the praise. 

 

After a while of repeating that Gabriel deemed it was time to move onto the next part.

 

“Time for the turn,” Gabriel said and Jack made a face.

 

“Turn?” He echoed.

 

“Yes, turn. What type of dance doesn't have a turn?” Gabriel responded and Jack opened up his mouth to list a few, “rhetorical, Jack, rhetorical.”

 

Jack shrugged, “it was just in case.” 

 

Gabriel sighed and pressed Jack's lower back as he squeezed at his hand to get his attention, “come on, it's not that difficult.” 

 

“A great teacher helps,” Jack mumbled. 

 

“You're damn right, boy scout,” Gabe grinned and moved Jack's hand outward in a small 'u’ shape, “that's the indicator,” he stated. 

 

“So whenever you do that I'm guessing I do this,” Jack said as he raised Gabriel's hand above him, giving a short swivel as he grabbed his shoulder once again.

 

“Elementary, my dear Watson,” Gabriel smiled once again, pride even clearer, “you're a natural, Jackie. I thought I would be left a frustrated mess because of you.” 

 

Jack flushed a little, “thank you. I'm glad I'm not an awful student,” he mumbled. 

 

“You're still awful,” Gabe smirked.

 

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“This next part might take you some getting used to but we'll see,” he shrugged, “you do the spin again but instead of grabbing my shoulder you grab my hand.” 

 

“Sounds easy enough,” Jack said. 

 

“Maybe it's easier said than done,” Gabriel gave another grin, “plus I wasn't done. You grab my hand after moving away from me.” 

 

“Like this?” Jack said and as he did the turn he released his hand from Gabe’s, moving his own outwards as he swiveled and grabbed Gabriel's left with his own left, now standing perpendicular to him.

 

“Show off,” Gabriel attempted to sound grumpy as he beamed. 

 

“Why thank you,” Jack smirked. 

 

“Ready for the dip?”

 

“In theory and spirit, yes,” Jack replied.

 

“Just be grateful it's not a Copa turn,” Gabe said.

 

“Why?”

 

“A bit more difficult and a whole more intimate,” he shrugged. 

 

“Maybe someday I'll reach the level,” he responded with his own shrug.

 

“And the right dance partner,” Gabe said, “speaking of, if you're leading you have to make sure you keep your legs moving,” he followed with a tap of his own feet. 

 

“Right,” Jack said, heart a little broken at what he assumed to be rejection. He covered it up nicely. 

 

“Right,” Gabriel repeated, “so, now I'm going to give your arm a small tug and you're going to turn into me, got it?” 

 

“Yup,” was Jack's short reply. 

 

Gabriel thought it was off but ignored it as he gave the tug. 

 

Jack did the turn without hitch and Gabriel immediately gave a small dip.

 

Morrison looked at him.

 

“Forgot to mention that, my bad. When you lead you give the partner a dip to your right,” he stated and got Jack upright, stepping away immediately after. 

 

“Got it,” Jack said. 

 

“Alright, good,” Gabriel said and rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

“Are we going to try with music now?”  

 

“Yes, and hopefully you can keep up. The beat is one two-three-one,” he stated, “ignore the voice if you can, it might help.” 

 

“Alright, let's give it a shot,” Jack said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've in a pretty rough place recently but I've written up until chapter fourteen so don't worry about chapter updates, they'll be there! They might be a little slow, though, sorry!!
> 
> As always, thank you for the support! Comments, reviews, and criticism are very appreciated. Song suggestions are also welcome! You can drop by my Tumblr and say hi! (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)  
> Fic tag: nori talks praying


	12. Forget How to Seduce in English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a dummy.. I accidentally erased this chapter..

“What song are we using?” Jack asked when Gabriel went over to his phone.

 

“One you can understand,” Gabe replied, “and one I can sing along to while you stare at your feet.” 

 

“Didn't you say you wanted me to ignore the lyrics?” Jack said with a tilt of his head. 

 

Gabriel made a small snort, “since when do you listen to me?” 

 

Jack gave a grin, “valid point.”

 

Gabriel pressed play and quickly stepped next to Jack, “I'll talk you through it every now and then, ok?” He said and they began the intro. 

 

“And turn,” Gabe called.

 

_ ‘Just give me a chance for final romance _ _  
_ _ I'm not a judging man, _ ’ Gabriel and Jack positioned themselves against each other.

__  
_ “Your love is so advanced _ _  
_ __ You got me begging on my knees and my hands,”  the steps came easily to them and Gabriel was right, Jack was looking at their feet.

__  
_ “You got me so stressed, I start to forget _ _  
_ __ How to seduce in English,”  Jack adored the way Gabriel's voice sounded.

__  
_“Baby I want you bad,_ __  
_So why do you make it so hard to say yes,”_ an indicator for the turn. __  
__  
_“You, you, you got me feeling like I don't know_ _  
___If I wanna stay, if I wanna go,” Jack followed easily enough. 

__  
_“I think I've lost all my control_ __  
_You got me feeling loco,”_ back to stepping. __  
_  
___“Adiós,” they picked up their pace and Jack finally raised his head. 

_  
_ _ ‘All I can say is adiós’, “ _ atta boy, Jackie,” grinned Gabriel. 

__  
_ “Got me going loco _ __  
_ Loco, loco, loco _ _  
_ __ Crazy for your love,”  Gabriel nudged at Jack's shoulder blade and squeezed his hand hoping he'd take the hint to move sideways. Jack did.

__  
_ ‘Adiós _ _  
_ __ All I can say is adiós’  and indicator.

__  
_ “Got me going loco _ _  
_ __ Loco, loco, loco,”  Gabe was kept singing under his breath as he turned Jack.

_  
_ _ “Crazy for your love,”  _ a dip.

 

Steps. __  
__  
_“My heart's on the floor_ __  
_Thirsty for more_ __  
_I promise I'll walk out the door_ __  
_Just give me one last pour_ _  
___Drowning my sorrows in whiskey, sure,” they pulled closer.

__  
_ “Wish I could say no, wish I could just go _ _  
_ __ But you got my sentimental,”  Gabriel couldn't help a small grin at Jack's flushed face, he immediately separated. 

_  
_ _ ‘Goddamn, I want you bad,’  _ apparently Jack had other ideas because he closed the distance again, Gabriel laughed at the line Jack had chosen to get close. 

__  
_“If you want me to stay, baby just let me know,”_ Gabe continued as he gave an indicator for a turn. __  
__  
_“You, you, you got me feeling like I don't know_ _  
__If I wanna stay, if I wanna go,”_ Jack was a little giggly at this point. __“This is fun,” he thought.

 __  
_“I think I've lost all my control_ __  
_You got me feeling loco,”_ a dip without a turn and another quick indicator for a spin. __  
_  
___‘Adiós’ Jack was prepared since he had noticed the pattern of using this part for the spins. 

__  
_ “All I can say is adiós _ __  
_ Got me going loco _ __  
_ Loco, loco, loco _ _  
_ __ Crazy for your love,”  they continued their steps, perfectly in sync.

_  
_ _ “Adiós,”  _ indicator.

__  
_“All I can say is adiós_ __  
_Got me going loco_ __  
_Loco, loco, loco_ __  
_Crazy for your love,”_ Gabriel was so proud of Jack. Here he had thought this would be a disaster, but the more he looked at the other, the more he enjoyed himself. __  
_  
___‘Adiós’

 

“Hey, we can waltz this next part if you're brave enough,” Gabriel grinned. 

 

Gabe felt Jack's grip tighten, “I'm sure I can manage,” he replied with his own grin, pulling even closer as the beat slowed. __  
_  
___“I'm going loco,” Gabriel's voice was clear as he practically swept Jack off his feet, looking right at him.

_  
_ _ “Baby don't you know I'm going loco,” _ he continued as they crossed the room.

__  
_ “You got me feel crazy I don't know _ _  
_ __ If I should stay, if I should go,”  a quick box turn.

_  
_ _ “Loco,”  _ Gabe kept on and Jack knew he was smiling like a goddamn idiot but frankly, he didn't care.

_  
_ _ “Baby don't you know I'm going loco,”  _ another box turn.

__  
_ “You got me feeling crazy I don't know _ _  
_ __ If I should stay, but I have to go,”  a low dip accompanied by a grin. 

 

“Back to salsa,” he chuckled as he quickly straightened both of them up and immediately began the one-two-three steps. __  
_  
___“Adiós” indicator for a turn.

__  
_ “All I can say is adiós _ __  
_ Got me going loco _ _  
_ __ Loco, loco, loco,”  Gabriel’s cheeks hurt from smiling.

__  
_ “Crazy for your love, _ _  
_ __ Adiós,”  more quick stepping.

__  
_ “All I can say is adiós _ __  
_ Got me going loco _ _  
_ __ Loco, loco, loco,”  Gabriel kept on singing as their bodies joined.

_  
_ _ “Crazy for your love,”  _ a final indicator for a spin.

 

_ “Adiós” _ Jack swiveled as practiced and turned back into Gabriel.

 

The song ended as Gabriel dipped Jack, lower than before and without thinking brought his hand to his lips. 

 

Jack felt all his blood rush to his face at the intimate gesture. 

 

Gabriel realized what he had done and quickly stepped away after rushing them both to a standing position.

 

He covered his mouth with his hand, cheeks clearly tinted red, “I'm so fucking sorry,” he mumbled and looked at Jack.

 

The blonde shook his head, “I- uh, apology accepted,” he stuttered. 

 

“Mami sort of drilled that into me when she taught me,” he kept mumbling behind his hand, he owed him an explanation at the very least, “told me that that's how she met dad and that if I ever danced with someone important I had to show it. 

 

Jack felt himself impossibly redden. 

 

“Puta la madre,” Gabe grumbled, “that made it worse.” 

 

Jack shook his head, “it's understandable. To this day I still do certain things because I picked them up from dad, so I get it.” 

 

Gabe finally removed his hand from his mouth but only to bring it to rub at the back of his neck, cheeks still rosy, “I'm still sorry, it made it weird.” 

 

Jack chuckled, “Gabriel, we're two grown men that literally just danced super closely to a wildly seductive song,” he looked at him, “it's a little bit okay to get caught up in it. Especially if it's the way you were taught.” 

 

Gabriel smiled a bit, “so, we're good?” 

 

Jack smiled, “you let me borrow that trick sometime and I think we can call it even.” 

 

Gabe internally sighed and felt his shoulders drop in relief,  _ “que Dios te bendiga, Jack _ ,” he thought. He was so glad Jack could diffuse situations like this. 

 

“I'll have to think about it, boy scout,” he chuckled, “it's a Reyes family secret.” 

 

“Didn't you say we we're practically getting there,” Jack teased. 

 

“You said it, soldadito, _getting_ _there_ ,” he grinned, “so don't push it.” 

 

“But I thought I was special,” Jack mumbled the quiet tease and Jack saw Gabriel's cheeks flare up.

 

“Do we need to write up a contract every single time we're alone?” Gabriel said in a grumble. 

 

“Maybe,” Jack grinned and noted there was no denial. 

 

“You're insufferable,” Gabe grumbled again.

 

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and Gabriel gave a short laugh “I swear to God you're also five.”

 

“Excuse you, I'm seven,” his eyes lit up in mischief.

 

“Jack don't you fucking dare,” Gabriel warned.

 

“Seven… ty six,” he exclaimed, “ _ ha!”  _

 

“I fucking hate you and everything you stand for,” Gabriel groaned and dragged a hand across his face.

 

Jack practically cackled at Gabriel's annoyance. 

 

“Why do you like bad puns so much?” Gabriel sighed.

 

“I thrive off of people's hatred and misery, it keeps me young.” He stated in a deadpan voice.

 

“You could give Reaper a run for his money,” Gabe laughed. 

 

“Is that not what Soldier is here for?” Jack replied. 

 

“Touche,” Gabe mumbled with a quirk of lips. 

 

“Can we eat?” Jack asked suddenly.

 

“Didn't you  _ just _ eat breakfast?” Gabriel asked with a raised brow. 

 

“Yeah, but I'm hungry again,” Jack replied. 

 

“Alright, sure,” Gabriel shrugged, “want me to make you something or do you want to get something from outside?” 

 

“I'd feel bad about both, Gabriel,” Jack said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don't really have enough for something from outside which would most likely lead to you offering to pay,” he stated with a hand gesture, “and if you make something I'd feel bad that I made you go through the trouble.” 

 

“Well, if I make you something you'd be cleaning the plates and pans so that evens it out, doesn't it?” Gabriel bargained. 

 

“In theory, yes,” Jack said.

 

“Then let's put it into practice,” he said and disconnected his phone from the speakers, “want anything specific?” 

 

Jack shrugged, “not really, I'm fine with whatever you make.” 

 

“So if I served you another bowl of cereal you'd take it?” Gabriel snorted jokingly.

 

“Yes.” came Jack's honest response.

 

“Jack, I'm kidding,” Gabriel responded softly, “I'd only do that to Sombra if she's being a brat. And even then I'd fix her something else.” 

 

Jack gave a little shrug and a 'I don't know’ sounding noise. 

 

“Come on,” Gabriel said and moved towards the door, “I can't promise you steak but I'll figure something out.” 

 

Jack smiled a bit, “thanks.”

 

“Thank me after you've eaten,” Gabriel chuckled and they both went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: https://youtu.be/ubRja-HWntc
> 
> I'm legitimately very sad since I lost so many nice comments.


	13. In Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To apologize for accidentally deleting that last chapter, I'll be posting two updates.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support.

Jack practically cried when he tasted Gabriel's food. 

 

Gabriel was concerned and had to ask if Jack was alright like three times. 

 

“Gabriel, please don't let anyone else cook ever again,” Jack said, “literally nothing will ever live to these standards.”

 

Gabe laughed, “thanks, Jack. But that would be spoiling all of you. I save cooking for special occasions,” he grinned, “maybe I'll make something on Sunday to celebrate our first performance as Overwatch.” 

 

Jack quickly gave some very passionate nods and Gabriel laughed again. 

 

After Jack almost inhaled his food and waited for Gabriel to finish he went to wash the dishes and whatnot. 

 

As he filled the pans with soapy water he decided to bring up the hand thing. It really had meant a lot and he felt comfortable enough telling Gabriel. 

 

“Gabriel?” He asked while he washed. 

 

“Yes?” Gabe replied.

 

“Wanna play the question game early?” 

 

“Sure,” Gabriel shrugged, “as long as we do it, I don't really mind at what time it is.” 

 

Jack gave a nod and steeled himself a bit, “I know I said it was the question game but it's more me trying to be honest.” 

 

“That's good to hear,” Gabriel said, “it's basically the point of the whole thing so go right ahead, Jack.” 

 

“So, uh, it'll be weird,” Jack mumbled as he set one plate over on the drying rack and moved on to the next.

 

“Weird thing to say or it'll make things weird?” Gabriel inquired. 

 

“Both?” 

 

“Well it's not weird unless we make it weird,” another shrug, “and I think we're kind of past that considering what happened back in there,” Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Well it's actually about that…” Jack trailed off a little, focusing on the plate in hand. 

 

“Oh.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“The hand thing, specifically,” he continued to mumble. 

 

“If I need to apologize again, I will,” Gabe began and stopped once he heard a quiet snort from Jack.

 

“Why would you apologize for something that made he happy,” Jack mumbled, keeping focused on the plate. 

 

“Wait, qué?” Gabe blinked.

 

“I told you it was weird,” he sighed, “but, like, let me explain?” 

 

“I'm all ears, boy scout,” Gabriel responded. 

 

Jack took a deep breath, “alright, so, when I was young a lot of people made fun of me,” he began, “mainly my hands, cause people are assholes.” 

 

Gabriel stayed quiet, thinking it was best to let Jack continue on his own. It was the right decision.

 

“Mainly,” he continued as he set another plate on the drying rack and went to dry his hands, “because they have a lot of lines,” Jack said and flexed his fingers outwards, turning to Gabriel. 

 

He frowned, “that's such a fucking dumb thing to make fun of about.” 

 

“There wasn't much to target so they settled on that,” Jack shrugged and placed his hands on the island, showing Gabriel his palms. 

 

Gabriel blinked and Jack chuckled.

 

“I told you. When I said a lot, I meant a lot,” he smiled a little, “called them old people hands. I never understood why it got on my nerves so much,” he mumbled.

 

Gabriel's frown deepened. 

 

“It created such a big insecurity, dude, like you would not believe,” Jack clenched his hand into a fist with a small frown, “made me think they were super ugly and I'd throw fits every time someone stared at them too long,” he mumbled.

 

Gabriel took one of his hands and uncurled the fingers, “they seem perfectly fine to me,” the frown was replaced with a small smile, “it gives you character.” 

 

Jack now smiled, “now you get why I was so happy with that tiny gesture?” 

 

Gabriel nodded, “and it's understandable,” he traced Jack's palm, “but I'm honestly just a bit mad I didn't meet you sooner. I could've kicked their asses.” 

 

Jack chuckled, “awfully sweet but there's no guarantee that we wouldn't have hated each other.” 

 

“True. But maybe in another life,” he grinned as he used Jack's words. 

 

Jack's smile grew bigger, “maybe so,” he finally retracted his hand and went back to washing, smile plastered and unmoving.

 

“Kids made fun of me since my dad was a designer,” Gabriel figured the least he could do was share a story of his own, “used to call me all types of names,” he chuckled. 

 

Jack gave a little hum, he had initially thought it was Gabriel's mother that taught him to sew but from last night's conversation he learned otherwise.

 

“Didn't get any better when I started practicing myself,” Gabriel shrugged, “but it didn't matter since we moved around a lot,” he mumbled. 

 

“That sounds tough,” Jack whispered.

 

“It was awful,” Gabe laughed, “it ranged anywhere from six months to six weeks to a month, God knows how long. It all depended on how much time it took papá to finish the order.”

 

Jack stayed quiet just like Gabriel had done for him. 

 

“Never really made any real friends, didn't learn any names, never bothered with faces,” he shrugged, “and at one point I met Sombra,” Gabriel smiled at the fond memory, “I was in my senior year of high school and she was a sophomore,” he stopped for a second, “and by the way, it took me the longest fucking time to learn those.”

 

Jack laughed a bit, “the years?” 

 

“Yes,” Gabriel stated, “how difficult is it to just call it by grade? Why is a name necessary. Puñeta, it was the worst,” he huffed then got back on track, “but enough of that.”

 

Morrison gave a small chuckle. 

 

“I met her and the little shit stuck to me like glue,” the smile returned, “anyone that wasn't friends with us would think we hated each other. Still applies to this day.”

 

“Nah,” Jack said, “you guys act like siblings, there's no way anyone would think that.” 

 

“Okay, admittedly maybe not now. But back then? Definitely,” Gabriel continued, “parents decided that a move on my last year wouldn't be great for me so we stayed until after graduation. Hurt like a bitch to leave her,” he mumbled and Jack felt his heart break a little. 

 

“But the little shit wouldn't have it,” Gabriel said, “she found ways to contact me time and time again,” another smile, “I even managed to go to her graduation. She looked so happy that day. Honors and all that crap. I was so proud of her.” 

 

“Scratch what I said about siblings, you sound like her dad,” Jack chuckled a little. 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “I practically was, though. Her parents passed away somewhere during the first semester and we were all she had.” 

 

“Oh,” Jack whispered.

 

“Don't let her hear you use that tone or she will feed you chili for the rest of your life,” Gabriel chuckled and kept going, “she got through it. We helped her and she's strong enough to survive,” Gabe was aware he kept using  _ “we”  _ but he didn't feel like talking about them. Not yet. 

 

“Sounds like Sombra,” Jack smiled, finishing with the washing. 

 

“Amazing how we went from hands to how I met my best friend,” Gabriel laughed, “I swear my intention was to tell you about the sewing stuff.” 

 

Jack shook his head as he dried his hands, “I preferred this, actually,” he turned and smiled at Gabriel, “learned a lot more from this than hearing you tell me about how kids can be cruel.” 

 

Gabe put his elbow on the island and rested his head on his hand, “you have a valid point there, Jack.”

 

“Of course I do,” he grinned, “when don't I?” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Morrison the diva strikes again.” 

 

Jack gave a laugh, “thought you'd be used to it at this point.”

 

“I am,” Gabriel said, “but I can still complain,” he grinned and Jack chuckled. 

 

“Complaining is  _ my _ job, though,” Jack smiled, “go steal someone else's.” 

 

“But this one is much more fun, how dare you take it all for yourself,” Gabriel pouted. 

 

“You're even stealing my ultimate,” Jack gasped, “have you no shame?” 

 

“So you admit that you know the powers of your pout?” 

 

“I have no idea what you could be talking about,” Jack shrugged as he decided he was tired of standing and went to sit next to Gabriel. 

 

“Sure, act innocent all you want, boy scout,” he narrowed his eyes at Jack playfully, “I'm onto you.” 

 

Jack let out a laugh.

 

“And now you laugh at my intimidation. Must I bring up the Backstreet Boys?” Gabriel made a wicked grin. 

 

“I don't recall hearing you complain,” Jack said as he propped his cheek up with his hand, “if I'm not mistaken  _ you _ started singing before I did,” Jack returned the grin. 

 

Gabriel flipped him off and Jack scored that as a win.

 

Nighttime rolled along soon enough and Jack was splayed on his bed with phone in hand. 

 

He had to text Ana about the concert. 

 

[Jackie Boy]: Ana?

[Mom(?]: Jack, I can assure you that not a single member of that household is completely straight.

 

Jack chuckled at the response.

 

[Jackie Boy]: Thank you for the info. But it's not about that. 

[Mom(?]: Oh.

[Mom(?]: Then what is it, my boy?

[Jackie Boy]: there's a concert on Sunday. My first performance. Over at an amusement park that's opening up nearby. 9ish. Can you and Rein make it…?

[Mom(?]: Wilhelm and I would be honored to attend. Thank you for the kind invitation. See you then <3 

 

Jack closed his phone with a smile. He was so happy they were going. But this added so much more pressure. He turned and hugged his pillow with a sigh, willing himself to sleep.

 

The rest of the days passed in a flash and before Jack even knew it, it was Saturday afternoon.

 

He sat in his preferred corner, arms hugging his legs as he hid his face between his knees. 

 

Jack knew he had been sighing loudly for about three minutes. 

 

Pharah had tried to talk to him and Jack had been perfectly honest.

 

“Nothing's wrong, Fareeha. I'm just freaking out about tomorrow,” he mumbled.

 

Fareeha placed her hand on his shoulder, Jack was comfortable enough around her that she no longer had to ask for permission unless she deemed it necessary. 

 

“Jack, my comrade, I assure you that you will be phenomenal,” she smiled, “we've all seen the way you perform with Gabriel and we have the utmost fate in you. All of your practice will pay off.”

 

Jack knew the words were aimed to comfort. But they had only added to the weight. 

 

He looked at her with a smile, “thank you.” 

 

Perfectly honest for the most part. 

 

With that she took her leave. Pharah knew to give him his space.

 

God, Jack adored his friend. Because of Ana he felt as if they were actual family and it brought joy to his heart. It eased him a tiny amount. 

 

A few more rounds of sighing and it was Gabriel's turn at the couch. Sombra gave him the final push he needed to go and communicate with Jack. 

 

“No seas mama’o,” she said in a harsh whisper, “ve y háblale, cabrón.” 

 

“Pero y si no quiere, ah?” Gabe countered in his own harsh whisper, “pensaste en eso?” 

 

“Que se joda!” She whispered her exclamation, “ _ try.”  _

 

“If Pharah didn't work what makes you think I will?” He frowned and kept his hushed tone.

 

“Pharah doesn't look at him como un perro enamorado, she saves that for Mercy,” she said unimpressed. 

 

“No seas pendeja, don't start that shit,” Gabriel said, “you know it's not like that.” 

 

“Lo que tú digas, mijo,” she rolled her eyes but went back to the matter at hand, “talk to him. Get him in a better mood. At the rate he's sighing we'll be drowning in carbon monoxide,” she mumbled. 

 

“And how do you expect me to do that?” 

 

“Qué carajos sé yo? Show him some pictures of some really pretty girls,” she shrugged and Gabriel’s frown deepened, “fine, enséñale par de machos y maybe se le quita.” 

 

Gabriel crossed his arms.

 

“Por el amor de Dios, Gabriel,” she huffed, “you know him better than us. Just…” she looked at her feet.

 

Gabriel gave a small smile. And there she was, the Sombra Gabriel adored, the one behind the calculating exterior.

 

“I don't like seeing him like this,” Sombra mumbled, “none of us do. We all know it's stress but we're-, she sighed and corrected herself, “ _ I’m _ really worried for him, Gabi.”

 

Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder, “I'll give it a shot.”

 

“See? You're a natural,” she grinned and was back to normal old Sombra. 

 

He rolled his eyes and made his way to plop down near Jack.

 

Morrison didn't look, the shift in weight could only have been caused by Gabriel, “they send you to check up on me?” 

 

“Yes and no,” he shrugged. He wasn't going to lie to him. 

 

“I'm fine,” Jack mumbled.

 

“I know. But it doesn't mean that my amazing company won't make you  _ extra _ fine,” he hoped to get a laugh from Jack.

 

A small chuckle was what he received and he was more than ok with it. 

 

“Of course, your majesty,” Jack replied. 

 

“Hey,” Gabriel tried and Jack finally raised his head and turned to look at him, “wanna see my mom's cat?” 

 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jack replied in enthusiasm and it was Gabriel's turn to chuckle. 

 

Gabriel turned on his phone and scrolled through his conversation with his mom, settling on one picture that fully showcased the cuteness. 

 

He showed the screen to Jack and he swore the younger man was about to melt into the couch.

 

“It's so fucking fluffy,” he exclaimed in a hushed tone, pure joy dripping from the words. 

Gabe smiled, “her name is Bubbles,” and with that Jack almost died. 

 

“That's so cute, what the hell,” he mumbled. 

 

Gabriel looked through once again and found a video of Bubbles chasing a toy. He showed Jack. 

 

Morrison grasped at his heart, “I'm going to die, oh my God,” Jack said. 

 

“She's a real cutie,” Gabriel gave a small laugh, “mami loves her to death.” 

 

“I would too,” Jack replied with a chuckle, “she's so energetic.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, “back when I was still with them she'd love to jump on mami when she was sitting,” he smiled, “the ball of puff would just purr and dig at mom's stomach,” he chuckled. 

 

“That's so cute,” he repeated, face one of pure happiness. 

 

“Yup. I'd annoy the fuck out of the poor thing,” he said with a bit of a grin, “whenever I pet her I made sure to lightly grab her tail. And when I say lightly, I mean barely touching it,” Gabe clarified, “and she'd fucking lose it. She'd just meow really loudly at me as if she was complaining.”

 

Jack laughed at the mental image.

 

“And if I did it enough she'd just straight up hiss at me,” Gabriel laughed, “I thought it was the cutest fucking thing so I would just laugh at her. Little thing like Bubbles isn't that intimidating.” 

 

Morrison was smiling from ear to ear, “that sounds really nice.” 

 

Gabriel returned the smile, “it was the best. Wanna see more pics?” He asked.

 

Jack immediately said yes and they kept on like that until practice restarted. And continued after practice until nighttime up til Sombra forced them both to bed early.

 

At this point, Jack was too exhausted by stress to even close the door so he opted for leaving it open as he flung himself on his bed, grabbing one of his pillows to use as a makeshift teddybear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, I mean it. I can't thank you enough for the wonderful things you've said. They really cheered me up and got me through stuff. It really helps keep me motivated.
> 
> As always, reviews/criticism are more than welcome. I could use some song suggestions, too! They could come in handy as song titles or maybe to base chapters around them!
> 
> Feel free to say hi over at my tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)   
> Fic tag: nori talks praying


	14. I'll Be Your Reason Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning for this one. It's only a vague recalling but I know it could be heavy for some survivors. I know it was hell for me to write.  
> Implied rape, it's 10 lines/105 words in. I also left a little marking on where to start if you've skipped it. It doesn't take away from the chapter so don't worry about that. Please stay safe.

Flashes of tan skin.

 

Familiar. Not friendly. 

 

A button falls to the ground. 

 

The shirt opens. 

 

The toilet cap creaking with their weight as he was thrown on the floor. 

 

Knees hit the ground.

 

A memory? Jack finally began to snap himself out of it. 

 

_ A memory _ , he repeated to himself as he recalled the red spot left on the center of his chest. 

 

A memory, he echoed trying to forget the ache. 

Wake up, Morrison, wake up.  _ 'The more you dream about it the more you remember. The more you remember you practically asked for it, you slut,’ _ the voice finally got him awake. 

 

\---

 

He sat upright with a start, breathing heavy as he pulled his legs up into his chest.

 

Jack could ignore the warmth running down his face, nothing he wasn't used to.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing still erratic, Jack was taking in big gulps of oxygen trying to calm down.

 

“Fuck,” he managed to whisper, “what was it again,” he tugged at his hair, finding a grounding sensation, “breathe nine, hold seven, out five? Fuck, that's not it; eight, nine, four?” He tugged harder as he kept thinking.

 

Jack tried to focus on the sensation the tight grip sent. Trying to keep himself from breathing himself to a vomit. He had learned to keep it down. 

 

“I was getting better,” Jack gasped out, the tears in his eyes from both the memory and his own painful grip, “ _ I was better. _ ” He choked out. He pulled his knees closer to himself as he hugged a pillow for comfort. 

 

One hand wrapped around the pillow, the other still tugging at his hair. Sobs wracked over him. 

 

_ “It's been years, fucking get  _ **_over it_ ** _ ,”  _ Jack mentally yelled at himself as he kept taking big gulps of air. 

 

Gabriel was used to waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. What he  _ wasn't  _ used to, though, were the noises he heard coming from Jack's room on his way back to his own room. 

 

On his trek to the bathroom he had noticed that the blond left the door open but didn't think much of it. 

 

Gabriel was having an internal debate,  _ “do I say something? Do I go up up to him and ask what's wrong? Do I just ignore it?”  _ The questions raced. 

 

He finally sighed when he heard a particularly heart wrenching sob.  _ “You help no one by staying quiet or ignoring it,”  _ Gabriel told himself and stood at Jack's doorway. 

 

Jack still held strands of his hair in hand with the same strength, when he was just about to change the grip over to instead pinching and clawing at himself, Jack felt eyes on him. 

 

Absolutely terrified that someone was a witness to his worst breakdown so far, he looked up and hoped to find an empty room.

 

That's when he remembered he had left the door open. Anyone could be there. He saw Gabriel. 

 

Jack's hand released his hair and dropped at his side. He was shaking as he hiccupped. 

 

Gabriel took a deep breath, “can I come in?” He asked in the softest voice he could manage. 

 

Jack knew he needed company or he'd do something incredibly stupid. 

 

He gave a quick nod, now shoving his face into the pillow again, sobs still coursing through him.

 

Gabriel remembered the things he read. No way in fuck was he ever going to be the cause of Jack's discomfort again. 

 

“May I sit near you?”

 

A short nod as Jack's figure shook. 

 

Gabriel noticed Jack took up only a fourth of the bed in his position so he decided to sit at the empty spot his legs left, not wanting to risk too much proximity. 

 

“Nightmare?” Gabriel asked in a soft tone.

 

Jack gave a shrug combined with a nod still loudly sniffling into his pillow, how is a memory classified?

 

“Want to talk about it?” 

 

A shake of a head from  _ Jack. _

 

_ “Of course he doesn't, Gabriel, who would?” _ Gabe thought to himself. 

 

“Even if I help you go through it?” He asked, voice still soft, “wait, that's difficult for a yes or no,” he mumbled and tried again, “would you talk about it if I walked you through it?”

 

A violent shake of head and the shaking seemed to worsen a little.

 

“Alright, I understand, I apologize for the question” Gabe said, “do you need company?” 

 

A nod. 

 

“Should I get Pharah?” Gabriel asked, fully prepared to wake the woman up and drag her if needed be. Not that it would, Fareeha would probably make it to the room faster than him.

 

Jack shook his head again, sobbing finally dying down to loud sniffles and gasps for air.

 

“Are you okay with it being me? Do you want me to stay?” Gabriel had to make sure.

 

Two immediate nods.

 

“Do you need anything? Water?” 

 

Another shake. 

 

Gabriel responded with his own nod. He noted how Jack was slowly calming and he felt the need to make the light return to Jack's eyes. Gabriel had hated the way Jack looked when he first entered the room. He hoped it wouldn't happen again but he knew better, ke knew it was wishful thinking.

 

Reyes shifted a little, thinking of ways to attempt to comfort the sniffling Jack. He recalled a certain conversation and gave the smallest hint of a smile.

 

“Want to look at pictures of cute animals?” Gabe asked gently. 

 

Jack gave quick nods.

 

Gabriel smiled a bit, “alright, I'll be back really quick,” he said and did exactly that.

 

In almost a blink he came back with his phone and a blanket in hand. 

 

He draped the fabric around Jack who peeked up from hugging his pillow with puffy eyes and a quiet sniff. 

 

“Nany, mi abuela,” he corrected, “knit this for me as a graduation present. She said things would get tougher,” he gave a small sigh, “they did. But this was always there to comfort me. Every time I had a bad dream or a bad day, I'd just cuddle up in this and it'd be a little better.” Gabriel finished and Jack blinked. 

 

“I'm letting you borrow it until you're better, ok? Take as long as you need,” Gabriel smiled, “I know it's in good hands.”

 

Jack hugged the corners of the blanket around himself with a nod. Of course it smelled like Gabriel, and of course he immediately felt warm. 

 

Gabriel returned to his spot at Jack's feet, “now look at this,” he turned the phone over to the blond, showing him a picture of an exotic shorthair.

 

“It looks like a soot sprite,” his voice cracked and so did Gabriel's heart.

 

“Like the ones from Spirited away?” 

 

A quick nod and a quick mental note of it from Gabriel as he scrolled to the next.

 

“Well this one is kind of like Haku, then,” Gabriel flipped the phone over. 

 

“It's a cotton ball,” was Jack's soft whisper.

 

“Has your eyes, too,” Gabriel found himself saying as he passed to the next. He refused to admit that he had previously scoured the internet for pictures of this particular breed of cat, saved the best, memorized the order, and organized them in a folder labeled 'Jack’. No way, no how.

 

Jack hugged his pillow a little tighter and buried his face for a second then looked up again, “does it really?” 

 

“Did you not see how blue those were? Look at them too much and you'd drown,” he smiled as he showed Jack the next cat. 

 

This one made Jack emit a little sound, “that is not real,” he mumbled. 

 

“I thought the same thing,” he chuckled, “but look, there's more,” he said and showed the one after. 

 

Another noise from Jack, someone between an 'aw’ and a 'oh’. 

 

After Gabriel exhausted the cat resources, he went for the extra insurance, “wanna look at corgis?”

 

Jack gave quick nods, his head now propped up on the pillow, no longer hidden. 

 

Gabriel smiled and showed the first one, Jack's face was priceless.

 

“Look at it's little butt,” he half sobbed. 

 

“Wait for it,” Gabriel grinned and showed the next one. 

 

“I'm going to cry,” Jack stated as he looked at the small creature adorned with a bowtie, “look at the little tie,” he whined. 

 

“That would be counterproductive,” Gabe chuckled and showed another. 

 

“This one has your eyes,” Jack mumbled.

 

“Really? How?” Gabe asked and looked at the dog. 

 

“You have puppy eyes. Has no one told you that before?” Jack mumbled and buried his face again. 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “not that I can recall. But speaking of puppies…” he flipped the phone over to Jack who immediately raised his head.

 

A small gasp at the bundle of corgi pups.

 

Gabriel smiled and scrolled to the next. 

 

A slightly louder gasp, “look at their little tongues,” he whispered. 

 

“And I saved the best for last,” Gabe grinned and handed him the phone, Jack grabbed it and scrolled. 

 

A hand was immediately brought to his mouth as he muffled a small squeak-slash-sob. 

 

Reyes laughed a little at the pure joy on Jack's face. 

 

“It's,” he stuttered out and his hand flapped a little at his size, “corgi and a shorthair,” he covered his mouth again, to muffle a sound, he retracted it, “look at their little tongues,” he practically sobbed. 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “you really like that blep thing,” he said as Jack stared at the phone.

 

“It's really cute I'm sorry,” Jack said.

 

“Don't be, it really is cute,” Gabe responded. 

 

“I just really like animals,” he mumbled and gave a few quick scrolls back. 

 

“So do I,” Gabe smiled, “if I saw a retriever I'd probably internally combust,” he chuckled and that got Jack to quirk his lips a little.

 

_ “Much better,”  _ Gabriel thought. 

 

Jack handed him the phone and went back to hiding half his face in the pillow, looking straight at Gabriel and giving little sniffs.

 

“Hey, straighten that upper lip up, little soldier,” Gabriel began with a gentle smile, “I told you I'd be here to cover you, no matter what.” 

 

Jack's expression softened but Gabe could hear him take a gulp of air. 

 

“Do you need more animal pictures?” Gabriel asked, “do you want a lullaby?” He added, fully honest. 

 

Jack shook his head and gave a small chuckle but that made the crying worsen. 

 

“What is it, Jackie? Talk to me, please,” Gabe tried to soothe. 

 

“Thank you,” Jack choked out, “thanks for being here,” he hugged himself more into the pillow and drew the blanket even tighter. 

 

Gabriel gave him a smile, “it's what family does.” 

 

That made Jack cry more. 

 

“Did- did I say something wrong?” He asked, scared that he had somehow hurt Jack.

 

“Nothing,” he gasped through it, “it's just too good to be true,” he whispered, voice still cracking, “but I know it's true, and I know it's real, and I'm just so fucking grateful,” he finished and looked at Gabriel. 

 

He felt whatever ice was left untouched in his heart immediately melt. 

 

“Even if I can't believe it yet, I know I will,” he kept going, “it might take me a while,” Jack was talking more to himself than at Gabe, “thank you,” he repeated as he drew in a shaky breath. 

 

“Any time, mi soldado,” Gabriel replied, “you should try and get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow,” he mumbled, “will you be ok by yourself?” 

 

Jack gave a nod and lifted the blanket a bit, “I have you and your grandma's combined love to protect me,” he said with a small smile. 

 

One which Gabriel returned, “damn right,” he stood up and went to the door. 

 

Just as he was about to close it Jack called out to him.

 

“Gabe?” 

 

Gabriel immediately stopped, Jack barely used the nickname. 

 

“Yeah?” He called back and looked behind him.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Jack mumbled.

  
And somehow Gabriel knew those words held a weight, he gave a soft smile, “goodnight, mi sol,” and with that he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your comments. I was having a tough time writing this one (to the point that it's saved as "Trauma. You know the one" under my documents, lol). The support this fic has gotten has been incredible and I cannot express how grateful I am. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi over at my Tumblr! I'd love to talk about Praying with you guys <3  
> Fic tag: nori talks praying


	15. I Am Still Painting Flowers For You

At six a.m. sharp, all of Overwatch was awake and present at the kitchen eating their fill. 

 

“Rubio, you look like shit,” Sombra said through her food. 

 

“I didn't sleep too well,” he mumbled, “pass the syrup?” 

 

Sombra did exactly that with a raised brow, “didn't you hate syrup?” 

 

“I do.” Jack shrugged, “but only with pancakes. Waffles are a different story.”

 

“I'm glad that's the case,” Gabriel said, “would've been a shame to cut these out of the diet, too.” 

 

Sombra gave him a pointed look, “cállate la fucking boca, Gabi,” she hissed. 

 

Mercy let out a small laugh and Pharah smiled, they knew how caring Sombra could be but how much the younger girl hid it. 

 

Jack raised a brow at Gabriel and Sombra, “cut it out?” 

 

“Sombra here,” he let out little snorts of laughter as the smaller girl shoved at him, “noticed how you looked like you were going to throw up and decided that pancakes were banned from the household,” more laughter as the tiny hits grew harder. 

 

“Cállate, cabrón! Think about my aloof reputation! No me hagas esto!” She exclaimed and the others laughed. Jack just looked at her with the softest smile the rest of the band has ever seen. 

 

“Gabi, ahora te entiendo,” Sombra looked at Gabriel, “si alguien me mirara así por mucho tiempo yo también estaría en las tuyas.” 

 

“It's too early for your bullshit, just look at Jack and wait for him to choke out his response,” Gabe rolled his eyes at Sombra. 

 

And exactly on cue Jack managed out a soft little, “thank you Sombra.” 

 

Her cheeks flushed a little but she would deny it, “we were getting a little bored of them, anyway,” she mumbled, “now all of you finish eating,” Sombra returned to manager mode, “you have five minutes and then I want you all getting dressed.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” came the reply of the other members. 

 

“ _ Shit,” _ Jack found himself hissing under his breath as he looked at Fareeha.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, “what's the matter?” 

 

“I, uh, I think I might've fucked up?” 

 

“What happened?” The woman inquired further. 

 

“I invited your mother to the concert and I just realized I didn't ask you first,” he mumbled.

 

Pharah gave a small laugh, “that's fine, Jack. She's as much a mom to you as she is to me. Maybe even more,” she gave a sad little smile but continued, “so it is perfectly fine.”

 

“But what about the thing?” He asked.

 

“You told him about the thing?” Mercy asked, a little surprised.

 

Pharah gave a nod at her girlfriend then looked back at Jack, “to be fair, I won't be really seeing her now will I? Ana will be in a very large crowd so our encounter is unlikely.” 

 

Jack gave a nod, he still felt a little bad.

 

“Do not worry about it, my friend,” she smiled, “I'm not upset.” 

 

Morrison almost immediately smiled, God, the Amari’s sure had a thing with comforting voices.

 

Once the plates were empty and staked in the sink, they all made their way to their rooms. Gabriel being the first one up, presumably to do some last minute checks on the wardrobe.

 

Jack was doing his damn best not to have another freak out as he exited the shower.  _ “Just breathe, Jack. You'll be fine, you won't fuck up,”  _ he thought with deep breaths as he dried himself off and entered his room.

 

A minute passed while Jack still worked himself through breathing and a knock at his door snapped him out of it. 

 

On the other side was Gabriel, holding up a bag like the ones you'd see at a dry cleaner. 

 

“Is that?” Jack mumbled out. 

 

Gabriel gave a small snort, “no, it's my own costume. Just wanted you to try it on for me.” 

 

“Fuck off,” Jack laughed and grabbed the bag.

 

“I'll be back once I have my own on, there's something else I have to give you,” Gabriel smiled as he left Jack alone to get dressed. 

 

Jack closed the door and set the bag on his bed. It felt heavy so he assumed it was a pretty elaborate thing as he opened up the zipper.

 

He was right. 

 

Blue eyes were met with white and blue leather, Jack was immediately in love. He picked the jacket up and examined the back, finding his favorite number perfectly etched into the fabric.

 

How Gabriel had managed to pull this off in two weeks? Jack did not know. But he was eternally grateful. 

 

He shred off his own simple t-shirt and shorts and carefully replaced them with the garments from the bag. 

 

Everything fit him perfectly. Not large but not tight enough to be called a snug fit. But that's not to say the outfit didn't hug him in all the right places. 

 

Jack was convinced Gabriel had somehow gotten his measurements at some point. There was no way this had all been eyeballed. 

 

He braved up for a minute, deciding to rip off the sheet he had thrown over the mirror as he grabbed the last piece of his outfit. A beautiful visor that Jack had known he would love the second he laid eyes on it. 

 

He put on the piece that would hold the actual visor, admiring Gabriel's craftsmanship at the fact that it was removable. 

 

Jack clipped it in place as he tore the sheet off, there was no way he could leave without looking at himself. Without looking at what Gabriel had made. More specifically, what Gabriel had made  _ for _ him. 

 

Had the mask not been in place, Jack's hand would've shot up and covered his mouth to hide the gasp.

 

Morrison looked amazing. Words that he had not heard himself say for longer than he could even remember. 

 

He turned a little to look at his back and the way the jacket hugged his shoulders, how the number accentuated how broad they actually were. Jack smiled at how Gabriel must have noticed them and used it as part of the design. 

 

He turned around again, really looking at himself. 

 

Jack didn't recognize the man in front of him. The way his posture was held, how confidence emanated from him. From  _ him _ . Jack Morrison, the man who cried over animals and poetry now looked like a total badass. 

 

And that's when it clicked. He wasn't Jack Morrison. He was Soldier: 76. 

 

The realization made something inside him snap. It snapped like a rope too tired and too weak to hold something. Jack found himself crying again. 

 

For once, it wasn't weakness, it wasn't sadness wearing him out, it was relief. 

 

This persona now gave Jack a new purpose, he removed the visor to wipe his tears, his face in the mirror now making him smile through it. 

 

Jack could be strong now. For once could be the one to put the world on his shoulders and have someone to help him. He was here to fight. Jack promised himself he'd carry Overwatch to hell and back, that he would help them make it big. 

 

_ “I'll be Gabriel's little soldier, and I'll live up to the name,”  _ he thought. 

 

He was still a bit sniffly by the time Gabriel appeared, adorned in tight fitting black clothes, a cloak, and one too many belts. 

 

Gabriel had clipped his mask to his side, he held something behind his back with both hands as Jack opened the door. 

 

“Oh no,” he immediately found himself saying when he saw Jack's eyes, “do you really hate it that much?” Gabriel said, sadness utterly dripping from every word. 

 

“No!” Jack exclaimed, “God no! I love it,” he said honestly and rubbed at his eyes, “it made me really happy.” 

 

Gabriel's shoulders fell with a relieved sigh, “I think I almost had a heart attack, Jackie.”

 

“I'm sorry for being a crybaby, I'm just  _ really _ happy,” Jack mumbled. 

 

“Now I don't want to give you the present because I  _ know _ you'll cry,” Gabe said, “and I honestly don't like seeing you cry.” 

 

“Present?” Jack inquired, “but wasn't my present the costume?” 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “Jack, that's your uniform. Uniforms are not usually seen as gifts, are they?” He asked back.

 

Jack shrugged, “they are if they make you cry for five minutes.” 

 

“Jesus, Jack,” Gabe laughed a little then took a deep breath, “ok, so. It's a bit of a mess,” he began and Jack gave him a confused look.

 

“They're a little mismatched and kind of all over the place, but,” he shrugged, “that's kind of like us, right? A perfect representation of Overwatch and our imperfect family” He said as he presented a bouquet.

 

Tears were already rushing to Jack's eyes.

 

“They're from all of us,” Gabriel smiled and started pointing at the flowers.

 

“We all agreed on some Bells of Ireland and Iris since they were a mutual feeling,” he gestured.

 

“The Dahlias and agrimony are from Mercy,” he pointed at each one, “Gladiolus, daffodils and white Heather from Pharah,” he smiled when he remembered how adamant she had been on flowers that represented how proud she was of Jack. 

 

“Sombra went for the Lily of the valley and some yellow poppies,” Gabe continued. 

 

At this point Jack was wiping the tears that had spilled, Gabriel smiled softly. 

 

“The orange roses are from me,” he said,” and the celandine is a promise,” Gabe mumbled as he passed the bouquet over to Jack. 

 

Jack beamed with a few sniffles, “thank you.” 

 

“You're absolutely welcome, Jack,” he smiled back at the puffy eyed blonde.

 

“Lucky I'm not allergic, right?” Jack chuckled and placed the flowers over on the vanity.

 

“Why do you think I asked that one time?” Gabe grinned.

 

“I thought you were being nice, you sneaky edgelord,” Jack gasped. 

 

Gabriel chuckled and donned his own mask, “c’mon, Soldier, Sombra's waiting.” 

 

Jack gave a nod, gave his eyes one last wipe, a quick glance over in the mirror and he clipped his mask in place. 

 

Morrison followed Reyes into the living room then out the front door. 

 

What Jack didn't expect was the van parked in front of their place. 

 

“We don't use Pharah's truck because it's easier to spot. Meaning crazy fans could see it parked outside on the street and stalk out the house,” Gabriel explained and Jack gave a nod. It made sense.

 

“And this is easier when it comes to watching the instruments,” Angela piped up behind them, carrying what seemed to be the last of the drumset.

 

“Mercy, you could've told me,” Gabriel sighed and attempted to get the piece from her.

 

“One step closer and I will be forced to engage you in battle, Reaper” the blonde woman replied as she easily carried it over to the back of the van. 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “I swear to God, Soldier, these girls could either suplex us or kill us in our sleep.” 

 

“Or both,” Jack supplied. 

 

“Or both,” Gabriel echoed with another chuckle, “let's get moving.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jack said and followed Gabriel into the vehicle, their seats the ones at the back and now on instrument protection duty.

 

Once everyone was seated and Sombra had passed through a checklist out loud, making sure nothing was left behind, Pharah started up the van and made their way to the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first performance is coming up soon! Hope you're just as excited as I am! 
> 
> As always, thank you for the amazing support. It really keeps me going <3 
> 
> Reviews and comments are more than welcome! I'd also appreciate some song suggestions, they could come in handy as titles or to base a chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi over at my Tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)! I really enjoy talking to you guys!


	16. Good Morning Baltimore

Jack understood why they left at seven when they were expected at nine thirty. Traffic was a fresh hell that Jack had not experienced; it showed on his face if Gabriel's laughter was anything to go by. 

 

“What in God's name is this?” Jack quietly whispered in exasperation, “we haven't moved in  _ fifteen minutes _ .” 

 

He heard Pharah and Mercy chuckle, “I forgot you told me you didn't have a license,” Mercy began, “but I did not expect you to have not experienced this.” 

 

“Never had a chance,” Jack shrugged, “and fuck am I glad.” 

 

“It gets easier the more you go through it,” Sombra offered as she settled a white mask on her face. 

 

Jack groaned at the thought of going through this more than once. 

 

“We'll be there quicker than you think, don't worry Jack,” Gabe attempted to comfort.

 

“Gabi don't lie to the poor gringo,” Sombra said with a sigh.

 

Gabriel shushed her, “I'm dreaming right along with him. You know how much I hate this,” he replied. 

 

“I'm just glad there's no windows the way we're facing,” Jack admitted.

 

“Why?” Fareeha was the first to ask. 

 

“I get motion sick,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “like, pretty easily,” he mumbled. 

 

“Ah, shit,” Gabriel muttered as he crossed his arms, “I was looking forward to forcing you on some rides, Jackie.” 

 

“No way, no how, Gabe. I'm not going anywhere without some Dramamine,” Jack chuckled with little humor. 

 

Sombra was grinning from ear to ear listening to the boys throw nicknames at each other. To think that two weeks ago Gabriel barely left his room. She honestly believed he had forgotten how to laugh, but she knew better if his late night conversations with Jack were anything to go by. 

 

They all saw the way Jack and Gabriel looked at each other. Sombra knew what broken looked like, so she also knew what it looked like when the pieces started to mend. 

 

They were good for each other, and even if she teased Gabriel, Sombra wasn't the right one to push. Rushing them into something wouldn't be smart but she could at least make Gabriel entertain the thought. 

 

“Maybe Mercy has some in her little kit?” Sombra offered. 

 

“Actually, I just might,” Mercy said thoughtfully, “I’ll be sure to check once we arrive.”

 

Jack very visibly crossed his fingers. 

 

Gabriel laughed, “is the motion sickness and excuse to not say you're scared?” 

 

“Is that one of today's questions?”

 

“Yes,” he grinned.

 

“I'm not lying, if that's what you mean. I really will throw up,” he sighed, “but I usually avoid rides regardless. They give me anxiety, but then again, what doesn't?” Jack asked in a humorous voice and it got the group to let out some small laughs. 

 

“We'll work on that,” Gabe said, “and Pharah is a huge thrill seeker so you should worry about her, not me.” 

 

“Prepare for trouble,” Mercy laughed. 

 

“And make it double,” Sombra completed with a small snort. 

 

“I refuse to acknowledge any connections to these two women,” Gabriel huffed. 

 

Jack chuckled, “I can't believe Pharah is the only one that's not a dork.” 

 

“Meowth, that's right,” she mumbled under her breath and Jack lost it. He broke into a fit of giggles. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes but his wide smile contradicted the action. 

 

Two hours later, once the vehicle was parked at the special entrance reserved for performers and employees, Gabriel practically ran out of the van. The other bandmembers had ganged up on him and started interchanging horrible puns and dad jokes. 

 

Mercy, being arguably the most serious of the bunch became an impartial judge, awarding points to the others. 

 

Sombra was very original and put up a good fight. The real dark horse was Fareeha, rapid firing each pun and joke like rockets; she gave Jack a real run for his money but ultimately, he emerged victorious by a fraction of a hair. 

 

After grabbing a conveniently placed trolley, Gabriel set about to loading it up with the instruments.

 

Jack got down from the van and looked around, a flier near his feet catching his attention. He picked it up out of mere curiosity, seeing the park’s name scribbled on it, and gave it a read.

 

His eyes widened, “Sombra?” He called out as the woman exited the car. 

 

“What is it Jackie?” 

 

“I think you should read this,” he replied and handed her the paper.

 

Jack watched as her eyes flickered across it until they widened and she crushed the paper in her hand, “ _ Efi, _ ” she growled. 

 

“What's the matter?” Gabriel asked, hearing his younger friend clearly distressed. 

 

“She wanted to get back at us. I _knew_ something was up,” she practically fumed, “ 'c _ome prepared_ ’ el culo mío!” 

 

“Breathe, Sombra,” Gabriel soothed, at this point Pharah had donned her helmet and circled the vehicle with Mercy; they joined them.

 

“We're not quite psychic, Sombra,” Pharah began, “please enlighten us on the situation.” 

 

“The paper states that it's a musical themed activity.” She frowned. 

 

“As in musical theatre?” Mercy asked, eyes widening a bit at the thought of being unprepared. 

 

“I should've fucking checked the goddamn website,” she huffed, “I was careless.”

 

“Can you blame her for doing this?” Gabe mumbled. 

 

“Yes! The band broke up! We announced it!” Sombra exclaimed, wildly gesturing.

 

“But we never stated who exactly left,” Gabriel reasoned, “nor did we mention we had a new singer. You posted the reunion and name change like a week ago and still didn't mention it,” he finished and crossed his arms. 

 

Jack looked at all of them, “why would she try to do this, though?” 

 

Gabriel's and Sombra's faces fell, even covered by masks you could tell it was in shame.

 

“Our old lead singer played her dirty at a competition last year,” Sombra began.

 

“Sombra, shut the fuck up, you know it was all on Widow,” Gabriel growled out. 

 

“There was no evidence that it was her, everything was set up to make it look like it had been-" 

 

Gabriel cut her off, “ _ enough. _ ” 

 

Jack was surprised to see Gabriel this defensive. 

 

“The point is,” Gabe frowned and looked at Jack, “we fucked her group over. This is her way of getting payback. But sucks for her because we  _ are _ prepared.” 

 

“Reaper, I don't remember practicing any Annie,” Sombra's frown deepened.

 

“Maybe so, but,” he looked right at Jack, “our Soldier here is a huge nerd.” 

 

Jack flipped him off with a sigh, “yeah, I know a fair amount of songs by heart.” 

 

“Well, most of us don't,” Sombra snapped. 

 

“You remember the musical I showed you when we were in highschool?” Gabe inquired.

 

“The one where you cried for like half of it?” 

 

“That detail wasn't necessary, but yes,” Gabriel said, “remember any of the songs I taught you?” 

 

“Only the one with the lesbian,” she mumbled and crossed her arms. 

 

“You'll have to be more specific,” Gabe said with a sigh.

 

“The one with the lawyer and the diva,” Sombra replied. 

 

Jack perked up at this and so did Gabriel. 

 

“That's perfect, Soldier and I can use that one,” Gabriel looked at Mercy, “think you can learn a beat in five minutes?”

 

She gave a small scoff, “of course.” 

 

“Then we're all set. The song doesn't use guitar so I'll be counting on you to help Mercy,” Gabriel said while looking at Fareeha who gave a small salute in response. 

 

“Efi, eat your heart out, you devious fuck,” Sombra grinned as she clasped her fingers and stretched outward. 

 

Gabriel chuckled and returned to mounting the instruments, proud of himself for passively resolving the issue. 

 

After everything was on the trolley, Gabriel sat down with the girls and ran over the song with them as fast as they could, seeing how they only had ten minutes to make it over to Efi and the stage. 

 

Jack hasn't been expecting an 18-year-old to be the cause of Sombra's outburst. He was very surprised when they were backstage and had to double-check with Gabriel if this was the same girl.

 

She had the sweetest smile Jack had seen in a very long time. He found it hard to believe up until the smile fell. 

 

“Oh,” Efi said, “you do have something prepared.” 

 

“Why? Expected us to not be able to? Anything you need to say?” Sombra asked, voice neutral but still accusatory.

 

“Why would I expect that when I told you to come prepared?” She smiled again. 

 

Efi's gaze fell on Jack who was standing next to Gabriel, “who is this?” She politely asked. 

 

“Meet Soldier: 76, our lead singer,” Reaper replied. 

 

Her eyes widened and it was honestly quite cute, “you mean the breakup thing  _ wasn't _ a publicity stunt?” 

 

Sombra frowned, “no, Efi.”

 

She shrugged, “I wouldn't put it above Amélie.” 

 

“Well, she's long gone,” Reaper answered and crossed his arms, “and so are the other three.” 

 

“Damn,” Efi mumbled with a sigh, it was like a switch had been flipped, “I'm so sorry.” 

 

Sombra gave her own sigh, “it's fine. If I had the power you did, I would've done the same,” she admitted, “but next time you try something like this, be a little less forgiving with the theme, ok?” She winked at Efi with a grin and made her way to the assistants. 

 

Mercy and Pharah had taken care of the arrangements for getting everything on-stage. The crew had been awfully nice but who wouldn't be when faced with two beauties. 

 

Efi gave a shy smile to Gabriel and Reaper, “I'm sorry I tried to be vengeful,” she mumbled.

 

Gabriel pet her head, “better luck next time, kid.” 

 

“We're kicking your asses this year, you can count on it,” she smiled.

 

“Yeah? Well you haven't heard this guy yet,” Gabe chuckled, “get back to me after you do.” 

 

“The statement stands regardless,” Efi grinned and made herself scarce. 

 

“That was actually really sweet,” Jack mumbled. 

 

“What was?” 

 

“You being all forgiving and giving me indirect compliments,” Jack chuckled. 

 

“Don't get used to it, boy scout,” Gabe replied, “hey, so I know what song we're singing but how are we dividing the roles?” he finished.

 

“You're pretty uptight so Joanne seems like your ideal role,” Jack chuckled.

 

“And you're a complete diva so it works out,” Gabe responded.

 

“As a flaming bisexual it's only appropriate I take on the part,” he shrugged, “and now the crowd gets to know Soldier as a spotlight lover.”

 

Just when Gabriel was about to comment, and Jack was about to freak out that he had come out to Gabe, Sombra called Reaper over.

  
“Reaps,” she yelled, “it's showtime. Get your radio host ass over here and give our boy the introduction of a lifetime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear you'll get the performance next chapter! 
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you all so very much for all the support! It truly means the world.  
> Comments/criticism are more than welcome and appreciated!  
> I also wouldn't mind some song suggestions, they might come in handy!  
> Don't be scared to say hi over at my Tumblr (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, bonus points if you can guess the other three members!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated as much as I used to! But guess what? We're finally at Jack's first performance

“Don't forget that the mic is built into the visor,” Gabriel said, “just click the earpiece on your right and you're good to go.”

 

Jack gave a nod.

 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, “well, wish me luck, mi sol,” he mumbled as he made his way past the curtains.

 

“Good luck, your majesty,” Jack chuckled and watched him leave to join Sombra and Mercy on the other side. 

 

Jack felt his phone buzz and gave it a quick glance, reading the message. 

 

[Mom(?]: BEST OF LUCK MY BOY!!! WE ARE VERY EXCITED TO WATCH YOU PERFORM!! KNOCK THEM DEAD!!!!!!<333

 

Jack chuckled at the message, clearly typed out by Rein. He felt happy. The phone buzzed again.

 

[Mom(?]: Although I do not show it as much as Wilhelm, I assure you I am just as excited. Give them hell <3

 

His smile widened with a laugh and he pocketed the phone again.

 

“Adoring fans?” Pharah chuckled.

 

“More like overbearing parents,” he replied.

 

Pharah waved her hand in a 'shoo’ motion, “same thing,” she laughed. 

 

Jack's reply stopped when he heard Gabriel's booming voice, attention immediately drawn to him. 

 

“I can almost smell the desperation,” Reaper chuckled as the crowd roared. 

 

He raised his hand in a 'stop’ gesture and most of the crowd obeyed. Gabriel grinned behind his mask at how well trained his Death Blossoms were.

 

“We’re starting this off with two announcements,” he raised a finger, “first, something you might already know if you follow us on social media. We are now called Overwatch.” 

 

Claps and whoops from the crowd, they were pretty happy with the name. 

 

“And now for the second,” Reaper began and Sombra couldn't help but play the familiar intro of a certain song in C minor.

 

“Sombra,” Gabriel growled out, “I am speaking.” 

 

“Hurry it up, Reaper, you know we got someone waiting,” she replied, “if you don't hurry I'll make Mercy start the beat and I'll start belting,” she grinned and the crowd laughed.

 

Reaper let out an exasperated sigh, “our second news of the day,” he started dramatically, “we have a new lead singer.”

 

Gasps and boos erupted from the crowd and Gabriel once again raised a hand to silence them. Worked like a charm.

 

“I'll have you know he's pretty damn decent,” Reaper practically purred.

 

Jack stretched himself out and stood proud. He wasn't Jack Morrison. He couldn't see the crowd and they couldn't see him. He's free. And he's an entirely new person. He reached for the curtain, clicking his earpiece.

 

“Give it up,” Reaper was making sure to hype the crowd up, “ _ for,” _ he stretched and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife, “ _ Soldier: 76”  _ he finished, gesturing to the back of the stage. 

 

_ “I’m not Jack. I'm Soldier: 76,”  _ Jack thought and walked out. 

 

The cheers we're almost deafening. Most of them were female, probably already head over heels for the tight body and blonde hair.

 

Jack made his way over to Reaper and looked at the crowd, “It's a pleasure being here,” his voice dripped confidence. 

 

“Try not to embarrass us, Soldier,” Reaper bit out. Gabriel had to apologize for that later, but for now he had to stay in character. 

 

“Reaper, I would hate to steal two jobs from you instead of the one,” Soldier sighed.

 

The crowd 'oooh’d and frankly so did Sombra. 

 

“Stick to singing, clown doesn't suit you,” Reaper scoffed. 

 

“And capes are out of style but you don't see me crushing  _ your _ dreams,” Jack shrugged and Gabe could feel himself grinning at the cocky bastard. 

 

Soldier looked at the crowd, “I hope you guys like RENT,” he chuckled and stepped into position. This entire choreography would be pure improv. He hoped he could remember most of the original.

 

The public boomed. And with that, Mercy and Sombra began the intro.

 

Jack reached over to Gabriel who folded his arms and tapped his feet

_   
_ _ “Every single day,”  _ Jack began.

__   
_ “I walk down the street _ _   
_ __ I hear people say "Baby," so sweet,”  he retracted the hand to cup around his own ear towards the crowd. Surprisingly, some had shouted the line.

__   
_ “Ever since puberty _ __   
_ Everybody stares at me _ _   
_ __ Boys, girls, I can't help it baby,”  a shrug followed by a gesture to himself.

__   
_ “So be kind, and don't lose your mind _ __   
_ Just remember that I'm your baby,”  _ he stepped up to Gabriel and cupped his cheek. __   
_   
_ __ “Take me for what I am,”  he stepped back.

__   
_ “Who I was meant to be _ __   
_ And if you give a damn _ __   
_ Take me baby, or leave me,”  _ the point was to seduce. Jack said fuck it and gave a small sway of hips, one which the crowd appreciated. __   
__   
_ “Take me baby or leave me,”  _ another shrug. __   
__   
_ “A tiger in a cage _ _   
_ __ Can never see the sun,”  Jack reached upwards then immediately snapped his arms back to his side.

_   
_ _ “This diva needs her stage baby, let's have fun!”  _ A playful shimmy at Reaper who shook his head.

_   
_ _ “You are the one I choose,”  _ Jack pointed at Jack.

_   
_ _ “Folks would kill to fill your shoes,”  _ he mustered all the sass he had into this line. 

__   
_ “You love the limelight too now, baby _ __   
_ So be mine and don't waste my time _ _   
_ __ Cryin' "Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"”  He walked over to Reaper again, trying to wrap his arms around the man. 

 

True to the song, a rash, “Don't you dare.” Came from Reaper.

 

Jack lifted his hands in surrender  __   
__   
_ “Take me for what I am _ _   
_ __ Who I was meant to be,”  another sway of hips, this one longer and with one arm above his head. Reaper gestured at him as if saying: ‘get a load of this guy’ with slumped shoulders. 

__   
_ “And if you give a damn _ __   
_ Take me baby, or leave me,”  _ he continued. __   
__   
_ “No way, can I be what I'm not _ _   
_ __ But hey, don't you want your girl hot?”  He knocked hips with the other man, trying to get him to interact.

__   
_ “Oh, don't fight, don't lose your head _ _   
_ __ 'Cause every night who's in your bed?”  He traced a finger down the man's chest, belting the last word. Had to show off, didn't he?

__   
_ “Who? _ _   
_ __ Who's in your bed?”  He moved the hand and hooked it around Gabe's neck. 

__   
_ “Kiss, Pookie,”  _ Jack managed in the sweetest voice he could. __   
_   
_ __ “It won't work,”  Gabriel started as he shrugged him off and walked the opposite way.

__   
_ “I look before I leap _ _   
_ __ I love margins and discipline,”  Gabe sang, hitting the back of his hand against his open palm in a gesture to make a point. 

__   
_ “I make list in my sleep baby _ _   
_ __ What's my sin?”  Gabriel continued with a shrug. 

__   
_ “Never quit _ _   
_ __ I follow through”  a nod and he walked up to Soldier. 

_   
_ _ “I hate mess but I love you,”  _ it was his turn to cup the other man's cheek. He immediately put his hand on top of Reaper's.

_   
_ _ “What do with my impromptu baby?”  _ He moved his hand away and stepped back, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do. 

_   
_ _ “So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies,”  _ an almost obscene thrust of hips from Gabriel left the crowd screaming, Jack folded his arms but he heavily appreciated the gesture. The man could move.

__   
_ “You've got a prize so don't compromise _ __   
_ You're one lucky baby”  _ He placed his forehead against Soldier's, arm around his waist. __   
__   
_ “Take me for what I am,”  _ Reaper sang as he pulled back from Jack with a shove. __   
  


_ “A control freak.”  _ Soldier stated.

_   
_ _ “Who I was meant to be,”  _ Gabe placed a hand over his own chest.

_   
_ _ “A snob, yet over attentive,”  _ Jack remarked.

_   
_ _ “And if you give a damn,”  _ he removed the hand and pointed at Jack

_   
_ _ “A lovable droll geek,”  _ Soldier huffed.

__   
_ “Take me baby, or leave me,”  _ Gabe continued. __   
  


_ “An anal retentive!”  _ Jack exclaimed. __   
_   
_ __ “That's it!”  They both sang, turning their backs on each other.

_   
_ _ “The straw that breaks my back,”  _ Gabe sang and walked the way he faced.

_   
_ _ “I quit!”  _ Jack and Gabe sang in unison, Jack also walked.

_   
_ _ “Unless you take it back,”  _ Gabriel belted.

__   
_ “Women! What is it about them?”  _ Jack shrugged as he sang.  __   
  


_ “Can't live with them or without them!”  _ They both sang and turned to look at each other. __   
__   
_   
_ __ “Take me for what I am,”  They continued and made their way back to meet the other.

_   
_ _ “Who I was meant to be,”  _ Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

 

_ “Who I was meant to be,”  _ Jack echoed and wrapped his own arms around Gabriel's shoulders. 

_   
_ _ “And if you give a damn,”  _ they pressed closer.

__   
_ “And if you give a damn you better _ _   
_ __ Take me baby, or leave me,”  Gabriel once again shrugged Jack off as he sang.

_   
_ _ “Oh, take me baby! Take me or lea-yea-yeave me,”  _ Jack bent down on his knees, tracing Gabriel's thighs as he went. 

_   
_ _ “Take me babay-ay-ay! Or leave me,”  _ they both sang and Jack stood upright, this time he pressed their foreheads together

_   
_ _ “Guess I'm leaving,”  _ Jack sang, more of a question than a threat.

 

_ “I'm gone!”  _ They both finished in a mock threatening tone. 

 

With the last few notes Gabriel grabbed Jack's ass to the beat. Only to immediately step back at the intense yelling coming from the crowd. 

 

They ate that shit up like there was no tomorrow. Gabriel noted that the crowd had thinned a small amount, some probably got bored, others probably couldn't handle two men at that proximity. 

 

76 gave a bow, “I hope you guys enjoyed the show.” 

 

Reaper snorted,  _ “which one? The singing or the soft core porn?”  _ He found himself thinking.

 

“Thank you for everything, folks,” Sombra yelled in glee, “we are Overwatch and just remember, Soldier: 76 has you in his sights!” 

 

With that, they all retreated backstage, adoring the way the public chanted their name.

 

Once behind the curtain, Jack clicked off his mic and sighed, shoulders slumping.

 

_ “Did I really just do that?”  _ He thought he was thinking it but soon found out he had said it out loud.

 

“Yup,” was Gabriel's response laced with laughter.

 

Jack felt his phone buzz again and checked it.

 

[Mom(?]: YOU GO GLENN COCO!!!

 

Jack snorted and found himself bringing his hand up in a fist to disguise it as coughing.

 

It failed miserably and his fit of giggles was obvious. 

 

Gabriel looked at him, “and who's that?” 

 

A quick giggle, “my friend.”

 

“That's nice,” Gabriel hummed. “ _Jesus, Gabe,_ **_chill_** _,”_ he told himself. 

 

A “mhm,” noise from Jack as he typed his response.

 

He had to erase it as the phone buzzed again.

 

[Mom(?]: You did amazing, Jackie <3 we are so proud of you, my boy!

 

Jack felt himself blush, it wasn't easy to please Ana. Much less to this degree.

 

Another quick buzz.

 

[Mom(?]: And now I must agree with Rein. You go get it, Jack. These old eyes don't miss a thing; they could practically see the way you and Gabriel were looking at one another under those masks.

 

Jack’s giggles turned into an embarrassed fit of laughter.

 

“You ok there?” Gabe asked with a roll of eyes that wasn't visible.

 

A nod, “I'm good.” 

 

[Jackie boy]: Ana, I have no idea what you could be talking about..

 

[Mom(?]: Jack, Gabriel is a wonderful boy. A wonderful, not straight boy, who was very ok with you being all up on him. You go, Glenn Coco. 

 

Jack heaved a sigh.

 

“He get you in a bad mood?” Gabe inquired.

 

“Oh, no, never,” Jack replied, “Rein is a complete sweetheart,” he chuckled. 

 

_ “Cool. Neat.”  _ Gabe thought.

 

[Jackie boy]: I'll consider it… 

[Mom(?]: Great! And remember: mother knows best. Anyway, Rein and I will be around the park, we hope to see you <3

 

Jack pocketed the phone once again and looked at Gabriel, “so? What now?” 

 

“ _ Now,  _ you go change clothes, take your damn Dramamine and wait an hour,” Gabe replied.

 

“But I didn't bring any spares,” Jack mumbled.

 

“I know, that was our bad. But I brought something that might fit you,” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Thanks,” Jack replied in a low voice. 

 

“Come on, they're in the van.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version used: https://youtu.be/43gvHOOrFSo
> 
> Personally, I see Soldier as more of a Joanne seeing how Reaper has a flair for the dramatic. But the way I've been writing Jack and Gabe, this way felt more natural.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This was so fun to write!   
> As always, comments and criticism are super welcome! Song suggestions would be lovely, too!   
> Thank you for the constant support <3  
> Oh! And feel free to say hi over at my Tumblr!


	18. Two Daredevils High Upon Water's Edge

“So, while I was waiting for you, Pharah and Mercy practically sprinted to the van,” Gabe commented as they approached the vehicle.

 

Jack chuckled at the thought of the two grown women running from backstage, down the parking lot.

 

“I’ll bet real cash Sombra beat them to it,” Gabriel chuckled, “I swear the girl can be invisible when she feels like it.” 

 

And exactly as he had said, Sombra stood outside the van wearing a simple purple t-shirt and some black shorts.

 

“Mercy and Pharah are still changing,” she said as she pointed to the van with her thumb. 

 

“You sure that's all they're doing?” Gabriel grinned. 

 

A thud from inside the van, as if someone had slammed their fist on the door, most likely Fareeha.

 

Gabriel laughed.

 

“ _ Ey! Easy on the car!” _ Sombra shouted.

 

A quieter thud in apology, probably Angela.

 

Sombra turned to the boys and handed them some very bright pink wristbands, “these are practically v.i.p passes, or fast passes if you want it to be more Disney-ish,” she shrugged.

 

They carefully placed them on, thanking her as they did.

 

“Oh, and a map,” she remarked and handed them each a copy.

 

Few minutes later, the girls emerged from the van. Fareeha wearing a tank top with “angel” etched into it, some shorts and a cap; Mercy wore a light blue crop top and some high waisted shorts. 

 

To this day Jack knew he would continue to swoon over his fellow band members.

 

“Our turn,” Gabriel snapped him out of his admiration.

 

“Wait what?” Jack said as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Oh!” Mercy piped up, handing Jack a packet and a plastic bag folded up into a triangle, “the Dramamine, I almost forgot. There's enough to last you until we leave,” she smiled, “and the bag is just in case.”

 

As she retracted her hand Angela began speaking again, “I trust you remember the use? One hour before getting on anything for the best effect, and then one pill every four hours as necessary.”

 

Jack chuckled, “yes, thank you doctor Angela.”

 

The angel of a woman smiled, and with that hooked arms with Fareeha who in turn grabbed Sombra's wrist as the three set off. 

 

“Alright, get in,” Gabriel said as he climbed inside the back of the van.

 

“Do we really have to change at the same time? I could go to a public bathroom or something,” Jack mumbled.

 

“And risk someone seeing Soldier go in but Jack Morrison exit?” Gabe inquired then shrugged, “suit yourself.” 

 

“We could take turns?” 

 

“If you're that adamant, sure,” Gabe said, “make sure you take the thing while I change,” he closed the van’s door behind him. 

 

Jack sighed in relief as he downed the pill, small enough that water wasn't really necessary. 

 

_ “I made it weird not wanting to change at the same time. He probably hates me. He probably thinks I think he's not trustworthy. Oh God maybe he thinks I hate him,”  _ raced Jack's thoughts as the moments passed. 

 

_ “Or maybe he's like really relieved because he thought I would try something. Maybe he thinks I'm gay- ok that one is understandable seeing how I came out to himFUCK,”  _ he continued thinking. 

 

“ _ FUCK,” _ he mentally repeated,  _ “we're going to have to address that, aren't we? What if he uses one of the questions?”  _ Jack kept his personal torture going. 

 

Before he could dive any deeper, Gabriel emerged. He didn't make things any easier on Jack, wearing a black sleeveless top that was ripped down to the hips and some ripped up skinny jeans. 

 

“I left the clothes over in the corner, take your time,” Gabriel uttered as he held the door open for Jack. 

 

“Thank you,” Jack was surprised at how calm he was, considering his mental anxiety. He climbed up into the back of the vehicle.

 

“Sure,” Gabe replied and closed the door after him.

 

Immediately after he placed both of his hands on his face,  _ “I am so royally screwed,”  _ he mentally sighed. 

 

Meanwhile, Jack grabbed the T-shirt Gabriel had left for him after removing his own.

 

_ “Don't be a creep, don't be a creep,”  _ he mentally repeated as he put on the piece of clothing.

 

He was very proud of the fact he hadn't brought the article of clothing to his face. Jack could still feel his cheeks heat up. 

 

The pants were a problem, they were a little too loose around the hips, he opened the door and called Gabriel, “Gabriel?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I borrow one of Reaper's belts?”

 

Gabe chuckled, “of course.”

 

“Thanks,” Jack mumbled and closed the door behind him, searching for the smallest belt he could find. After everything was adjusted he left the car and walked up to Gabe.

 

“You look pretty good in black,” he remarked, “should wear it more often, rubio.” 

 

“Really? I always thought it made me look paler,” Jack hummed, “more of a flannel guy, anyway.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that being true,” Gabriel chuckled and beckoned Jack to follow as he walked. 

 

Jack obliged and walked behind the man as they entered the crowds.

 

Morrison gave a heavy sigh and tried walking closer to Gabriel’s back.

 

“Hey,” Gabriel called out, “walk in front of me. I can't keep an eye on you if you're behind me.” 

 

The blond smiled faintly at how protective Reyes could be. He made his way in front of the man.

 

“If you feel like you have to sit down let me know,” Gabriel was purely going on a hunch, assuming that being surrounded made Jack almost as uncomfortable as they made him.

 

“Will do,” Jack chuckled.

 

“So what are we getting on first?” Gabe asked.

 

“A bench? I still need to wait for the pills to do their thing,” he replied. 

 

“My bad, I forgot,” Gabe sighed “well, let's try to get through this,” he grabbed Jack's shoulders and attempted to navigate him through the thick crowd. It took a decent amount of time until they finally found an empty spot on the floor.

 

They sat and nestled next to each other, trying to occupy as little space possible.

 

Jack looks at Gabe, “so, uh, are we talking about what happened?” He said in a low voice.

 

“You mean they way you fucking dragged me?” Gabriel grinned. 

 

“I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me,” Jack sighed, “that applies to the whole thing, by the way.”

 

“It's chill,” Gabe shrugged, “I'll admit my brain had a little short circuit but once I realized you were following part of the original choreography I snapped out of it.”

 

Jack sighed, “I'm sorry we didn't discuss it.”

 

Gabe snorted, “it's fine, call it even for the hand thing.” 

 

“But that's different, that made me happy,” Jack continued to mumble.

 

“And you think seeing my friend unravel like that didn't make  _ me _ the happiest edgelord on Earth?” Reyes smiled at him. 

 

Jack felt his cheeks tint themselves pink, “ok, we're even.” 

 

And with that, Gabriel felt his phone buzz. He removed the object from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

 

(Two messages from Booper)

 

Gabriel unlocked the screen and read the first.

 

[Booper]: these guys sure don't waste any time, do they? ;) 

[Booper]: {2 images attached}

 

Gabriel frowned at the message, confused. Once the images loaded and Gabriel looked at both, he realized what Sombra meant. 

 

He brought a hand up to his mouth, feeling himself redden. 

 

Jack looked at him, “what's wrong? You okay?” He asked in concern.

 

Gabriel gave a nod and a small cough to clear his throat. 

 

“Sombra sent me a picture. You might want to see it,” he turned the screen to Jack and showed him the first. 

 

Jack's hands shot up to cover his face in shame, “who took that?” 

 

“Probably around 50 people? Sombra Just found the one that got popular,” Gabriel sighed and glanced at the picture again.

 

It was of Reaper and Soldier, Gabriel's arms thrown around Jack's waist who in turn had his on his shoulders. 

 

“There's another,” he mumbled and passed to the next, showing it to Jack.

 

Morrison peeked through his fingers and immediately covered himself again with a groan.

 

“At least they don't know who we are, right?” He tried to laugh it off. 

 

The second image was of them pressed up against the other, Gabriel's hands on Jack's behind. 

 

He cursed whoever was quick enough to get the image. He remembered that the moment was a split second thing. 

 

He quickly typed out a message after saving the pictures, making sure Jack didn't notice.

 

[Dooper]: I fucking hate you. 

 

[Booper]: >:3c 

[Booper]: I'll bet you $5 that you saved them cabron

 

[Dooper]: Tu madre no te quiere ni para cupones I hope you know that 

 

[Booper]: >>:3c 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and put the phone away, he looked at Jack, “you done being mortified?”

 

“Almost,” he said, muffled through fingers.

 

Reyes laughed, “I'm sorry I grabbed your ass, by the way.” 

 

“ _ Shut the fuck up,”  _ Jack hissed, Gabriel laughed more. 

 

“I crave death,” Jack said with a heaving sigh, finally removing his hand from his face.

 

“Hey, that's my gig, get your own,” Gabe frowned. 

 

That got Jack to chuckle. 

 

They eased into silence as the minutes ticked by. Soon enough, the hour passed and they got up.

 

“Ahora sí, what are we getting on first?” Gabe inquired.

 

“Let's start easy, please,” Jack almost begged.

 

“Ferris wheel?” Gabriel once again grabbed Jack's shoulders to navigate him through crowds.

 

“That seems safe enough. I'm sorry in advance if I throw up,” Jack mumbled as he let himself be guided, course set.

 

Gabriel waved a hand in dismissal, “you have the bag. I'll take the fall if you want me to.” 

 

“That's really sweet,” he uttered.

 

“I think they'll find it more difficult to give me shit that they would you,” Gabe chuckled. 

 

Jack smiled and they quickly reached the line for the wheel. 

 

It was very crowded. 

 

They decided to begin abusing the pink strap and they were ushered into a cab in less than five minutes. 

 

As soon as they were inside, Gabriel's phone gave a buzz.

 

“My, aren't you popular,” Jack chuckled.

 

“Extremely. I'll have you know there's a high demand for some Reyes quality piece of ass,” he grinned as he checked his phone. 

 

“So humble, your majesty,” Jack gave a small snort and a roll of eyes. 

 

[Booper]: where u at? 

 

[Dooper]: why? 

 

[Booper]: just wanna know

 

[Dooper]: you just want to laugh at me, don't you? 

 

[Booper]: ...yes.

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

[Dooper]: ferris wheel

 

[Booper]: jodió maricon… good job. I'm proud. Try not to fuck. It's really uncomfortable.

 

[Dooper]: ???????? How do you know this ???

 

[Booper]: oops gotta go bye gabi

 

Gabriel huffed a laugh and put his phone away, meeting Jack's eyes.

 

“That was rude, I'm sorry,” Gabriel apologized.

 

“You're not obligated to give me attention, Gabriel,” Jack smiled, “we just ended up hanging out together cause the girls went off without us.”

 

Gabe's shoulders fell but instinct kicked in. He laid back and crossed his legs, “if you wanted to be with them you should've said so. They would've waited.” He bit out.

 

Jack smiled, ignoring the borderline aggressive response, “I didn't say that, Gabriel.” 

 

“It was implied.” 

 

Jack sighed and sat back, he ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Now his own phone buzzed and he took it out.

 

“That Rein guy again?” Gabriel folded his arms.

 

“Don't know yet,” Jack said, he wasn't going to look for an argument. 

 

He looked at the phone and smiled when he saw the contact name.

 

He quickly opened the message.

 

[Esmeralda]: Jack! I hope you are having fun! I would love to go on one of the roller coasters with you so please survive until then. 

 

Jack smiled more at Pharah's message.

 

[Brother]: that sounds lovely Pharah. I'll do my best. 

 

“So?” Gabriel frowned.

 

“Returning the favor,” Jack smiled and put the device away. 

 

They both faced the window of the cab, attempting to ignore the clear mood and just enjoy the view. 

 

Gabriel was the first to break as they reached the top. 

 

He exhaled slowly through his nose, “I'm sorry for snapping at you,” he mumbled. 

 

“I'm sorry for not wording things better,” Jack responded, “and apology accepted.” 

 

“Apology accepted,” Gabe continued to mumble, “but it was my bad for taking it the wrong way.” 

 

Jack shrugged, “you apologized and that's what matters.”

 

Gabriel nodded and they fell silent as they reached the stop near the top. 

 

Both of their phones have a buzz. They looked at each other.

 

“I won't check mine if you don't check yours?” Jack offered and Gabriel smiled.

 

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm working on another fic in case you're interested! It's all based on memes and vines and it's a mess. 
> 
> Heads up: this chapter and the next are just one big excuse for an amusement park date.


	19. Te Juro Que Jamás Te Vas A Arrepentir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluff. This is part two of an excuse for a date.

Jack was very proud of himself. Gabriel and him had made it off one of the smaller coasters and he had not hurled his brains out. 

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel was doubled over, laughing his heart out.

 

“Are you going to keep laughing at me?” 

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath, “who the  _ fuck _ screams like that?” He managed before breaking into hysterics again. 

 

“I swear I'm never getting on another ride with you again,” Jack muttered as he crossed his arms. 

 

“I'm sorry,” he breathed through laughter, “but you gotta cut me some slack!” 

 

“You're the absolute worst.”

 

Gabriel calmed himself down to giggling and Jack pouted. 

 

“Jack that's not fair; don't pout at me,” Gabriel smiled through some final giggles as he finally straightened himself up.

 

Jack wouldn't say it out loud but he engraved the past scene into his memory, he loved the way Gabriel laughed. A rumble of a noise, clear and strong. 

 

Morrison managed to pout even more.

 

“That's not fucking fair,” Gabriel smiled “stop that.” 

 

He stuck out his tongue at the older man, “make me.” 

 

Gabriel gave a little snort, “one of these days I'm going to grab that tongue and give it a yank.”

 

“Reyes, I'm not sure what kind of kinky stuff you're into but please don't involve me,” Jack frowned. 

 

The same frown almost immediately cracked and Jack began giggling. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and went up behind him, grabbing his shoulders. It was a system. Reyes didn't lose his shit while walking in very cramped spaces since he received comfort in holding onto Jack and Jack stayed calm because of Gabriel's grip. They also didn't get separated. 

 

“Where to now?” Gabe asked.

 

Jack pointed at the tilt-a-whirl.

 

“You sure?” Gabriel sought out confirmation.

 

“I feel pretty well, I think I can handle it,” he shrugged, “plus, those are usually for kids, right?” 

 

Jack found out it was most definitely not for kids. He held onto Gabriel for dear life, letting out short bursts of screams every now and then. 

 

Gabriel was crying at this point, “Jack, Jack please,” he begged, “I can't fucking breathe.” 

 

Another quick screech, “ _ fuck off _ ,” he hissed and tightened his grip on Gabriel's forearm. 

 

Gabe held onto his wrist as he laughed, he hadn't had this much fun in what seemed like forever. Two weeks and Jack had brought a new light to his life. He was grateful for his friend. 

 

The ride came to an abrupt stop that elicited one last yell from Jack, Gabriel still laughing like there's no tomorrow.

 

They made their way out of the ride, Jack still holding on to Gabriel for balance, Gabe still holding his grip as he giggled since he didn't want him to fall. 

 

“Why did I agree to this?” Jack questioned.

 

“Hey, this one was  _ your  _ idea,” Gabe chuckled.

 

“It was an awful one,” Jack mumbled, “why didn't you stop me?” 

 

“You seemed very excited about it, I didn't have the heart,” Gabe smiled, “so? Pick your poison, where are we headed?”

 

“Well, I'm saving the worst one for last. Pharah wanted to ride one with me and I think she'd get a kick out of that one,” he shrugged, arm still looped around Gabriel's even as they walked, “so I guess I should work myself up.” 

 

“How are the pills holding up?” 

 

“Never felt better, my dude,” Jack smiled then looked around.

 

He pointed at another ride, “how about that one? I've never been on it.” 

 

Gabriel followed the direction in which he pointed. He tried his best to school his features once he saw. 

 

“The ship?” 

 

A nod. 

 

“You sure?” He glanced at the boy on his arm.

 

Another nod.

 

Gabriel allowed himself a wicked little grin, “as you wish,” he mumbled and dragged them off to the line. 

 

Jack immediately regretted every single decision he had made in his life that had lead up to this point.

 

There were no bars. Nothing held them in place except for sheer willpower and prayer. 

 

Even Gabriel seemed a little terrified once you looked past the laughter. 

 

“You're lucky this one isn't 360,” Gabriel laughed, Jack was fully pressed up against him, holding the rail in front of him like a vice. 

 

“WHAT?” Jack practically yelled.

 

Gabriel's laughter increased. 

 

The higher they went, the louder Jack's chanting became. 

 

“Ohmyfuckinggod, ohmyfuckinggod,” he looped over and over.

 

“Breathe, you're going to have a heart attack,” Gabe chuckled and softly bumped shoulders.

 

“I think I already had three in the past minute,” Jack admitted. He could feel that they were about to go higher. He mentally prepared himself. 

 

Coherency now lost, Jack resorted to screaming. 

 

Gabriel was a brave man. But this godforsaken ride tested his limits. He was slightly upset he couldn't laugh at Jack on this one since he was too busy trying to keep himself grounded. 

 

He'd still let out a bark of a laugh whenever the screams turned to yelps. 

 

Somehow, the blond had snaked his leg under Gabriel's, using it to pin himself down. 

 

Gabriel hadn't really noticed until the ride was over and he looked at their legs. He laughed.

 

“Jack you're a fucking disaster,” he chuckled as they both got off.

 

“You have no idea,” he responded, “you pick the next one.” 

 

Gabriel smirked, “well since we're right here we  _ could _ get on again…” 

 

“You are absolutely delusional if you think I'm getting on that hell ship ever again.” Jack stated, eyes narrowed.

 

Gabriel ruffled his hair, “you look just like Bubbles when she tries to be intimidating,” he smiled. 

 

Jack brushed his hand away with a roll of eyes and a smile, “seriously, pick something before the adrenaline wears out and I come to my senses.” 

 

Gabriel smiled and looked around, a flash of pink caught his eye and with that he grabbed Jack's shoulders, “that one.”

 

Jack gave a nod and they made their way towards the ride. The sign read 'Flying Bobs’. 

 

Seemed fun enough. 

 

Jack soon found himself laughing, this was the first ride he was actually enjoying. 

 

Not that he hadn't had fun on the ones before, just that this one he dedicated to making Gabriel laugh on purpose. 

 

Every time the ride kicked up for a fall Jack let out a scream, no matter how small the actual fall. Gabriel found it hilarious. 

 

At one point the ride went backwards and Jack let slip a quick, “holy fuck”. Gabriel lost it again. 

 

The rest of the ride was spent looking at Gabriel wipe his tears and cough. He had choked and Jack felt a little bad. 

 

It soon went away when Gabriel continued the fit. 

 

After the ride they decided to take a break. Reyes had to catch his breath.

 

“I fucking hate you, Morrison,” he wheezed. 

 

“Of course you do,” Jack grinned. 

 

They spent the rest of the day looking for other rides to get on. A few coasters, bumper cars and other miscellaneous rides later, Jack had convinced Gabriel to get on the carousel with him.

 

Reyes was absolutely mortified and spent the whole thing covering his face with his hands, sneaking the occasional glance at Jack who was laughing so hard Gabriel feared he'd fall off the stupid plastic horse. 

 

The sun was beginning to set.

 

Jack gave Fareeha a call once he was down to his last Dramamine, “you ready to get me fucked up?” He inquired.

 

He was met by laughter, “born ready, comrade. Meet me in front of the horns,” she replied. 

 

Jack paled, “sure thing,” he answered and hung up, “Gabriel, if I die, I entrust my violin to you,” he mumbled.

 

“She wants to go on the slingshot doesn't she?” The man grinned.

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Fucking knew it,” Gabe laughed, “you're so fucked.” 

 

“At least it's kinda dark,” he sighed, “maybe she won't see me crying,” Jack started walking to the towers with Gabriel in tow.

 

Gabe placed a hand on his shoulder, “you'll live. And if you don't want to she'll understand.”

 

“The thing is I  _ know _ I want to,” Jack gave a small grin, “but I'm a little terrified.” 

 

“Fareeha has a very comforting presence, I think you'll manage,” Gabe comforted and they now stood in front of their destination.

 

Fareeha sprinted to Jack and grabbed him by the wrist, absolutely beaming, “you ready?” 

 

“Not quite. I almost died eight times,” he said with a sigh.

 

She furrowed her brow, “you only got on eight rides today?” 

 

Gabriel gave a quick chuckle, “he means on the last ride alone. I personally stopped counting his death toll after twenty.” 

 

“Morrison, you require training,” Pharah said, “and I shall be the one to help. Let us go,” she said and dragged him over to the line. 

 

“Good luck, Jackie,” Gabe called out.

 

“Thanks, your majesty,” he replied before disappearing further with Fareeha. 

 

Gabriel caught a glimpse of Mercy and made his way over to her to pass the time. 

 

The minutes ticked on and the duo finally returned. 

 

Jack was pale but held a bright grin. 

 

“Congrats on surviving,” Gabe remarked.

 

“Thank you, it was a real feat,” Jack replied.

 

“I was afraid we had overdone it,” Pharah admitted, “but then I heard him start laughing. He seemed to enjoy himself,” she smiled. 

 

“Are you feeling alright? Do you need medical aid?” Mercy inquired, ever the caretaker.

 

“I'm good,” he smiled in response, “thank you.” 

 

She gave a nod then looked at Pharah, “you promised me a carousel ride,” she said with a squint.

 

“My angel, were you actually serious about that?” She sighed.

 

“Of course!” 

 

Gabriel sighed, “Jack dragged me to one, too. They're not that bad.” 

 

“See! If they can do it so can we,” Mercy grinned. 

 

Pharah grabbed her hand, “your wish is my command.”

 

The taller woman looked at Jack with a smile, “thank you for humoring me.”

 

“Any time,” he smiled back. 

 

After a having exhausted all the rides Jack could stomach, they decided to walk around and Jack found himself stopping in front of a booth.  

 

“Gabe…” Jack mumbled. 

 

_ “He's using the nickname. Something's wrong,”  _ he immediately found himself thinking as he looked at Jack. He noticed his gaze was trained on one of the prizes.

 

“Do you see that huge-ass stuffed husky?” He murmured.

 

Gabriel did indeed see the stuffed animal. He also saw the way Jack was giving puppy eyes.

 

He sighed, “you want it?” 

 

“I am a man of little money, Gabriel,” Jack answered.

 

“That wasn't the question. I'm using up another,” he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yes,” Jack whispered.

 

“Got it,” Gabriel took out his wallet and searched for some bills as he went up to the booth. 

 

When he placed the money on the counter and he was handed the gun he internally cursed. 

 

_ “Of all the games it could be, it just  _ **_had_ ** _ to be one that involved aiming. Couldn't be the basketball one, no,”  _ he sighed and prepared himself for humiliation. 

 

First shot missed and he groaned as he prepared for the next. 

 

Right then he heard a familiar voice call out to Jack. He looked over and saw the older woman. Gabriel immediately set the gun down to beam at Ana. 

 

“Ana!” 

 

“Gabriel, my boy! It's been a while,” she smiled and hugged the man. She then stepped back to wrap his arms around Jack.

 

“I'm so glad you could make it,” he said as he embraced her.

 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world!” Boomed a voice from a few feet away. 

 

Gabriel looked up and saw a huge man. Face familiar, name unknown. 

 

Jack beamed at Rein then looked at Ana as she stepped back “would you mind if I asked how you know Gabriel?” 

 

“I was mainly a producer, but I also did some management on the side,” she began, “Gabriel's father made the best clothing for my clients, our paths eventually crossed and I warmed up to the child,” she smiled softly.

 

Gabriel returned the gesture, “the closest to crying I ever saw my father was when Ana announced her retirement.” 

 

“Many wept that day,” the woman chuckled then turned to the booth, “Gabriel, are you really attempting this?” 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “emphasis on attempt.” 

 

The woman laughed, “hand it over.”

 

“Yes ma'am, with pleasure,” he grinned and stepped away to let her take his place. 

 

She read the rules over and let out a quiet “child's play,” 

 

Ana lined up her shot and stilled her breathing, she pulled the trigger and of course landed a perfect hit. After masterfully hitting all four shots left on the gun she turned to Gabriel, “go on, pick your prize.” 

 

“Wrong person,” he said with a grin and pointed at Jack.

 

“You should've told me it was for him,” she frowned. 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “you didn't ask,” his grin widened. 

 

“It looks like the points were enough,” Jack said as he pointed to the stuffed toy. 

 

“It's a shame there weren't any cats,” she said with a small tsk sound. 

 

“Ana, we both know dogs are superior!” Said the man that Gabriel still couldn't name. He remembered seeing him around Ana all the time.  _ “Ryan?”  _ He considered. 

 

“I agree with him,” Gabriel said.

 

“You are both severely mistaken but I shall forgive you this once,” Ana said with a smile. 

 

At this point Jack honestly couldn't give less of a shit about the conversation. He was too busy burying his face into the fluffy stuffed husky. 

 

Reinhardt’s laughter boomed, “I believe we've lost Jack.” 

 

Gabriel looked over to the blond and felt his heart go back to its acrobatic roots. 

 

“Jack, I hope you do not betray me,” Ana said,humor lacing her voice.

 

Jack chuckled and shook his head, “never. Cats are the master race. But that doesn't stop me from appreciating cute dogs,” he said with a smile and hugged the toy tighter. 

 

“Fair enough,” she replied and made her way to Rein, “we'll be seeing you soon, my boy,” she called to Jack, “Rein misses you dearly.” 

 

_ “Oh.”  _ Gabriel's brain clicked and he suddenly felt fairly embarrassed.

 

“I miss you, too,” Jack smiled at the man, “I'll make sure to call more often, ok, Rein?”

 

The bigger man gave a nod, “I would very much appreciate that!” He exclaimed, “please stay safe and take care of yourself, my child,” Wilhelm gave Jack a smile. The type of dad smile that could ease away all discomfort.

 

Jack returned the nod, “I will.” 

 

And with that, they were off. Leaving Gabriel with Jack and the oversized toy. 

 

They began walking, trying to find someplace to sit while they waited for the girls to call them.

 

“Thanks,” Jack mumbled into the pup.

 

“You're welcome,” Gabe replied, “think of it as making up for the butt thing. And the not warning you about the boat. And for snapping at you. And making you cry with the flowers this morning. And-” Jack stopped his rambling with a laugh. 

 

“Those are a lot of ands. Not sure one of these will be enough,” he hummed. 

 

“I  _ will _ call Ana back and make her win you ten more. Hell, take me over to the basket ones and I'll win you twenty more,” he frowned.

 

“You play basketball?” Jack blinked. 

 

“A fair amount. I'm pretty good with the right motivation,” he shrugged. 

 

“That's really neat,” Jack said, laying his head atop the plush, “I never did any sports but I was really good at sprinting. Still am.”

 

“So you're telling me you  _ weren't _ the school's star quarterback?” Gabe teased.

 

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and Gabe laughed, “I warned you what would happen if you kept doing that.” 

 

“You wouldn't dare,” Jack attempted to rile him up.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Gabriel asked with a raised brow.

 

“Maybe,” Jack grinned. 

 

“I'll be keeping that in mind,” Gabriel returned the grin. 

 

Gabriel's phone buzzed and he looked at the device, reading Sombra's contact name.

 

[Booper]: Gabi ya acabamos, meet us at the van when you can. Keep the make out session short <3 

 

[Dooper]: I'm disowning you some day

 

[Booper]: >:3

 

With that he pocketed the phone and looked at Jack, “girls are waiting on us. Let's head over to the car.” 

 

“But we just sat down,” Jack whined.

 

“Stop being five,” Gabe smiled. 

 

Jack groaned, “that's impossible and you know it,” he replied as he stood up.

 

Gabriel joined him, “want me to carry that thing?”

 

“Don't call him a thing, it's rude,” Jack gasped.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “what's its name, then?” 

 

Jack hummed as they walked, “not sure yet. I'm considering 'Gabriel Can't Aim For Shit’ but that's a mouthful.”

 

Gabriel shoved him gently with a smile, “asshole.” 

 

“What a rude suggestion of a name,” Jack frowned, “I was considering shortening it to Gaby.” 

 

“That's cute,” Gabriel admitted.

 

“Of course you'd say that, you narcissist,” Jack rolled his eyes with a laugh.

 

With that they quietly made their way to the car, Gabriel no longer needing to hold onto Jack since the place had emptied out a little. 

 

Once at the van, Sombra's eyes widened at the sight of the stuffed animal and she let out a squeak of joy. 

 

“It's so fucking cute!” She exclaimed and almost ran over to Jack, “can I hold it?” She asked, hopefulness clear. 

 

Jack held the toy out to her, Sombra immediately hugged it close. 

 

“Gabriel, you fucker, why didn't you win me one?!” She glared at Gabe. 

 

“What makes you think I won it for him?” He asked with a frown. 

 

“Gabi, mi amor, I know you. You’re a total show off. You wanted to impress Jack somehow,” she frowned as she stated it all. 

 

“I'll have you know Ana got that for him,” Gabriel said and folded his arms. 

 

“After she saw your aiming was shit,” Jack mumbled with a snicker. 

 

Gabriel flipped him off and this made it grow into a laugh. 

 

“Whatever, what's important is that you didn't get me one,” she pouted at Gabriel, head on top of the toy. Jack thought it was a pretty cute sight to behold. 

 

Gabriel pet her head, “next time, mija. I'll make it up to you.” 

 

Sombra grinned, “I'll hold you to that.” 

  
With that final statement, she handed Jack the toy and skipped over to the passenger’s side seat. 

  
  
Gabriel and Jack sat at the back of the van like they had on their way there. Jack rested his head on his new friend and Gabriel looked on with a smile. 

  
  
“You look really tired,” Gabe said. 

  
  
“Dude, I’m exhausted,” Jack chuckled quietly, “the day’s catching up with me.”

  
  
“But you had fun, right?” Pharah asked from her place at the driver’s seat.

  
  
“Lots. And I didn’t have a crippling panic attack back on stage, which is always a plus,” Jack replied. 

  
  
Fareeha gave a laugh, “you did great, my comrade. We told you you’d be fine.”

  
  
“Never doubted you for a second,” Jack smiled.

  
  
“Yeah, but you did doubt yourself,” Gabe mumbled.

  
  
Jack shrugged, “I’m a man of habit. Glad I was wrong, though.”

 

With that he closed his eyes and nestled into the stuffed animal, hoping to get some rest on the drive home.

  
  
Said drive was much shorter than the one that morning and they all dragged themselves out of the car and into the house.

  
  
“We’ll move the equipment in the morning,” Mercy uttered with a yawn. 

  
  
The yawn was echoed by the group.

  
  
“Agreed,” mumbled Sombra and they all headed into their beds. 

  
  
Jack plopped down on his bed, body tired but mind still running. 

  
  
He recalled the day’s events as he rolled to his side, pulling ‘Gaby’ closer. He smiled into him. Jack hadn’t been this happy in a really long time. Each day he woke up grateful for his decision, and grateful for being around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated! 
> 
> Oh, and shameless self promo: I'm working on a fic titled Don't Let Your Dreams be Memes. It's not an agonizing slowburn like this one, and it's super light hearted in case you need a break from my bull, lol. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi over at my Tumblr!


	20. Con la Luna en La Cabeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who isn't dead!!

After begrudgingly dragging himself out of bed and getting ready, Jack made his way downstairs.   
  
His eyes widened at the sight of Gabriel at the stove, “you’re making breakfast?” he asked, joy clear.    
  
Gabriel chuckled, “yup,” he replied, “I did say I would make something in celebration, didn’t I?”    
  
Jack smiled and made his way to his little spot.   
  
“You’re the first up, which is shocking,” Gabriel admitted, “it’s usually… everyone else.”   
  
“Fuck off,” Jack laughed, “I enjoy sleep.”   
  
“I think we’ve all noticed,” Gabe responded with a grin, already plating, “Sombra’s gonna fucking flip once she sees I cooked,” he continued, “and she’ll probably kill me if she finds out I already cooked for you the other day.”   
  
“You did  _ what? _ ”    
  
“Ah, yes, speak of the devil,” Gabe sighed and Jack laughed.   
  
“Gabrielito, you wound me,” she said, lifting her hand so it’s now above her heart, “you’ve changed me for Jackie,” Sombra pouted then added a mumbled comment, “not that I blame ya.”   
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and handed her the plate, he gave her a quick peck on the side of her head, “I haven’t changed you for anyone, huevona, sabes que te quiero and nobody can change that.”   
  
“Ew, gross,” she tried to sound disgusted but it was hard to believe her with the way Sombra was smiling.    
  
Gabriel smiled as she walked and sat next to Jack with her plate, “so what did he make you?” she asked as she dug into an omelette.   
  
Gabe snorted, “are you kidding? I don’t think he even tasted it. Kid practically inhaled it,” he smiled and went back to preparing Jack’s portion.   
  
“I resent that,” he frowned, “I did taste it and it was lovely,” he looked at Sombra, “he made burgers.”    
  
“You’re still weird,” Gabe mumbled while Sombra cried in outrage.

 

“Gabi, you traitorous whore,” the younger girl gasped, “I’ve begged you to make those for  _ months _ .”   
  
Gabriel laughed, “I’ll make more today, I promise. I’m on lunch and dinner duty as my way of making it up to you,” he smiled.   
  
“Good,” Sombra mumbed.   
  
“As I was saying,” he looked at Jack, “you’re weird.”   
  
“Just because I like my burgers plain doesn’t make me weird,” he mumbled in response.   
  
“Pero Jack!  _ Just _ ketchup?” Gabe exclaimed.   
  
Jack shrugged, “not my fault there wasn’t mustard.”   
  
“Jack what the fuck?” Sombra uttered.   
  
“I’m feeling very judged right now,” Jack sighed.   
  
Gabriel handed him his plate, “it’s my mission to get you to at  _ least _ try one with cheese.”   
  
Morrison gave a sigh, “fine. But if it’s not warm I refuse to eat it. Fucking hate sliced cheese,” he mumbled and began eating.    
  
Gabriel chuckled, “you made a very passionate declaration, I remember.”   
  
Sombra looked at Jack, “you’re a really picky eater, aren’t you?” she asked.   
  
Jack stopped abruptly at the comment, he looked down at his plate, “yeah, sorry,” he whispered.   
  
_ “Uh-oh, he’s going into shut down mode,” _ Gabe thought.    
  
Reyes gave a shrug, “so am I, don’t worry.”   
  
Jack smiled a bit and continued eating.   
  
“Mercy’s super particular too,” Sombra hummed, “maybe you  _ are  _ siblings.”   
  
The blond laughed a little, “maybe we are. The world may never know.”   
  
He looked at Gabriel, “this is really fucking good, by the way. It’s taking everything in me to not react like last time.” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, it was really sweet,” Gabe shrugged, plating his own food, “always nice to hear that people appreciate what I cook.”   
  
“I used to tell him he should open up a restaurant,” Sombra chuckled and looked at Gabriel, “never really listened to me, though.”   
  
“You should,” Jack mumbled, “maybe after you’re done with Overwatch?”   
  
Gabriel smiled, “maybe. Let me guess, I’ll set it up in sunny Santa Fe?” he said with a grin which Jack returned.    
  
“Depends,” Jack continued, “do you know the way?”   
  
Gabe laughed and sat on the empty chair on Jack’s left as he usually did.

 

“Are you guys being nerds right now?” Sombra sighed.   
  
“Yes,” they replied at the same time then looked at each other, eyes squinted.   
  
“Me debes un refresco.” “Jinx.” they shouted.    
  
Sombra snickered at the display.    
  
They continued to squint at one another, they knew a stalemate when they saw one.    
  
“Are you actually getting competitive over this? Please tell me you’re not doing the name thing,” she sighed.    
  
“Gabriel couldn’t go more than ten minutes without hearing his own voice,” Jack smirked.   
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes with a snort, “look who’s talking.”   
  
“You are,” Jack’s dad joke instincts kicked in.    
  
“Jackass,” Gabe mumbled.   
  
“Real clever,” Jack laughed.    
  
Sombra just quietly sighed at the boys, she gave them a month.    
  
They continued to eat, throwing some small talk here and there until Pharah and Mercy got up. Gabriel was already finished with his food so he gladly made them their share. 

 

Sombra made her way to her room, not really having anything else to do while Jack and Gabriel sat at the couch.    
  
“I can’t believe you slept with the shirt,” Gabriel laughed quietly, “and the pants. And belt.”   
  
“I was too fucking tired to change, Gabriel cut me some slack,” Jack sighed.   
  
“You know you can keep them, right?” he replied, “except the belt, that's custom made for Reaper’s outfit.”

 

“I can what?” Jack answered and Gabriel chuckled.

 

“It hurts to admit but you look better in it than I do,” he shrugged. 

 

“Gabriel it's been two weeks and you've given me like three of your possessions-” Jack stopped himself and looked at Gabriel with concern, “are you okay?” 

 

Gabriel let out a small snort, “I'm not killing myself, Jack, don't worry.” 

 

Jack squinted at him.

 

“I just have a tendency to give my shit away,” he rubbed at the back of his own neck while looking at his feet, “couple months ago I would've handed you a box full of stuff,” he gave a small sigh, “then embarrassedly asked you back for it four days later.”

 

“Fun fact,” Gabe continued, “Sombra doesn't allow me to drive,” he chuckled, “my record consists of three tickets.”

 

Jack tilted his head to the side, symptoms vaguely familiar.

 

“And she doesn't allow alcohol in the house because I'm capable of downing the whole thing in one sitting,” Gabe mumbled, “Oh, also, she handles my finances because after a certain incident she thought it was necessary.” 

 

Gabriel wasn't sure why he was telling him all this. He just felt as if this was his way of showing Jack weakness they way he had those other nights.

 

Jack kept looking at him, “Gabriel, isn't that-” Gabriel interrupted.

 

“Yeah, I know what it is,” he sighed then looked Jack in the eyes, “but I've gotten better, I swear.” 

 

Jack smiled softly, “Gabe, you don't have to swear anything. I'm not judging anyone,” he replied. 

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, “but I'm just letting you know I can be…” Gabriel searched for a word.

 

“Impulsive?” Jack offered. 

 

Gabriel nodded, “very. And it applies to when I talk, too,” he muttered.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Gabe looked at him in confusion, “why are you thanking me?” 

 

“Trusting me,” Jack shrugged. 

 

Reyes returned the shrug, “you trust me too. It's only fair.” 

 

“Pffff, I don't trust anyone. Not even myself,” Jack replied. 

 

Gabriel laughed, “of course, of course, how silly of me. Thinking that the great Jack Morrison knew weakness.” 

 

“Finally! Some recognition,” he huffed, smile plastered on his face. Jack loved the way they could dissolve the tension from the other. 

 

Gabe ruffled his hair, “I think the Army 76 will give you enough of that.” 

 

“Army 76?” Jack inquired.

 

“Sounds a hell of a lot better than soldierettes,” Gabe snorted, retracting his arm.

 

“You didn't hear it from me, but you're right,” Jack chuckled. 

 

“Jack! I just remembered I forgot to give you your paycheck,” Sombra called halfway down the stairs. 

 

“Wait, what?” Jack blinked.

  
Sombra reached them and handed Jack a rectangular piece of paper, “here you go, Jackie. Your first cheque.”

 

Jack carefully grabbed it and looked it over. His eyes visibly widened, “Sombra, I think this has a few zeroes too many.” 

 

“The fuck?” She said and grabbed it, she read it over and smiled, “nope, everything's how it should be.” 

 

“Dude, this is like,” his mouth opened and closed again, brow furrowed, “a month and a half of full rent.” 

 

“Yup,” Sombra answered.

 

“I need to go give this to Rein,” he said, about to stand up.

 

“Don't worry, it's all been deducted,” she smiled, “plus, we've paid ahead three months.” 

 

Jack choked on his own spit and had to hit his chest to stop coughing. 

 

Gabriel chuckled at the display, the band's reaction had been similar during their first payments.

 

“Efi insisted on a bonus for the hot blond,” Sombra chuckled, “but just between you and me? That was her way of properly apologizing.”

 

Jack nodded, still taken aback. 

 

“You know what you should do with that?” Gabe began, “get yourself a good phone,” he frowned. 

 

“That's actually not a bad idea,” Jack answered. 

 

Sombra raised an eyebrow at Jack. 

 

He sighed and showed her the little flip phone.

 

The woman almost hissed at the device, “saca eso de mí vista. You're getting a new phone. Asap.” 

 

Gabriel looked at her.

 

Sombra caught his gaze, “those are the eyes. Why are you giving me the eyes?” She squinted. 

 

“Can I take him?” Gabriel asked, hopeful.

 

“Gabi- oh God don't do this,” she interrupted herself when Gabriel's puppy dog eyes bumped in intensity. 

 

Gabriel gently hit Jack's shoulder, “do the thing.” 

 

Jack gave a nod and looked at Sombra. 

 

She changed her focus to Jack and he enacted his pout. 

 

“You're both grown ass men, what the fuck,” she exclaimed. 

 

“Please?” 

 

And that was the last blow, Sombra sighed in resignation, “Te juro por Dios,  _ one _ ticket and I'm never letting you out again.” 

 

Gabriel beamed while he nodded.

 

She left to get the keys.

 

“That was a dirty move,” Jack laughed, “not to mention a little degrading.” 

 

Reyes shrugged, “I've learned to keep my pride down if it's important.” 

 

Jack considered investing in chains to keep his heart in place. 

 

Sombra quickly returned and handed him some keys, “you know the rules.” 

 

“Yes, mother,” he chuckled, grabbed the keys and looked at them, “these are your keys, not mine,” he said with a tilt of his head. 

 

“You do realize Jack would probably throw up on your bike, right?” She frowned. 

 

“Valid point,” Gabe said and pocketed the keys.

 

“Plus, since it's my car you'll be extra careful,” she shrugged. 

 

“I feel like a child,” Gabe frowned.

 

“And I realize I'm treating you like one,” she admitted, “but it's this or you crashing yourself into the side of a building. On purpose.” 

 

Gabe flushed, “I told you the first two times were accidents, there was an asshole in the middle of the road and he refused to move,” he mumbled, “and we don't talk about the other one.” 

 

“Maybe if you didn't go out for joyrides,” she said in exasperation.

 

Sombra looked at Jack, “he had a car but we gave up on fixing it each time he totalled it.” 

 

“I said I was sorry like ten times. I knew how pricey it was,” Gabe frowned. 

 

“We didn't care about the car, Gabriel. We were worried about you,” she mumbled, “I know it's not a valid reason for treating a grown man like a child but what else could we do after-” her voice cracked ever so slightly, “we thought we could've lost you,” Sombra finished just above a whisper.

 

He pet her head, “It’s ok, don't worry. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

 

She shrugged, eyes downcast, “you're better than you were. I don't have to worry about you doing anything too reckless,” she looked up again with a fraction of a smile and gestured at Jack, “precious cargo.”

 

Gabriel scoffed, “and you're implying I'm not?”

 

She frowned, “clearly not. I sure as fuck am but that never stopped you.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh and here,” she continued and handed them a card, “deposit it here first. Easier than a couple thousand dollar cheque.”

 

Reyes nodded and grabbed the card. 

 

“C’mon Jackie,” Gabe gestured as he stood. 

 

Jack gave a nod and followed him outside.

 

“Stay safe!” called after them.

 

“Sí madre!” Gabriel replied with a roll of eyes as they exited. 

 

“She worries so much about you,” Jack said as they walked to the garage.

 

“She does. But it's with good reason,” Gabe shrugged, “I never really minded the 'no driving policy’. She didn't implement it, just enforced it after the last time I ended up in the hospital.” he said entering the place and making his way to a sleek back car at the back.

 

“The last time?” Jack echoed as Gabriel unlocked the vehicle and entered.

 

Jack opened the passenger side door and entered.

 

_ “That would explain the scars across his face,”  _ Jack thought absentmindedly.

 

“It was a casual occurrence after my ex dumped me. I sorta… lost it for a while. It's what made Sombra start treating me like a kid” he whispered as he turned the ignition, “I couldn't blame her since I was kind of acting like one,” he continued, “it was a year ago and I was only getting over it two months ago. I was used to them keeping me in check,” he sighed.

 

_ “Reel it back, Reyes. Too much info for today,”  _ Gabriel thought, pulling out of the parking space.

 

Jack only nodded while Gabriel pressed a beeper to open the door and drove out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop some comments or song suggestions! I'd also love if you tagged me in stuff on my Tumblr, I want to know what you guys think so far!!


	21. You're My Reason For Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I'm not dead!   
> Due to certain circumstances it's taken me a while to brave up and post the following chapters.   
> And once I did, well, the island decides to get hit by a category five hurricane taking away electricity and telecommunications :D

Jack knew he was staring. But how couldn't he?

 

He guessed he expected it, how could a man like Gabriel  _ not  _ have piercings? Granted, only the holes were present.

 

“You can ask about them,” Gabriel chuckled, they were on the way back from getting Jack his new phone. 

 

“How many?” 

 

Gabriel lifted his hand and touched his right earlobe, “two here,” he grabbed the left, “three here,” he answered.

 

He slipped his tongue out of his mouth for a little and glanced at Jack, “used to have one here but I let it close up,” he continued, “had one on my nose but let it close up too,” he shrugged, “considered nipples and very nearly got them.” 

 

“What changed your mind?” Jack asked, his mouth felt a little dry, he found piercings pretty attractive and the thought of Gabriel with the last few he mentioned was a nice image. 

 

“I honestly don't remember,” he chuckled, “I was around fifteen. Maybe I'll get them now,” he mused. 

 

Jack gave a numb nod, “any tattoos?” 

 

“Shockingly, no,” Gabe grinned, “what about you, boy scout? Any secret anchor tattoos?” 

 

Jack gave a little snort, “nah. No piercings either.” 

 

“Shame, you'd look alright in them,” Gabriel said. 

 

“Just alright?” Jack chuckled. 

 

“Jack, I'm not going to say you'd look pretty fucking hot, that shit's gay,” Gabe laughed. 

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “and grabbing a man's ass isn't?” 

 

“I deny that claim, that was Reaper,” Gabriel defended himself, “plus, you have no proof it happened.”

 

“What happened to 'two sides of the same coin’,” Jack smirked with air quotes. 

 

“Ok, fine. Still no proof,” Gabriel chuckled.

 

“I think I remember you showing me certain pictures of it,” Jack replied.

 

“False, this is slander,” Gabriel said, they had reached the house and were now heading back inside. 

 

“Sure it is,” Jack laughed. 

 

Gabriel smiled at him and plopped down on the sofa, Jack sat beside him.

 

“Hey, I have a question,” Reyes said as he looked at Jack. 

 

“Go for it,” Jack replied, taking his phone out. He wanted to get more accustomed to it and had to transfer his contacts. 

 

“When's your birthday?” 

 

“Uhhhh,” Jack said with a blink, “he looked down at his fingers and started counting, “two weeks?” He said hesitantly, “I think?”

 

“You're not sure when your own birthday is?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

Jack shrugged, “it's the eighth or the ninth, flip a coin.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “alright.” 

 

“Yours?” 

 

“In like three months,” he replied.

 

Jack gave a laugh, “I expected you to say Halloween.”

 

“Could you imagine?” Gabriel chuckled, “it would be pretty neat. I'd be a triple edgelord; name, personality  _ and _ birth.” 

 

“Name?” Jack inquired.

 

“Believe it or not, my initials spell out gore,” Gabriel sighed.

 

“You're fucking with me,” Jack said, incredulous. 

 

“Gabriel Omar Reyes Estrada,” he extended his hand out to Jack with a grin, “at your service.”

 

Jack let out a giggle, “your parents knew what was up.” 

 

“Dude, mom was from Guayama, that place is known as the city of witches and let me tell you that woman is psychic,” Gabriel laughed, “to this day she's never been wrong.” 

 

“That's scary,” Jack answered.

 

“Oh, terrifying,” Gabriel admitted, “imagine being a teenager and having her give you directions to the place you're going.” 

 

“Isn't that normal?” Jack said with a raised brow. 

 

Gabriel grinned a little, “without you ever telling her your plans.” 

 

“Ok, that's a little terrifying.” Jack sighed. 

 

“I could swear the woman has eyes everywhere. She knew absolutely everything,” Gabe smiled. 

 

Jack gave a little frown, “yeah, I know the feeling. Thought she was watching your every move.” 

 

Gabriel noticed the shift, “but enough of that,” he diverted the subject, “how's it feel not having a tacky little flip phone?” 

 

“How dare you,” Jack gasped, “Flippy was my very loyal companion.”

 

Reyes gave a snort, “you seriously need to stop naming objects.

 

“Never,” Jack said decidedly as he set on to write down contacts. 

 

“So what's my contact name?” Gabriel asked after a few moments with a grin.

 

“What's mine?” Jack shot back. 

 

“Uh,” Gabe fumbled for a second.

 

“Exactly,” Jack laughed as he went through Rein's info. 

 

“Fair enough,” Gabriel folded his arms, “you do know I'm going to be spamming you now, right? I didn't do it before since I felt bad thinking you'd take an eternity.” 

 

Jack smiled a little, “I'll have you know I have an amazing talent for typing messages out on Flippy.” 

 

“I'm sure you do,” Gabriel replied. 

 

“It was a necessary skill,” he shrugged, he had finished up writing down names and numbers. 

 

Gabriel's phone buzzed. Repeatedly.

 

[Papi chulo]: hey

[Papi chulo]: hey

[Papi chulo]: hey

[Papi chulo]: hey

[Papi chulo]: hey

[Papi chulo]: hey

[Papi chulo]: hey

 

Reyes huffed out a laugh, “really?” 

 

The blond shrugged, “had to beat you to it.”

 

A roll of eyes and another buzz.

 

[Booper]: is it done? Has the evil been expelled?

 

[Dooper]: yes, Sombra, Jack has a new phone

 

[Booper]: good. Should I prepare a burial? 

 

[Dooper]: he's probably keeping it

 

[Booper]: hisssss 

 

Gabriel chuckled and looked at Jack, “Sombra wanted to bury Flippy but I think I dissuaded her.”

 

“Thank you for saving them,” Jack chuckled and his phone buzzed.

 

[Baberiel]: hey

 

“Gabriel don't you dare,” Jack sighed and Gabe chuckled.

 

“Think of it as a warning for later.”

 

Jack smiled with a huff and went back to messing with the phone. 

 

Gabriel did the same, he had a mission now.

 

[Hades]: Angie

[Hades]: Angie I need help 

 

[Satan]: nothing new. What do you need?

 

[Hades]: It's Jack's birthday soon

 

[Satan]: Go on

 

[Hades]: Should I get him something? Would it be weird if I did? Would it be rude if I didn't??

 

[Satan]: Gabriel you are overthinking this. You know damn well you want to get him something

[Satan]: also when is it?? Pharah would probably die if she didn't get him anything. She loves that kid

 

[Hades]: Okay, I do. But what??? 

[Hades]: he said eight or nine and to flip a coin??? I'm going with 8 

 

[Satan]: Fuck would I know?? Out of all of us you know him best. 

[Satan]: ok cool thanks 

 

[Hades]: Angie pls 

 

[Satan]: I say write him a song. 

[Satan]: what do you love most about him? 

  
  


[Hades]: his smile

 

Gabriel stopped for a second. That was a really quick answer. He knew it wasn't love, it's only been two weeks. But he couldn't deny the butterflies he felt every time Jack's smile reached his eyes.

 

[Satan]: You know the one you never finished? 

 

[Hades]: Gotta be more specific

 

[Satan]: the one you dropped after saying, and I quote: fuck this fucking garbage who the shit has time for this bubbly bullshit I'm gonna go eat ice cream for two hours

 

[Hades]: I only got the melody out for that one 

[Hades]: And literally one line 

 

[Satan]: finish it.

 

[Hades]: okay, yeah. I'm brainstorming and the lyrics would be great for him. 

[Hades]: you're a doll, thank you Angela

 

[Satan]: good luck with your Persephone

 

Gabriel smiled and put the phone away. 

 

“Hey, Indiana,” Gabe called to Jack.

 

The blond gave him a confused look, “Indiana?”

 

“Are you or are you not a farm boy?” 

 

Jack gave him a look, “I'm from Florida.”

 

“What the fuck?” 

 

Jack gave a chuckle, “yeah, remember when I kinda hinted at knowing bits and pieces of Spanish? Got it from the area.” 

 

“I'm honestly partially shocked. You look like a farm boy,” Gabriel said. 

 

“Assumptions will be your downfall, your majesty” Jack smiled.

 

Gabriel shrugged, “so be it.”

 

“What were you going to ask, though?” Jack inquired, putting the conversation back on track. 

 

“Oh,” Gabe answered, “you mentioned that you wrote songs. Wanna trade?” 

 

“You show me yours and I'll show you mine, I guess,” Jack shrugged. 

 

“Deal,” Gabriel smiled and they both stood to get their respective notebooks. 

 

They shared a laugh seeing each other's notebooks. Both were worn and a little torn up, clearly dear to them. It was an endearing similarity. 

 

They read in silence for a while. 

 

Gabriel was the first to break, “fucking Christ, Jack. We need you to record some of these as soon as possible,” he mumbled. 

 

“I'd rather record yours,” he replied with a small laugh. 

 

“No, fuck that. We have enough of my stuff, I want to see your name listed as writer on the CDs,” Gabriel frowned.

 

“I'll consider it,” he hummed, “but only if you dance with me again.” 

 

Jack was panicking. He expected a no, he really did, but it didn't seem to stop him from trying. 

 

After yesterday's performance, he at least knew Gabe was alright with him being close. 

 

Gabriel smiled once again, “if that's what it takes.” 

 

“We'll finish up reading later, I'm really into the way you write,” Jack admitted. 

 

“Of course you are,” he grinned.

 

Jack sighed, “I'm never complimenting you again.” 

 

“That's impossible, I'm too amazing not to,” Gabriel replied as they stood once again, making their way to the space they used last time. 

 

“Which one we using today?”

 

Gabe hooked the phone up and searched the song up. 

 

“You'll see,” he smirked. It was no ‘Adiós’ but it would do. 

 

Jack snorted when he heard the first notes, “you fucking suck.” 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “it's a talent I've acquired,” he grinned as he stepped into position. 

 

They went through the customary steps then faced each other.

 

_ “Man, it's a hot one _ _   
_ _ Like seven inches from the midday sun _ _   
_ __ Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone,”  Gabriel's smooth voice sang along as their bodies pressed.

_   
_ _ “But you stay so cool,”  _ Gabe couldn't help singing directly at Jack. _   
_ _   
_ __ “My muñequita,”  he brought Jack closer.

_   
_ _ “My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa _ _   
_ _ You're my reason for reason _ _   
_ _ The step in my groove, yeah,”  _ an indicator. _   
_ _   
_ _ “And if you said, "This life ain't good enough." _ _   
_ __ I would give my world to lift you up,”  it was Jack's turn to sing along as he pulled away from Gabe to complete the turn.

_   
_ _ “I could change my life to better suit your mood _ _   
_ _ Because you're so smooth,”  _ Jack was definitely showing off as he completed the turn. _   
_ _   
_ _ “And it's just like the ocean under the moon _ _   
_ __ Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you,”  Gabriel honestly didn't care about how borderline obvious this was. 

_   
_ _ “You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah. _ _   
_ _ Gimme your heart, make it real _ _   
_ _ Or else forget about it,”  _ he grinned as he mouthed along the last part. _   
_ _   
_ __ “Well, I'll tell you one thing,”  indicator.

_   
_ _ “If you would leave it'd be a crying shame _ _   
_ __ In every breath and every word,”  a full turn, since Gabriel said fuck it, he went for a full dip, closer than the ones from the first time.

_   
_ _ “I hear your name calling me out,”  _ Jack was pulled closer yet again. He felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest. His head might be a little screwed up but he knew he wasn't imagining the way Gabriel looked at him. Jack wasn't complaining. _   
_ _   
_ _ “Out from the barrio, _ _   
_ _ You hear my rhythm on your radio _ _   
_ __ You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow,”  they would both swear they weren't leaning into each other's faces.

_   
_ _ “Turning you 'round and 'round,”  _ he continued the sing along. _   
_ __   
“You've gotten better,” Gabriel remarked as they continued, “you been practicing?”

 

Jack's face reddened ever so slightly, “would you laugh if I said yes?” _   
_ __   
“Oh?”

 

“Alone, clearly,” he mumbled, “kinda wanted to impress you a little.

 

Gabriel smiled, “that's awfully sweet. You're a quick learner, can't impress me more than that.”

 

“I can still try,” he shrugged as the bridge ended and the song delved into the guitar solo. 

“Shame we can't waltz to this,” Gabriel chuckled.

 

“A real tragedy,” Jack smiled. _   
_ _   
_ _ “Or else forget about it _ _   
_ _ Or else forget about it _ _   
_ __ Oh, let's don't forget about it,”  they weren't sure when they noticed their fingers were intertwined. 

 

_   
_ _ “(Gimme your heart, make it real) _ _   
_ __ Let's don't forget about it (hey),”  one final indicator. 

_   
_ _ “Let's don't forget about it (no oh no oh) _ _   
_ _ Let's don't forget about it (no no no oh) _ _   
_ _ Let's don't forget about it (hey no no oh) _ _   
_ __ Let's don't forget about it (hey hey hey),”  they finished with a full dip, faces centimeters from each other. 

 

“No hand kiss this time?” Jack mumbled, heart in his throat. The smallest lean forward and he could just close that gap and–

 

Gabriel interrupted his internal debate.

 

“You got a stuffed toy and a shirt, you don't need the kiss,” he chuckled as they straightened up, still lingering. Now, Gabriel refused to admit it to himself but his train of thought was in the same station as Jack. He had very heavily considered leaning forward but opted against it. Too soon.

 

“Boo,” Jack huffed, “I thought I was special.” 

 

Gabriel ruffled his hair, “don't worry you're still the favorite.” 

 

“Don't let Sombra hear you,” Jack laughed, ignoring the little flutter in his chest. 

 

“Her ears must be ringing by now,” Gabriel returned the laugh and they made their way back to the living room.

 

“It’s almost lunch, I should get started on those burgers or she's going to skin me,” he sighed and changed his course to the kitchen. 

 

“Bring the notebooks,” he called out to Jack who nodded and did as he was told. 

 

“Read some out for me?” Gabe asked as he washed his hands. 

 

“Sure, where did you leave off?” 

 

“On 'love is such an old fashioned word’,” he answered.

 

“Did you like that one?” Jack asked, honestly nervous. He wasn't used to showing people what he wrote. It was a personal part of him he reserved. Previously the only one to have read through the songs was Ana. 

 

Gabriel nodded earnestly, “a  _ lot.”  _

 

“It's actually a duet,” Jack mumbled. 

 

“Is it? Want me to talk to Pharah so you can sing it with her?” 

 

“Oh,” Jack found himself saying, disappointed, “I asked if you liked it hoping you'd get the hint.” 

 

“Would you really be ok with me singing something you wrote?” he responded as he went around getting ingredients and utensils.

 

“Of course,” he said, almost immediately, “any of you guys, actually,” he added to save himself. 

 

“I'll keep that in mind. I know Sombra wants to set up something for our next release.” 

 

“Any idea what?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“Probably a concert along with a: ‘first 100 bundle buyers get a signed CD’ type thing. Hope you've practiced your autograph,” Gabriel teased. 

 

Jack groaned. 

 

“Wait until she sets up some meet and greets. Those are the real kickers,” he laughed, “fans are really thirsty sometimes. It's unbelievable.” 

 

“How bad?” 

 

“A shot for every: 'are you single?’ would leave you uncomfortably buzzed,” he sighed, “one for every time they've asked me to lift my shirt or feel me up? You'd get alcohol poisoning.” 

 

Jack gave a huff of a laugh, “sounds like a nightmare.” 

 

“Most are sweet, they kind of outweigh the crazies,” he shrugged, “it's still really fucking rude when someone sticks their hands up your shirt.” 

 

“Tell me about it,” Jack mumbled. 

 

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts along with it, “so is that why you wear, like, five belts?” 

 

“Nah, that's purely aesthetic.” 

 

“You're hopeless,” Jack rolled his eyes. 

 

“That seems to be the general consensus,” he smiled. 

 

“Just be glad I'm a bigger mess than you,” Jack chuckled. 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “not complaining. What's that really cheesy, edgy saying? A beautiful disaster, just like me?” 

 

Jack felt the blush but heavily chose to ignore it, pushing back the full quote out of his head. 

 

“That's one way to put it,” Jack managed. 

 

“I have a dozen more if it wasn't,” Gabriel admitted, “perks of a writer, maybe?” 

 

“Or maybe you're just a sap,” Jack grinned. 

 

“That's your title, not mine,” Gabe replied,  _ “Not for long, though,”  _ he found himself thinking. He really had to start writing words down. 

 

And with that they settled into silence as they usually did. 

 

Lunch passed and Sombra was  _ very _ happy. Which in turn made Gabriel happy.

 

He hadn't been at his best for a long while, Sombra knew this and her tendency to worry dragged her along with him. 

 

Seeing his friend like this made her indescribably ecstatic. She knew he wasn't magically cured, she knew he'd still have very rough periods. Gabriel had always suffered through them, even at his happiest.

 

But now she knew he had better ways to cope. That he no longer had to keep himself locked away. Mercy and Pharah had also noticed the change for the better and they were equally happy. 

 

Jack brought such a positive energy into their lives. Sure, he had moments where he passed through stages similar to those of Gabriel but it was because of that that they ended up helping one another. 

  
Sombra had hope for the love-struck fools, they were a good match. The way she saw it, when it came to love everything had to be 100%, she barely saw it happen. But with Jack and Gabe? They'd be ok. When it comes to them, one can give 99% when the other can only handle giving one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> I've arrived at the decision of monthly updates, I hope it's not too long of a wait but with college interfering and the mess Maria left behind it's the best timeframe I can manage! 
> 
> Reviews/feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and be on look out for yet another fic I'll be working on! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.


	22. That Ain't No Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was low-key a little scared of posting this one! Hope you enjoy! Expect updates the first or second of each month with the exception of February! 
> 
> Oh, spoiler alert for the Rocky Horror Picture Show remake!

The weeks flew by faster than any of them could imagine. Next thing they knew, almost a month had passed since they met Jack. 

 

By this point, the girls were exhasperated with Gabriel and Jack's behavior. The two men clearly had a thing for each other but insecurity and uncertainty kept them from making a move. 

 

Sombra would every so often roll her eyes with a smile whenever she saw the boys talking. She had already decided she wouldn't push but it was a little stressful. 

 

Fareeha, Angela, and Sombra could clearly tell there could easily be something there but Morrison and Reyes seemed to be terribly oblivious.

 

None dared to say anything, there was the small possibility that they just enjoyed each other's company in a platonic sense and they didn't want to risk making them more aware of the other, ultimately pushing them away. 

 

But something in the way they leaned to one another, the way their eyes lit up when the other smiled, something in the small things told them to leave it be.

 

Morrison and Reyes would figure it out on their own. Or so the girls hoped. 

 

Tonight, Jack found himself staring at the ceiling. 

 

He sighed.

 

_ “I'm not sleeping tonight,” _ he lamented to himself. He could feel his panic rising. He was thinking about it again. 

 

Jack reached for his phone and looked through it,  _ “would Gabriel be up? Would he mind if I sent him a message? Would he be mad? Would he be angry and then pretend he wasn't?”  _ He frowned.

 

He knew he was overthinking it. 

 

_ “Fuck it.”  _

 

Gabriel groaned when he heard his phone's ringtone. He hated being an incredibly light sleeper. The phone buzzed again. He sighed and read the messages. 

 

[Papi chulo]: hey

[Papi chulo]: you up ..? 

 

He shifted himself on his bed, sitting up. 

 

[Baberiel]: yeah, what's up? You okay? 

 

[Papi chulo]: can we do something?? 

[Papi chulo]: even if it's just sitting in the living room? 

 

[Baberiel]: come to my room, we can watch some movies if you want?? 

 

[Papi chulo]: that sounds good. Thanks. I'll be over in a bit. 

 

Gabriel stretched with a yawn as he stood. He got his laptop and plugged it in just in case. 

 

He really hoped Jack was alright. Gabriel checked the time and saw it was just around one in the morning.

 

As promised, Jack came knocking on the door. 

Gabe couldn't help but smile at seeing Jack wrapped in the blanket, “I'm glad you're using it.” 

 

Jack returned the smile, “it's really comforting. Almost a miracle worker,” he chuckled.

 

“I'll take the spot near the wall, that way if I doze off first you can still escape,” Gabriel said and Jack chuckled at the wording. 

 

Reyes did as he said after grabbing the computer and Jack joined him, “so what are we watching?” Asked the blond. 

 

“Have you seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show remake?” 

 

“The  _ what _ ?” Jack asked with a soft gasp.

 

“I honestly really like it, wanna give it a shot?” He asked as he already typed the name in the browser. 

 

“Hell yeah,” Jack smiled. 

 

Gabriel gave a small grin and went to the proper site then enlarged the video player. 

 

“You couldn't sleep?” Gabe mumbled as it loaded. 

 

Jack sighed, “yeah.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Gabriel murmured.

 

Jack considered it, “after we watch the movie.” 

 

Gabriel smiled softly, “that's fair.” 

 

And with that, Science Fiction Double Feature started up. 

 

“She's so fucking pretty,” Jack gasped.

 

Gabriel chuckled, “she is.”

 

“Those stockings are going to be my death, wow,” he whispered. 

 

“You know those late night screenings they give?” Gabe asked and Jack gave a nod.

 

“Halloween of my senior year my friends and I dressed up to go see it. I was a killer Columbia,” he chuckled, “and Sweet Transvestite was my absolute jam.” 

 

“Gabriel, I would pay to see pictures of you in that outfit,” Jack blinked.

 

“Sombra could hook you up if you ask nicely enough,” he shrugged and they went back to admiring the Usherette. 

 

They eventually delved into a duet of 'Dammit Janet’. With that, Gabriel was already on cloud nine and the movie had barely started. 

 

Gabriel loved listening to Jack during 'Over at the Frankenstein Place’. He sounded as if he was pouring all his hope into it. The energy kept up until Riff Raff started to sing, that's when he abruptly stopped humming along.

 

“Oh my God,” he breathed, “his voice.” 

 

“Wait until Time Warp,” Gabriel laughed. 

 

Jack gripped at Gabriel's arm once it kicked up and kept it there, “holy  _ fuck. _ ”

 

“Told ya,” he hummed and placed his hand over Jack's. 

 

“They brought in Tim Curry!” Jack gasped above a whisper. 

 

“Magenta!” He chirped as he sat up straighter.

 

Reyes knew he was smiling from ear to ear but who wouldn't? 

 

Jack wasn't even singing along, he was too busy admiring the actors and choreography.

 

Gabriel swore he heard a squeak when Columbia's actress began her part. 

 

Once he was over his excitement, Jack was able to get into it. 

 

A gasp upon seeing the new Doctor. 

 

“She's gorgeous!” 

 

Gabriel laughed, “Laverne Cox is amazing.” 

 

A nod from Jack and Gabriel jumped in. He wasn't missing singing one of his favorite songs.

 

Now it was Morrison who was smiling, he liked seeing Gabriel enjoy himself. He found himself lacing his fingers with Gabriel’s. 

 

Another burst of excitement over Rocky, accompanied with a grip at Reyes’ fingers as Jack sang Sword of Damocles. 

 

Gabriel of course sang the backup, fully meaning it. It was more than ok to feel that way.

 

Reyes jumped in when 'I Can Make You a Man’ began, gently tapping Jack's chin at the according line. 

 

He was met with a giggle and Gabriel adored it. 

 

The song passed and he laughed when he felt Jack gently hit his bicep once Eddie entered the scene. 

 

“This is literally my favorite song,” he stated and happily belted along, hand motions included. 

 

Gabriel quietly lamented the loss of Jack's fingers between his.

 

He learned to live with it when Jack gently grabbed at his chin during the line that says 'with your arms around your girl’. 

 

He smiled as Jack returned to enjoying the song.

 

As it ended Jack let out a small “oh”. 

 

“What's wrong?” 

 

“That's disappointing… he didn't get stabbed with an ice pick,” he sighed, “the dude was still pretty okay, I guess.” 

 

Gabriel ruffled his hair, “can't be too perfect,” he grinned. 

 

They ran along the reprise of 'I Can Make You a Man’, Morrison wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriel when Janet's line came up, Gabriel snorted and shoved him gently.

 

Jack seemed very happy with their take on Frank N. Furter's advances on Janet and Brad. 

Gabriel steeled himself for the next song. He wasn't sure if Jack was going to commit. Even if he didn't, the lyrics would still create certain images.

 

Jack happily sang along to 'Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me’, Gabriel's worst fears were realized. Jack had fully committed, only stopping after the second moan with a blush, “oops,” he mumbled. 

 

Gabriel snorted, “at least we know you're passionate.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and watch the movie,” Jack said in a grumble.

 

They both somehow ended up looking straight at each other for the rest of the song.

 

Moods were further lifted when 'Eddie’ began playing. Shit was upbeat, regardless of the depressing lyrics. 

 

Jack almost lost his shit during 'Planet Schmanet Janet’, frankly, so did Gabriel. 

 

They found themselves bumping shoulders to the beat and gesturing to one another. 

 

Morrison was in a fit of giggles during 'Planet Hot Dog’ and Gabriel loved it. 

 

A soft smack at Gabe's bicep when 'Rose Tint My World’ started up. 

 

Jack allowed Gabriel to take Columbia's line, he in turn took Rocky’s. 

 

He made sure to look Gabriel right in the eyes as he sang. 

 

_ “This asshole is doing it on purpose,”  _ Gabriel thought,  _ “how the fuck does he know?”  _

 

_ 'maybe it was the way you were all up on him’  _ supplied a little voice. Bottom line was that Gabriel would not let himself be outdone.

 

Reyes had his revenge with Brad's lines, they were arguably more sensual, he allowed himself to trail a hand down his own chest at one point. 

 

Near the end he quirked a brow at Jack. 

 

He took the challenge and so Morrison stepped it up for Janet's, making them a little more breathless than necessary. 

 

They broke out laughing; fully ignoring the way they both wanted nothing more than to kiss the other.

 

Gabriel decided to pull out all the stops for 'Don’t Dream It’, daring a few caresses at Jack's face. 

 

The blond was very clearly blushing, the giggles could be attributed to nerves or just how ridiculous it was to have Gabriel be that soft. 

 

Gabriel stopped near the middle and looked at Jack. 

 

Morrison gave a thick swallow and decided to fill the silence. They were definitely not leaning in. 

 

“So, fun fact, I decorated my graduation cap with quotes from this song,” Jack mumbled. 

 

Gabriel smiled, “that's actually really nice. I think mine had something from Beauty and the Beast,” he replied.

 

Jack's eyes widened, “you like that movie?” 

 

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel chuckled, “one of my favorites.”

 

“Mine too,” Jack mumbled and his face darted to the screen once he heard Riff Raff singing again, “I cannot get enough of his voice.” 

 

“Dude, same,” Gabriel responded, “I'm Going Home is coming up, ready to see me go full drama queen?” 

 

Jack laughed, “go for it.” 

 

Gabriel entered a very dedicated rendition of the song, grabbing at his chest woefully and reaching outward to his 'adoring public’. 

 

Morrison was left in hysterics.

 

“I'm glad to see you enjoy my genius,” he grinned. 

 

Jack calmed to giggles by the time 'Superheroes’ began, “I really like this one, too,” he stated. 

 

Gabriel nodded, “it's really nice.” 

 

“So?” Gabriel asked. 

 

Jack looked at him, “so?” He echoed.

 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” 

 

“Uhh?” Jack wasn't sure if he meant the blatant flirting or the hand holding. 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “You said you might want to tell me after the movie was done.” 

 

“Oh,” Jack chirped, “yeah, that, okay.” 

 

Jack took a deep breath, “I'm warning you that it's kinda dumb,” he mumbled. 

 

“I've learned that when it comes to you, it rarely is,” Gabe frowned and closed up the computer, setting it down near his feet.

 

Jack smiled a little at that, “I just,” he hesitated, “I really miss someone.” 

 

Gabriel nodded and let him continue. 

 

“I lost contact with them when I was 18 and I really, really miss them,” he continued in a mumble, “I'm pretty sure they either think I'm dead or they already forgot me. And I don't know which is worse.”

 

“We do tend to lose touch with a lot of people, Jack. Doesn't mean we actually forget them,” Reyes stated. 

 

Jack gave a nod, “last they heard from me was when I told them I was finally leaving. They were so happy,” he frowned. 

 

“Did you ever try getting in contact with them?” 

 

“I never memorized Ilana’s number,” his shoulders fell, “and I never really got Saturn’s, she was more of an online friend but they helped me through so much.” 

 

“Oh,” Reyes sighed, “do you remember their username or something?” he tried. 

 

Jack shook his head, “I do but it's been like five years, they probably changed it long ago.” 

 

Gabe folded his arms, trying to find options. 

 

Jack turned on his side and looked at Gabriel, “I knew them since I was 15,” he said, “they helped me when things started getting 'bad’,” he put air quotes on bad. 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “why so hesitant?” 

 

Jack shrugged, “others had it worse than me.” 

 

“Doesn't mean the shit you went through is worth any less,” Gabriel stated, frown set, “and I swear, you ever let anyone make you believe you are worth any less just ‘cause someone endured it a minute longer,” his threat went unfinished once he took a look at Jack. 

 

“Thanks,” he whispered, eyes glazed over, “that means a lot.” 

 

“Any time,” Gabe mumbled, “you can keep talking if you want.”

 

Morrison gave a nod, “I know it was just three years, but during that time they were my only real friends. They were practically my sisters. And it really fucking sucks that I can't let them know that I'm okay now. That their help didn't,” his voice cracked and he took a steadying breath, “it didn't go to waste.”

 

“All those months they used up listening to my bullshit, talking to me every time I had a panic attack or whatever the fuck you wanna call it,” he continued, “the fucking encouragement and support they gave me to get the fuck out,” tears started spilling. 

 

“I can't tell them I fucking listened. I can't tell them that I'm alright and it's thanks to them,” Jack continued. 

 

Gabriel lifted his arm and circled Jack's shoulder, not quite touching, inviting him closer.

 

Jack shuffled closer and grabbed onto Gabe's shirt, “Gabriel I don't know if I said this before but I fucking swear, I think one of these days I'm going to wake up and I'm going to be in the house,” he tried to calm down, “either the day after I left, or the day after-” he stopped, he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

 

He gripped tighter and Gabriel wrapped his arm around him, squeezing his shoulder. 

 

“You feel that, right?” 

 

Jack nodded, still in tears. 

 

“And you can see me?” 

 

Another nod. 

 

“You hear me and you can smell the room?”

 

“Yes I can,” he mumbled, “but I don't understand.” 

 

“Then it's real, Jack. The brain can only do so much,” he gave his shoulder a quick rub, “and I know that your sisters know you're okay, that's how that shit works. You develop a sixth sense so I can almost promise you that they're just as okay.” 

 

Jack buried his face in Gabriel's chest, “but what if they're not?” 

 

Gabriel wrapped his other arm around Jack and embraced him, “well, just hope they are. You're not psychic, are you?” He smiled at Jack. 

 

A soft nod, “I've got you covered, Jackie, don't worry,” Gabriel mumbled, “you ever need to vent you just let me know, alright?” he said and went on to stroke Jack's hair, a habit he got from years of comforting.

 

A quick nod. Soon after, Jack's breathing calmed to a normal rate. 

 

Reyes smiled softly, assuming he had fallen asleep. Amazing how quick someone can get knocked out after crying. 

 

Time ticked by and Gabriel kept Jack in his hold, at some point Jack had moved his head up to Gabriel's shoulder, giving the other man access to small caresses. 

 

Somewhere near four in the morning, Jack started up his mumbling. 

 

Gabriel sighed and ran his fingers through Jack's hair, prepared for the sleep talking.

 

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Reyes, “Gabe?” 

 

He stroked Jack's cheek with his thumb, “mi cielo, I am not throwing you off a building.” 

 

Jack flushed, “well that's reassuring.” 

 

Gabriel retracted his hand as if he had been burned, “and you're awake,” his cheeks took a tint. 

 

“Why wouldn't I be-” he stopped, looking slightly mortified, “I've been doing the thing, haven't I?” 

 

“If by that you mean coming to my room asking me about the tallest building and or ropes, then yes,” Gabe admitted. 

 

Jack covered his face with his hands, “why didn't you tell me?” 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “you weren't doing any harm. Plus, even if I told you, I don't think it would've stopped.” 

 

Jack groaned, “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's cool,” Gabriel said. 

 

“No it's not,” Jack sighed, “and I'm sorry for falling asleep on you.” 

 

Gabriel gave a short snort, “pendejo, that's what you came here for in the first place. Why would I be mad that you fell asleep?” 

 

“Because it's weird,” Jack tried. 

 

Another snort, “no it's not. I'm used to being a human pillow.” 

 

Jack raised his head looked at him in curiosity.

 

“When I met el corillo all they did was throw themselves on me,” he shrugged, “and when the girls bleed I become a human heater,” Gabe chuckled, “it's usually Sombra and Mercy. Pharah curls up on her own but if it's really bad she joins in. Apparently I'm comfortable.”

 

“You are,” Jack admitted, “you're like a dad, you have a really comforting presence,” he said in a mumble. 

 

“That's cause I like you,” he uttered without really thinking. 

 

Jack blinked.

 

“What I mean by that is that you're my friend,” he attempted as a save, “if I didn't like you I'd just glare and be rude.” 

 

“Oh, I know,” Jack frowned, “it's not fun.” 

 

It was Gabe's turn to groan, “I'm really sorry about that, I was being a dick for no reason.” 

 

“You've more than made it up to me, don't worry,” Jack said And rested his head on his chest again. 

 

“Pfff, this is nothing,” he chuckled, wait until I really spoil you.” 

 

“Don't you dare,” Jack narrowed his eyes at Reyes. 

 

“You can't do shit to stop me,” Gabriel grinned. 

 

“I'll lick you.” 

 

Gabriel laughed, “is that the worst you can do?” 

 

Jack gave him a small smack, “don’t laugh at my threats, it's rude.” 

 

Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack's hair again, “sure, sure. Go the fuck back to sleep, Morrison,” he smiled. 

 

“Ugh,” Jack complained but shifted closer to Gabriel, grabbing the long forgotten blanket and wrapping it around them. 

 

Jack drifted off fairly quick but Gabriel remained awake, looking at the window and absentmindedly rubbing circles into Jack's back. 

 

He sighed and closed his eyes, he hadn't slept, he was snappy the other day, he had felt inferior. Enough years of dealing with this, he learned to recognize when the next shift might happen. 

 

Unlike what many people might think, it's not like a switch. You don't physically feel the change. 

 

It's not like one day you wake up and say: mania’s hitting today. Or: mania is leaving me alone today, say hello to being numb.

 

No, it's not that simple. You can't prevent it. You can only predict it and adapt when it hits.

 

You know that feeling you get when you slowly lower yourself into a body of water? The way the water tension breaks and slowly surrounds you?

 

Well, if you concentrate enough, it feels like you're living in that moment. Subtle at first, until you're thoroughly submerged and feel like you're drowning in yourself. As if a film formed around you and everything went a little out of focus. Or everything is too much all at once, depends on what's hitting.

 

Gabriel knows that every rise has it fall, but it's worse if you know you'll never hit the ground. 

 

Gabriel looked at Jack's sleeping face. 

  
He might not land, but at least he had a lifeline. A string to keep him from straying too far away from where he's meant to be. Jack held a rope that leads him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? Shout out to @superninjanugget for being my #1 fan and motivator; thanks for pushing me forward, darling! 
> 
> As always, reviews and comments would be super appreciated! I love hearing what you all have to say!! 
> 
> Also!  
> Question of the month: what's a song that always calms you down?


	23. Everything's Meant To Be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I am alive! Sorry for the late update, my internet decided to crash.

Jack woke before Gabe and attempted to sneak out of bed, once at the door he heard Gabriel chuckle.

 

“You look like you're about to do a walk of shame,” he said with a yawn. 

 

“I'm not, just didn't want to wake you,” Jack sighed. 

 

“Tough luck,” Gabriel shrugged. 

 

Jack blinked for a second, “well, see you at breakfast, I guess?” 

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied and he rolled over, back facing Jack.

 

_ “Did I do something?” _ Jack found himself thinking as he closed the door behind him. 

 

He heard a gasp somewhere next to him.

 

“Did it finally happen?” Sombra asked. 

 

“Did what finally happen?” Jack asked with a raised brow. 

 

Sombra clicked her tongue, “que joderse,” she sighed then looked at Jack, “don't worry about it.” 

 

“Okay?” He replied. 

 

“Oh, and good morning,” she smiled. 

 

“Yeah, morning,” his suspicions still up. 

 

Jack went to his room and grabbed what he needed to get ready for the day. 

 

Once done with morning preparations, he made his way downstairs. 

 

“Good morning, Jack,” Mercy smiled. 

 

“Morning,” he smiled back and gave a nod to Pharah in greeting, she returned the gesture. 

 

He sat next to them on the couch. It felt odd being outside his usual spot for the hour.

 

“Is Gabriel up yet?” Sombra asked from the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah, but I think he's in a bad mood?” Jack replied. 

 

“Short replies? Borderline attitude?” Asked Mercy. 

 

Jack gave a shrug, “I guess so.” 

 

Angela nodded, “if he seems angry at you, he's not,” she said, “it's part of the disorder but it comes and it goes.” 

 

“He leans more on broody than angry,” Sombra joined in. 

 

“How sweet of you,” came Gabriel's voice from the stairs, sarcasm clear. 

 

“Sorry Gabi,” she said sheepishly. 

 

He waved a hand at her once he was at the doorway, “not like you're wrong.” 

 

He glanced over at Jack, “sorry.” 

 

Jack shook his head, “apology accepted.” 

 

Gabriel just nodded and sat at the island. 

 

Fareeha ruffled Jack's hair, “if you frown this much your face will get stuck,” she smiled. 

 

“I've been told,” he replied and his lips quirked. 

Pharah leaned in and whispered at him, “here's a tip, if you worry about it too much he shuts down even more. There's no real source to direct the emotions at so he becomes angry,” she began, “and if he sees someone pushing for a non-existent answer it upsets him further,” she said and sat up again with a smile. 

 

It was Angela's turn to lean in, “but that doesn't mean 'act as happy as possible’, he knows and gets sad at the fact that people are pretending for him, he likes space,” she said. 

 

Jack nodded, “thank you,” he replied. 

 

Breakfast passed and Gabriel immediately went back to his room. His plate practically still full. Sombra didn’t give him shit for it.

 

Jack sighed as he left. He was used to a routine. 

 

“Hey, don't worry,” Sombra offered comfort, “he does that to avoid snapping at us,” she shrugged. 

 

“He began doing this after a particularly bad episode hit, Mercy kind of cried and he felt awful,” Fareeha frowned. 

 

Angela gave a sigh, “he apologized for almost a week. Completely unnecessary since I had already forgiven him, it's not like I could hold him against it.” 

 

“But he believes the best course of action is to lock himself away,” Pharah sighed, “we worry about him but it seems like there's no reaching him.” 

 

“And we don't expect him to magically open up to you as if you were some miraculous hero saving a poor, wounded princess,” Sombra rolled her eyes. 

 

“That would be absolute bullshit,” Jack frowned, “things don't work that way.” 

 

“Exactly,” Mercy agreed, “so let's give him the time he needs and carry on as we usually do.” 

 

Jack nodded. 

 

He eventually stood and sat down at his usual corner spot. 

 

He brought his feet up and wrapped his arms around them as he mindlessly tapped at his phone.

 

It still felt funny, having the device in his hand. 

 

His last memory of one involved it being ripped from his hands and smashed to the point where it was unrecognizable. 

 

In retrospect, he should've put it away before confronting her. But c’est la vie. 

 

Hours ticked by and Jack found himself feeling sadder and sadder, he recognized his habit of dependency. Too long without someone and he felt lost. 

 

He thought it was the dumbest thing. 

 

Jack recalled his first few weeks with Reinhardt, the hopelessness he felt when the man was gone too long for a job. 

 

_ “We're in the same building, Jack, for the love of fuck,”  _ he mentally huffed. 

 

_ 'Admit it, that makes it worse,’ _ hummed the tiny voice,  _ 'maybe he's just using as an excuse to avoid you? Maybe he's grossed out!’ _

 

Jack shook the thoughts out of his head, that wasn't fair to Gabriel. 

 

He sighed and opened up the messaging app. 

 

[Papi chulo]: do you need anything? 

 

He regretted it the second he sent it, having forgotten Mercy's advice of space.

 

The response came almost immediately.

 

[Baberiel]: no. 

 

Jack frowned and began to type out a quick 'ok’. The phone buzzed again. 

 

[Baberiel]: ….yes. Could I have the blanket back for a little while..? 

 

Jack jumped to his feet and made his way to his room. 

 

[Papi chulo]: do I leave it hanging on the door handle? 

 

[Baberiel]: yes please

 

Morrison did as he was told and gave the door a knock before going back downstairs. 

 

[Baberiel]: thank you.. 

 

Jack sat down with a smile, it was an improvement. 

 

Lunch passed and Gabriel’s spirits were slightly better, he even engaged in a small amount of the conversation. His plate still almost untouched.

 

A little after, Jack saw Gabriel head down in some sweatpants and a loose shirt. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. 

 

He then made his way to the door, “if Sombra asks, I'm out on a walk,” he said on his way. 

 

Jack gave a nod, “sure.” 

 

“Thanks,” Gabriel replied and exited. 

 

A while later, Jack received a message.

 

[Baberiel]: I should've told you earlier

 

Jack furrowed his brow. 

 

[Baberiel]: I mean, I did. But I mean this morning. 

[Baberiel]: I get really bitchy, it's not fun. Like, at all.. 

[Baberiel]: the bright side is it'll probably be gone by your bday. 

[Baberiel]: I know that sounds not right since bipolar lasts months or whatever the fuck but my bullshit is ““cyclothymia”” which is just diet bipolarity

[Baberiel]: But I've technically had manic episodes??? Or that could just be the suicidal tendencies

[Baberiel]: that was a long info dump, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now. 

 

Jack was at a loss for words, this wasn't the Gabriel he was used to. 

 

Before he could even think of a reply, he received another message.

 

[Baberiel]: speaking of suicidal tendencies, text me every now and then so I don't jump into the street? K thanks

 

Morrison blinked. This was new to him, he was used to being the one rambling so it felt odd to have Gabriel in that state. 

 

Gabriel put his phone away, hand running through his hair with a sigh.

 

He hated feeling this weak. He hated the way he hated himself. He hated the way Jack's face had fallen during the morning. And he hated the pity in his eyes during lunch. 

 

_ “It wasn't pity,”  _ he had to remind himself,  _ “it was concern.”  _

 

_ 'Concern that you caused for being an asshole.’  _

 

He picked up his pace. 

 

_ 'Maybe if you were just dead? Wouldn't it had been better if the crash had actually worked?’ _

 

He went from a jog to a sprint.

 

_ 'O sea, Gabriel, no te puedes siquiera matar correctamente.’  _

 

A full out run.

 

_ 'Patético, estúpido, narcisista, egoísta, maricon.’ _

 

The last one made him bristle, it had been a while since he kicked himself for that.

 

_ 'No seas idiota, la carretera está ahí. Un paso. Uno.’  _

 

He shook his head and scolded himself for leaving his headphones. He was used to drowning it out. 

 

_ 'Si te tiras el no te va a llorar, lo sabes.’  _

 

That one he did counter,  _ “he will. So will the girls. I can't do that to Sombra.”  _

 

_ 'Excusas.’  _

 

_ “It keeps me alive,”  _ he huffed as he continued his run. 

 

_ '¿Y? ¿Qué propósito tiene estar vivo? ¿Qué uso tienes tú?’  _

 

_ “I'm part of the band, I have a family, I have Jack, I have Sombra, people depend on me,”  _ he argued against himself. 

 

_ 'They can get a new member. You were replaced by Jack, remember? You weren't good enough.” _

 

He shrugged,  _ “maybe I'm not. Jack was clearly better qualified, can't hold it against them.”  _

 

The voice quieted down, finding something else to target. 

 

Gabriel gave himself a mental pat on the back. Usually it would've gone on for hours and it would've stung; Obsessively repeating the same thoughts and scenarios to the point where he lashed out. Be it at himself or at others. 

 

Not anymore. The thoughts were there, yes, but Mercy had taught him how to turn them around and not let them get the best of him. 

 

He finally felt his phone buzz so he stopped for a minute to look. He saw ten notifications and his eyebrows shot up, thoughts racing to the worst. 

 

[Papi chulo]: are you alive? 

 

He noticed the time stamps. An hour interval for the next. Gabe looked around and noticed his surroundings darkening. He had been out longer than planned without realizing. 

 

[Papi chulo]: ??? 

 

Another hour. 

 

[Papi chulo]: Gabe? 

 

His shoulders fell, he was starting to feel bad. The next one had half an hour of difference.

 

[Papi chulo]: Gaaabeeee 

 

He started walking back to the house and continued reading. Forty minutes. 

 

[Papi chulo]: you don't just tell someone shit like that and then not answer!! :( 

 

Thirty. Gabriel sighed,  _ “one more for the ‘make up for’ list.” _

 

[Papi chulo]: you get another hour and then I start calling.

 

Twenty.

 

[Papi chulo]: I’m legitimately scared but Sombra and Angie keep insisting that you probably got distracted

 

Gabriel felt his heart break a little. Ten. 

 

[Papi chulo]: Gabriel?

 

Five.

 

[Papi chulo]: I'm sorry for being this clingy. (Is clingy even the right word?)

 

Now. 

 

[Papi chulo]: please be ok… 

 

Gabriel sighed, he felt awful. 

 

_ 'Look at what you did.’  _

 

He told the voice to shut up and typed out his reply.

 

[Baberiel]: I'm sorry 

 

The reply came in an instant.

 

[Papi chulo]: oh thank god

 

[Baberiel]: I'm really sorry. I got too focused on running. I'm ok. And I didn't jump into the street

 

[Papi chulo]: I'm just glad 

[Papi chulo]: I miss you 

[Papi chulo]: was that too straightforward?

 

Gabe felt his heart do a flip at the honesty.

 

[Baberiel]: I'll be home soon. And no it wasn't

 

He put the phone away and jogged back, he still felt numb but his face held a smile. 

 

For a while Jack had been a little ball of anxiety; not that it was anything new. 

 

The minute he heard the door open and saw Gabriel walk in he felt himself clutch his own chest and let out a breath he'd been holding for a while. 

 

Gabriel couldn't find the heart to look at him, “I'm sorry for scaring you like that,” he mumbled. 

 

Jack waved a hand in dismissal, “fuck that, you don't have to apologize I'm just glad you're back.” 

 

Gabriel smiled a bit at that, “lonely without me?” He teased half-heartedly. 

 

Gabe had expected something along the lines of 'pfff, you wish’ or maybe a 'nah, you clearly left your ego here to keep me company’, not a mumbled out “yes.” 

 

That got him looking at Jack who was now the one that couldn't meet his eyes. 

 

“Apparently my brain decided that today was a 'fuck it’ sort of day,” he mumbled more to himself than at Gabe, scolding himself for the honesty. 

 

Gabriel let out a tiny snort, “welcome to the club.” 

 

Jack's eyes widened and finally look at Gabriel, “that's not what I meant-” he began and was interrupted by Gabriel's quiet laugh. 

 

“I know, I know,” he replied, “you look like you ran over my cat or something, calm down,” he smiled. 

 

“Calm? What's that?” He scoffed a little. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “good question, should I expect ten more messages if I don't come down for dinner?” It was meant to be a joke but his voice sounded harsh. 

 

Jack's face fell and he looked to the floor, “I’m really sorry about that,” his tone bordering on formal. 

 

Gabe felt like someone was tugging at his heart, “hey, I was kidding, Jackie, don't be like that.” 

 

Morisson gave a quick nod but continued to stare at his shoes. 

 

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, usually he'd decide to leave him be, thinking Jack would get over it on his own or that Gabe could make up for it later. He realized the list was getting too long for his liking. 

 

“If it means anything I missed you too,” Gabriel mumbled.  _ 'For the love of fuck, Gabe, it's barely been 24 hours since you last saw him,’  _ he mentally scolded himself but found another quiet voice asking  _ 'And? Who gives a damn?’ _

 

This resulted in Jack visibly flushing and glancing at Gabriel, “are you making fun of me?” He mumbled, voice coated in sadness. 

 

Another tug on Gabriel's heart, “of course not,” he answered easily. 

 

The blush on the blond’s face deepened and Gabriel found it quite endearing. He was so pale that the color almost seemed comical on him. 

 

So much that a few giggles escaped Gabriel. 

 

“Oh, definitely not making fun of me,” Jack mumbled and rolled his eyes then glared at the other man. 

 

Gabriel let out another small chuckle, “I'm not making fun of your feelings, I'm laughing at how red you are right now.” 

 

He seemed mortified for a second, and had apparently decided that his best course of action was to puff his cheeks, “I hate you,” Jack said with no real venom. 

 

“Sure you do, and I hate you just as much, mi sol,” Gabe rolled his eyes but found himself smiling, hoping that somewhere out there it was opposite day.

 

Jack looked at him, “it's nice to see you smile,” the words escaped his mouth before he could think them over. 

 

Gabriel made a little noise at the back of his throat, the statement catching him off guard. He felt his heart beat a little quicker.

 

He looked at Jack and saw how he had somehow managed to go a stronger shade of red. 

 

That got him to compose himself, “trying to get me all flustered?” He teased, “won't work as easy as it does on you, Jackie,” he grinned.

 

Jack covered his face with his hands and peeked out between his fingers, “I was being nice but I'm gonna shut up now,” he said, muffled by his hands. 

 

Gabriel ruffled his hair, “you do that, boy scout,” he said with a smile and quickly made his way to his room.

 

Jack flopped sideways onto the couch, face still covered. He really felt like screaming.

 

_ “I like him. A lot. I am twenty kinds of fucked,”  _ he found himself thinking. 

 

On the other hand Gabriel mirrored his thoughts as he ran his fringers through his hair,  _ “Dios me ayude, I adore him.” _

 

A good hour passed and Jack still felt like he was going to internally combust. It was very like him to fall this quick but this felt different from the multiple crushes he'd gotten before. Just when he decided to give it more thought, his phone vibrated. 

 

[Esmeralda]: Jack, my comrade, could you pass by my room? There is something very important I'd like to discuss with you. 

 

Jack blinked at the message and typed out a quick reply as he stood. 

 

[Brother]: Sure thing Fareeha. I'll be there in like two minutes. 

 

He made his way to her room and gave the door a knock. When he was about to hit the door a second time, the door swung open and Fareeha dragged him in. 

 

Jack stumbled but managed to keep his footing, “take it easy,” he chuckled and looked at the woman, “I'm not going anywhere, Pharah.” 

 

She shut the door behind them, sliding down it a bit and running her fingers through her hair, Jack noted she seemed to be a nervous wreck. 

 

Concerned, he put a hand on her shoulder, “hey, what's the matter? Talk to me.” 

 

“I've been planning a proposal for like three months and I'm really anxious I would also really like for you to help me with it and by that I mean sing something for us but it might be too short notice and you might say no,” the words rushed out of her mouth without a pause. 

 

Jack blinked at her, “could you please repeat that at a slower pace?” 

 

Fareeha took a deep breath and stood straight, she was now more like her usual self. 

 

“I've been with Angela ever since we were children, I have considered it for a very long time and I believe it's time to take the next step,” she began, “it might be cliche but I would like to propose to her on the 14th. Sombra has helped me secure a reservation at our favorite establishment.” 

 

Jack gave a nod, following so far. He knew he was smiling. 

 

“She has also offered me to secure a spot up at their venue for a small performance,” she looked at Jack, “I would like you to take that spot.” 

 

Jack's eyes widened, “you what?” 

 

Pharah gave a nod, “it would make me very happy to have you up there before I ask her.” 

 

“You're absolutely certain?” He asked. 

 

Fareeha smiled, “Of course,” she replied without hesitation, “you are like a brother to me, admittedly so is Gabriel, but it just,” she sighs, “it would feel  _ right _ for it to be you.” 

 

Morrison was at a loss. The trust Pharah was placing in him made his heart swell, it made him happy. 

 

“Well? Are you up for it?” She asked and bit her lip, her eyes flashed concern. 

 

Jack smiled, “of course.” 

 

She let out a small yell of happiness and threw her arms around Jack, “thank you,” she exclaimed and tightened her hold on Jack. 

 

He returned the embrace and his smile widened, “thank me once I actually do it and work the details out,” he chuckled. 

 

She nodded against his shoulder and with one last squeeze stepped back. 

 

“What do you need to know?” 

 

“Well, I'd love to know what the plan of attack is,” he grinned a little. 

 

“Sit, please,” she gestured to her bed as she walked across the room to it. Jack followed and sat beside her. 

 

“The reservation is at 7, Sombra could manage to also get you a table while we wait for your turn on the small stage at the center of the restaurant,” she said. 

 

“Would I be performing as Jack or Soldier?” He asked. 

 

She gave a shrug, “that is up to you, comrade. Though I would be ever so grateful if you performed as Jack,” she admitted, “I can give you my word you will not be recognized and on the off chance that you are, the establishment has a 'no recording’ policy.” 

 

Jack nodded, “I'll give it a shot, then,” he replied with a small smile. 

 

Pharah beamed, “thank you,” she said.

 

Her expression changed for a second, apparently remembering something. She took another deep breath and looked at Jack, “could I make a request?” She mumbled. 

 

“For the song? I mean, it's not a request, it's what you pick,” he chuckled. 

 

Fareeha shook her head, “no, not about the song. It's about the performance per se.” 

 

“It's your show, Fareeha,” he rolled his eyes a little, “you're the boss.” 

 

She smiled a little but still seemed concerned, “could you,” she hesitated, “could you get mom to accompany you?” She whispered. 

 

“I can ask,” he placed his hand on top of hers, “I'm not sure what your current relationship with her is, but I doubt she'd deny the request,” Jack smiled. 

 

She looked at him, eyes threatening to glaze over, “we still talk. Not as much as before but we're still in contact. When I left to join Gabriel three years ago she was against the idea. We fought,” she whispered. 

 

Jack stayed quiet, allowing her to go at whatever pace she wanted. 

 

“Eventually we fixed it but I made a vow, the one I mentioned. I refused to see her face to face until the band made it big,” she continued, “I want to prove to her it was not a mistake and that we will make a name of ourselves.” 

 

Jack nodded but remained silent, he felt there was more. 

 

“But even so, I know she loves me, and I love her, which is why I would like for her to be there,” she smiled, “if she agrees and stands up there after so many years, I'll see it as her giving her blessing,” she said. 

 

“Not that she's against me being with Mercy,” she quickly added, “she adores her.”

 

Jack smiled, “I'm sure Ana will be delighted to join.” 

 

“You believe so?” She asked hopefully. 

 

Jack rolled his eyes with a grin, “I know so. That woman loves you to the moon and back, she wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

 

Pharah squeezed his hand, “thank you so much. This means more than you think,” she sighed, tension leaving her shoulders. 

 

“Like I said, thank me  _ after _ she says yes,” he chuckled and this got her to laugh. 

 

“Ah, one last thing,” she mumbled. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“About the song,” she stated, “Angela would die before admitting it but she quite likes country,” Pharah chuckled and Jack gave a quiet snort. 

 

“That seems like a pretty dark secret,” he remarked. 

 

“I suppose it is,” she laughed, “but it would be nice if that was the genre.” 

 

“Wait, why not just give me her favorite song?” He tilted his head. 

 

Pharah gave a quick shake of her head, “I want you to write it.” 

 

“Jesus Christ, Fareeha, this is a lot of faith you're putting in me,” he mumbled. 

 

“Forgive me, I just found your writing quite pleasant. Just the other day Gabriel was saying something about it, too, he mentioned a notebook,” her smile was a little teasing. 

 

“What a snitch,” Jack flushed as he mumbled. 

 

Pharah laughed, “come now, he was praising you.” 

 

Jack grumbled but decided to get back on topic, “anything else, though?” 

 

“About Gabriel's praise?” She smirked. 

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “about the proposal.” 

 

She smiled and shook her head, “you have free reign over the song. I'll contact you if I remember any other details.” 

 

“Got it,” he stood up, “best of luck, comrade,” he flashed a smile at her and made his way to the door.

 

“Likewise,” she easily replied, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Jack closed the door behind him as he stepped out. He thought it would be best to start writing early on. 

 

Already making a mental agenda, he headed to his room. He knew he could crank the song out by the fifth, after that he'd head over to Rein's and show it to Ana so she could make adjustments. And once that was done they could practice for a week. He nodded, pleased with the plan. 

 

Jack sat on his bed and took his phone out, he wanted to call the older Amari as soon as possible and get everything sorted. 

 

The line rang for a few seconds until a clear voice answered. 

 

“Jackie, my dear,” she exclaimed, “what brings this lovely surprise?” 

 

Jack was beaming, he missed the closest thing he had to a mother, “hi, Ana, it's nice to hear your voice.” 

 

“And it's wonderful to hear from you, my boy,” she replied, “is something amiss?” Her tone shifted to concern. 

 

Jack chuckled, “the opposite, really,” he answered, “but I do need your help.” 

 

“I'll do what I can to the best of my abilities,” she said. 

 

“Well,” he began, “Pharah's proposing,” he said and waited for a response. 

 

What he got what an exclamation of joy that was unsurprisingly just like her daughter's. 

 

He chuckled and kept going, “and she has allowed us the honor of playing something before she springs the question.” 

 

“I would be absolutely delighted,” she quickly replied. Jack mentally laughed, her wording almost exactly how he had imagined her response. 

 

“She asked me to write it, I'll probably have it by the fifth, give or take,” he said. 

 

“Then you should pass by the sixth, we can read it over and tweak anything if necessary,” she replied, “which is unlikely since  _ you're _ the one writing it.” 

 

Jack could visualize the proud smile, God he loved Ana, “you flatter me,” he chuckled, “but a second opinion is always good.  _ You  _ taught me that.” 

 

“Of course,” she answered and Jack prepared himself for what was coming. 

 

“Mother knows best,” they said at the same time and Ana let out a laugh. 

 

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you were mocking me, Jack Morrison,” she teased.

 

“Never,” Jack answered with a smile.

 

“Well, after we sort out the notes and everything, we can begin rehearsing as soon as possible.” 

 

“Agreed.” 

 

“I look forward to seeing you,” she said softly, “Rein misses you dearly, but you didn't hear that from me,” she giggled. 

 

“I miss both of you, too,” he sighed, “I should visit more often, shouldn't I?” He asked, sounding almost guilty. 

 

“Indeed you should,” she agreed, voice stern in the way only a mother's is. 

 

Jack smiled once again, “see you soon.” 

 

“Goodbye, Jack, take care,” she answered. 

 

“Same to you,” he replied and hung up. 

 

Today had ended up being a good day, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please, please leave some feedback, I truly adore seeing comments they really boost my motivation and it feels like I'm actually interacting with you all! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, thank you for your patience and thank you for the support <3
> 
> QotM: what song would you want someone to propose to you with?


	24. Quiet, Maybe It'll Be (Quieto, quizás si)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, happy new years! Have some fluff to start things off <3

“I never would've pegged Angela as the type of person that would like this genre,” Ana chuckled after this particular run through of the song.

Jack returned her chuckle with one of his own, “that makes two of us.”

“Regardless, the song is gorgeous, Jackie. I'm sure she's going to adore it, so is little Fareeha,” she smiled.

Jack had always found the way she referred to her daughter quite endearing, “that's what I'll be aiming for,” he smiled.

“We've been practicing for quite a while, I believe a break is in order. Would you agree?” 

“If you insist,” he replied with no real resistance, “after all, mother knows best,” he smirked a little and Ana rolled her eyes with a quirk of lips.

“Will you be coming by tomorrow? Rein and I grew used to celebrating your birthday with you,” she sighed.

Jack shrugged, “most likely, I don't have anything planned and I doubt anyone back at HQ does,” he replied.

Ana raised an eyebrow, “are you actually saying you believe Gabriel hasn't planned anything? Or Pharah, for that matter?”

Jack shrugged once more, “why would they? I mean, I met Gabriel a month ago and only officially met Fareeha by then, too.”

Ana frowned, “you, Jack Morrison, are an idiot. It might've been a month but I'm sure they don't care how long ago it was. They love you just the same.”

Jack puffed his cheeks and gave a quick roll of eyes.

“Don't roll your eyes at me, young man,” she scolded with a grin.

Another puff, “yes mother.”

Ana chuckled and pinched the puffed out cheek. She smiled.

“You seem happier, Jack. And I must say you wear joy well,” she said gently.

Jack's features softened, “that makes it sound like I wasn't happy here with Rein and you, though.”

She chuckled once again, “the magic of the suffix -er, my boy. It means more. Yes, you were happy here with us, but now it shows differently.”

He tilted his head, an invisible question mark above him.

“You joke more, you laugh louder, your smile reaches your eyes, Jack. It took you so long to adapt to us but look at you,” she beamed, “the progress you have made makes me happier than words can express,” she placed her hand on his cheek.

He leaned into her touch.

“Remind me to thank Gabriel and the rest of your friends once I see them,” she said, “my little Jackie seems to be grown up now.”

He placed his hand over hers and smiled, “you sound like you're kicking me out,” he said. 

She laughed, “please, as if I would ever do anything so awful. If anything I want you around more; you're absolutely radiant, Jack, I enjoy seeing my son like this.”

Jack wanted to cry, he knew Ana thought of him as her child but hearing her say it was another story.

Ana gave a small shrug, “plus, I couldn't kick you out, this place is in Reinhardt’s name,” she grinned and gave Jack's cheek a small pat.

Jack chuckled, keeping tears at bay, “that's a very valid point, Ana.”

“I swear, I should've been a lawyer instead of a producer,” she sighed with feigned distress. 

“In another life, maybe,” Jack smiled in reply.

“Maybe so,” she laughed, “now then, I think we can go back to practice, hm?”

Jack nodded.

Meanwhile, Gabriel knew it was still too early to panic.

_ “Ok, yes, Jack's birthday is tomorrow but it's not like I’m unprepared, right? Right.” _  he thought.

But that was the exact reason he was almost panicking. He was a little _ too _ prepared.

What if Jack took it the wrong way?

He scoffed at that, the message was pretty clear, there  _ was _ no other way he could take it. What Gabriel was scared of was Jack thinking he was being too forward.

Gabriel was scared of scaring Jack off.

He rolled around in his bed, groaning.

It didn't help that he was convinced Jack was avoiding him. After the exchange they had over Jack's concern, things had seemed normal at first.

That is, until Jack began to lock himself up for hours on end for a few days. And once he was out of his room he had immediately left the house without a word. Today had been the second time he did it.

Gabe knew he was probably overreacting, that Jack had things to do, places to be.

_ 'People to do’  _ a tiny voice mumbled and Gabriel growled at it to shut the fuck up.

He knew it was a possibility, though. Maybe Jack had gotten into a dating app and found someone nearby. Maybe he had already fallen.  _ Maybe he already had someone. _

_ “That's dumb, Gabe, we've been over this, buddy. He would've said something,”  _ he mentally scolded himself.

_ 'Or would he?’ _

_ “Shut the fuck up, I will not allow my subconscious to call Jack a cheater. The boy can barely look at someone without blushing like a maiden, how can I expect him to be hiding a relationship,”  _ he rolled his eyes as he confronted his thoughts.

Now that that was out of the way, he was back to panicking.

_ “What if he runs out of the room? He gets flustered so easily. It's so fucking cute…,”  _ he sighed,  _ “no, focus, Gabriel, focus.” _

_ “We've known each other so little, though… It seems way too forward…” _

He shook his head.

_ “We are grown ass adults. It's not like I'm asking him to marry me,”  _ he frowned,  _ “I'm just taking the easy route and hinting very,  _ **_very_ ** _ , heavily that I like him. That's all, I'm just putting it out there that I have an attraction towards him,”  _ he nodded. His own pep talk seemed to be working wonders.

He decided that some very loud music would probably calm the rest of his nerves.

And so, he stood, went to the stereo system that Sombra had so kindly installed, and began to blare whatever the fuck first popped up. He took the little remote that came with the system with him.

On second thought, Rosas would do the trick. He was feeling sappy.

Gabriel then rummaged through his desk and took out a hair tie and his notebook.

Once his hair was up he sat on his bed with his legs folded over one another as he mumbled along.

“De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,” he was free to yell the lyrics. Bless soundproof walls. 

Gabe started writing, not like he had anything else to do. He sighed.

_ “You're acting like a goddamn puppy, Gabi,”  _ he frowned.

_ “This is probably what he felt like when I was locking myself up,”  _ he considered,  _ “I guess we're even.” _

He shook his head, frown still in place,  _ “not even. Haven't apologized and haven't made up for it. He's busy, not doing it on purpose.” _

Few hours later, sappy had shifted into aggressive at some point.

Gabriel shrugged as Hatefuck started up, dropped the notebook at his side and plopped onto his back.

He closed his eyes and began mouthing along for a while.

“I want it dirty, with the lights off, filthy-” he stopped as his mind flashed to Jack.

Gabriel decided that maybe this wasn't a very proper song.

As he stood he noticed the door moving as if someone was knocking. He reached for the remote and lowered the volume to a less offensive level.

Gabriel opened the door and there stood the cause of his puppy-like state.

The blond listened to the song for a little while, “huh, that's pretty hot,” he mumbled absentmindedly then looked at Gabriel who was thanking Chris Motionless for existing.

Jack suppressed a smile, “been a while since I last saw you with your hair tied up, almost forgot you did it.”

Gabriel's hand instinctively reached up to touch his hair, “haven't needed to,” he shrugged, “only do it when I feel like concentrating.”

Jack gave a quiet snicker, “nice to meet you, Mr. Baudelaire.”

Gabriel grinned, “would that make you Klaus?”

Jack considered it for a second then shook his head, “Quagmire triplet,” he replied.

“You're such a fucking nerd,” Gabe said, his tone carrying endearment.

“Like you're not?” Jack rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Moving on from stating the obvious,” he looked at Jack, “what brings you to my humble abode?”

Jack's gaze shifted to the floor, “the fact that I have separation anxiety and I haven't seen you in a while?” he mumbled.

Gabriel bit the back of his index finger to keep a laugh down, “Is that it?” he flinched before he even saw Jack's face fall, the tone sounded dismissive.

Jack huffed, “not enough to come visit Your Highness?”

“Nope, but I'll make an exception for you, mi sol,” Gabriel attempted to shift the mood.

“My, what an honor,” he rolled his eyes, “and here I was ready to inquire as to where to find the papers to solicit a royal permit for visitation,” he looked at Gabriel with a frown.

“You're lovely when you're being a snarky little fuck,” Gabriel said before he realized what he was doing.

“Please, I'm lovely 24/7,” he grinned a little.

“And  _ I'm  _ the one with the ego,” he stepped back, hoping Jack would take the hint and come inside.

He did and Gabriel took the opportunity to turn the stereo off.

“You're the one that hasn't told me to stop referring to them as royalty, though,” Jack remarked and sat on Gabriel's bed.

“And why should I? It's proper etiquette,” he smirked and sat next to him.

“You're so full of yourself,” Jack sighed with faked exasperation.

_ 'Could be full of something else’  _ said a less than quiet voice and Gabriel bit his tongue.

He opted for flipping Jack off which earned a laugh.

“I'm sorry for going poof,” he sighed.

“Poof is a nice name for my week of miserable loneliness,” Gabriel answered with a small grin.

Jack snorted, ”what would you call  _ my  _ week of misery, then?”

“Cyclothymia?” Gabriel offered with that fucking grin of his.

“You're fucking awful,” Jack glared then decided to shove the man for good measure.

Gabriel allowed himself to fall back onto the bed but not before grabbing the front of Jack's shirt and dragging him along.

“So are you,” Gabe said after landing.

Meanwhile, Jack let out a small 'oof’ noise as he landed on the other man.

“You're arguably worse, though,” Gabriel hummed.

Jack gave Gabriel's chest a soft smack, “you're absolutely terrible, you have no competition.”

Gabriel chuckled, “you call it a week of misery and here you are, using your time with me to call me mean things.”

Jack flipped him off but easily settled his head on his chest.

“Marginally better,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

Jack glared at him and tugged at Gabriel's beard.

Gabriel blinked at him, “what sort of monster just pulls at a man's beard?” He exclaimed.

“A blond one with mommy issues?” Jack offered.

Gabriel frowned and flicked his forehead, “and you say  _ I'm  _ awful.”

Morrison rubbed his forehead for a brief moment, “first off, ow, second, you're still worse.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “can you hush and stay like this for a little?”

Jack huffed but brought his hand up to join his head on Gabriel's chest.

“Thank you,” Gabe murmured and allowed himself to put his arm around Jack's waist.

It only took a moment for the words to spill out from Gabriel's thoughts, “I missed you, jackass.”

“And  _ I'm  _ rude,” Jack chuckled, “yeah, I missed ya too,” he mumbled and shuffled closer.

“We should do another movie night,” Gabriel said, “this one without me being a snappy little bitch in the morning.”

“You’re always a snappy little bitch, though,” Jack replied.

“You're a riot, Morrison, a real side splitter,” Gabriel frowned at him.

“I should've traded the violin for a red nose and oversized shoes,” Jack sighed dramatically, “a wasted opportunity.”

“Is that a no, though?” Gabe half mumbled.

“Of course not,” Jack looked up at him, “I'd love to, it was really fun.”

“Tonight sound good? Or-” Gabriel was cut off by Jack's immediate “yes”.

He laughed, “how are you a cat person? You're a big old golden retriever, I swear.”

“Woof,” Jack shrugged and again attempted to get closer.

Gabriel gave a roll of eyes, smiling, “you cuddle up like a cat, though, I'll give you that. And at this rate you'll end up next to my face,” he teased.

Jack's cheeks flared up, “shut the fuck up, Gabriel.”

Reyes laughed once more and ran his hand through Jack's hair, “not complaining, just stating an observation.”

Morrison arched into the touch as subtly as he could, “keep your observations to yourself, asshole,” he mumbled without venom.

“Yes, sir,” Gabriel complied and continued to pet his hair.

“It's not my fault you're comfortable,” he grumbled, “hardly fair to blame me.”

“Is that a compliment I hear?” Gabe grinned.

“No,” Jack said with a glare, “fuck you.”

Gabe chuckled, “rude,” he said.

“What happened to hushing and staying like this?” Jack sighed.

“Fine by me,” Gabriel said, “maybe I'll hear you purr or something.”

Jack flipped him off one final time and snuggled his head in Gabriel's chest.

Gabi only hoped he could keep his heart from jumping out of his ribcage.

Eventually, they got up for dinner. Gabriel was silently grateful since his arm had been asleep for a good hour but it would be a cold day in hell before he would’ve risked moving Jack.

After eating and receiving some very happy smiles from Pharah, Sombra, and Angela, they made their way upstairs again.

Gabriel took the same spot as last time with Jack following suit.

He grabbed the blanket and threw it at Jack's face, receiving a small gasp in reply.

“I missed this little fucker,” his voice muffled by cloth as he wrapped it around his right side, offering the rest to Gabriel who happily took it.

“What a dork,” Gabriel smiled at him,”but completely understandable, it  _ is _ very comforting.”

“It must run on love and anxiety,” Jack shrugged.

“Honestly? It probably does,” Gabriel agreed and opened up a search bar, “what are we watching?”

Jack bobbed his shoulders, “beats me.”

“RENT?” Gabriel asked.

“But I don't feel like crying, I do enough of that when I go to sleep,” Jack pouted.

Gabriel gave him a look, “you're an emo little shit, anyone tell you that?”

Jack snorted, “look who's talking,  _ Reaper _ .”

“ _ Moving on _ ,” he sighed, “not crying puts most musicals off the list, so, Disney?”

“I'd cry even more,” Jack mumbled.

“You would not,” Gabriel looked at him, reconsidered and corrected, “wait, no, you mentioned this one time during the question game. You absolutely would,” he chuckled.

“Horror?” Gabriel offered another option.

“You want me crawling into your bed at 2 in the morning for three weeks?” Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

Gabriel decided to not answer honestly, “What are you, five?”

“Gabriel, we've been over this. I told you I'm sev-” Jack was interrupted by Gabriel's hand softly clamping on his mouth.

“Don't you fucking  _ dare _ ,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

Jack mirrored the look and Gabriel half flinched at a sensation on his palm.

“Did you just fucking lick me?” Gabriel blinked at Jack and he could practically see his grin.

“You're gross,” he frowned and wiped his hand on Jack's cheek.

“Ew,” Jack replied and wiped his cheek.

“It's your own saliva,” Gabe rolled his eyes.

The blond stuck his tongue out at him and Gabriel made good on his promise.

“Wad da fugh, Gabwiel,” he somehow managed to exclaim.

Gabe released his tongue and wiped his fingers in Jack's face, “I told you I'd do it,” he shrugged while Jack exclaimed in disgust and wiped at his cheek again.

“I'm going to get back at you for that, mark my words,” he mimicked Gabriel's eye-narrowing gesture.

“We'll see about that, boy scout,” Gabe grinned, “we're back at square one, though. Still haven't picked a movie.”

Jack shrugged quite helpfully.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “comedy? Chick flick? Suspense?”

“Nah,” Jack answered.

“Jesucristo,” he sighed, “help me out here, Jack.”

“You pick something, then,” Jack replied.

Gabriel groaned at the ceiling then settled his head on Jack's shoulder, “what was a movie you really liked as a kid? I'm talking that one movie that came up and you'd look at your dad and say: you change that shit and I'll fucking shove so many Crayolas in the toaster you'll be eating wax for years.”

Jack laughed for a while, “that sounds very specific,” he managed through giggled.

Gabriel shrugged, “I liked my movies.”

Jack giggled for a little longer and finally spoke, “do you want the honest response or the bullshit one?” He asked and leaned his head on Gabriel's.

“Honest one, duh.”

Jack sighed, “will you laugh?”

“Won't know until you tell me,” he shrugged.

Another sigh, “you know how Barbie has a shit ton of movie franchises?”

“You're joking,” Gabriel half asked, half stated.

“The princess and the pauper one was my absolute favorite, I lived for that shit,” Jack admitted.

“Jack Morrison, you're a goddamn mess,” Gabriel said.

“Fight me, Reyes,” he softly shoved Gabriel with his shoulder, “you asked.”

“I did,” he chuckled, “I'm just a little surprised your parents let you watch that shit.”

Jack gave a small shrug, “I'm pretty sure my mom wanted a girl and tried to subtly raise me like one. She eventually realized it wouldn't happen, and well,” another bob of shoulders, “oops, raised a gay.”

Gabriel snorted a gave a laugh.

“That's absolute bullshit, though,” Jack continued, “could've raised me on WrestleMania and Rambo and I  _ still _ would've ended up liking dicks.”

Gabriel covered his face and laughed more, “Jack for the love of fuck.”

“What?” He asked innocently, “it's  _ true _ ,” he emphasized.

Gabriel kept laughing.

“Not like she ever knew, though. Not like I lied, either,” a shrug, “girls are also great, my girlfriends were pretty ok.”

Gabriel shook his head, laugh dying down, “please carry on telling me about Barbie.”

“Oh, right, Barbie, of course,” Jack nodded, “bitch is great, hell of an actress.”

“Jack,” Gabriel’s laugh threatened to start up.

“But yeah, I knew all the songs, cried like a bitch every time,” he said, “the Rapunzel one was really good too.”

“You always been a crier?” Gabe teased.

“Fuck yeah,” Jack answered easily, “cry over anything and everything. Always thirsty since I'm always dehydrated from all the sobbing.”

Gabriel choked for a second and started laughing again, “you're awful.”

“Eh, you love my jokes,” he grinned.

“Can you even  _ call _ those jokes?” Gabe snorted and attempted to calm himself.

“They make you laugh, that's good enough,” he remarked.

“Fucking sap,” he grinned.

“Fuck off and pick a goddamn movie already,” Jack huffed.

“Didn't hear you denying it,” he mumbled, grin still present.

“How'd it go again?” Jack hummed, “tenemos el reicord del mundo en querenos?”

Gabriel covered his mouth, not sure if to laugh at the pronounciation, be genuinely surprised Jack knew a line from the song, or just happy about the line Jack picked. God, some gringos sound cute when they try.

Jack felt his face heat up, “I'll take it that's the wrong line?”

Gabriel shook his head, chest bubbly, “right line, off on two words, also, you're never letting me live those songs down, are you?”

“You ever gonna let  _ me _ live down that butchered line?” Jack said.

“Christ no,” Gabriel giggled.

“There's your answer,” he sighed, face still warm.

“You're such a fucking dork, what the hell, Morrison?” Gabriel asked, butterflies still fresh in his stomach.

“Please shut the fuck up,” Jack muttered and dragged his hand down his face.

“Make me, Blondie,” Gabriel challenged, voice joking.

“Ah, Blondie,” Jack rolled his eyes, “masterfully crafted, your highness. Never heard that one. Ever.”

Gabe snickered, “could you not be a sarcastic fuck for a few hours?”

“I'll have you know I went two whole weeks without being sarcastic,” Jack stated.

“I'm convinced you still found a way but I'll believe it for now,” Gabriel grinned.

“My, how generous,” Jack sighed and apparently decided to shift his weight so that he leaned more on Gabriel, “so, think of anything?”

“I might've,” he replied, “ever seen Burlesque?”

“Nope, what's it about?”

“Pretty girls in a cabaret, Christina Aguilera and Cher are in it,” he replied and reached for the keyboard.

“You had me at pretty girls,” he said.

Gabriel quietly snorted then went through the motions until he finally pulled the screen up.

After pressing play he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist who quickly leaned further into Gabriel.

“She's so pretty, what the fuck?” Jack mumbled after a while, “how can such a small body have that voice?” He asked after Alice's first song.

Gabriel shrugged, “I ask myself the same when I hear you.”

Jack's face reddened at the praise, “I'm average, I'll have you know. We can't  _ all _ be 6’3’’,” he grumbled.

“Jack, you're like 5’11’’ for the love of fuck, how is that average?” Gabriel chuckled.

“Fuck off and let me look at the pretty lesbian,” he huffed.

“Why do you think she's lesbian?” Gabriel chuckled again.

“Are you fucking kidding? You see the way she's looking at those girls? Clearly gay,” Jack stated matter-of-factly.

Gabriel laughed.

“That drummer is hot,” Jack mumbled and Gabriel agreed.

“Ey, same name,” Jack remarked when the bartender introduced himself, “on that note, he's pretty hot.”

“Everyone in this movie is a high degree of attractive,” Gabe said.

“Nikki is so pretty what in the actual fuck? How is this legal?” He blinked.

Gabe shrugged, “good question.”

“Jesus fucking hell, he's not human,” Jack half gasped once he saw Marcus.

“That's one way to put it,” Gabriel laughed.

“Wow, he's way hotter without the eyeliner,” Jack said under his breath at seeing Jack in a more natural state.

“I think she might agree,” Gabe remarked.

“We're both thought to be gay at first glance, we have a lot in common,” Jack nodded.

Reyes snorted, “idiot.”

Jack bumped his shoulder with his and continued watching.

“And he's even hotter when wet, how lovely. Thank you movie,” he stated once the man was back in his apartment once he was done chasing after Ali.

“That camera work was so nice,” Jack said after Alice’s audition, “she's so gorgeous.”

“Nikki stop being such a venomous bitch,” Jack sighed at her.

A while passed and now they got to the part where Nikki was sent off for being a little too drunk.

“She's gonna unplug the thing isn't she? Bitch you're in for a surprise,” Jack uttered.

She indeed unplugged the thing.

Eventually Alice began to sing.

“Ha,” he grinned, “you fucked up.”

Much like the last time they did this, Gabriel had a smile plastered on his face. He loved the comments Jack made.

“This bitch has more willpower than a monk, how could you say no to that face?” Jack wondered out loud.

“You can when it's scripted,” Gabe shrugged.

“Or when you're fucking gay like she is,” Jack mumbled and Gabriel laughed once more.

The script eventually led to Ali going out with the businessman.

“That was such a cheesy pickup line, Christ,” Jack rolled his eyes, “and why the fuck is he talking about air space of all things? I smell a plot point.”

“Jack stop being a bitch, you're engaged and she's clearly not straight,” he huffed after the argument between him and Alice.

“Get fucked, Nikki,” he hummed when her window was smashed with the tire iron, “that's what you get.”

“Why are you so mean to Nikki?” Gabriel couldn't help a grin.

“Cause she'd be mean to me,” Jack shrugged.

“Valid enough,” Reyes laughed.

“Conveniently dumped and drunk, lovely, can't wait to see you shut down,” Morrison mumbled during the wedding scene.

“Oh hell no,” he stated and sat straighter, “they're not fucking, are they?” He looked at Gabriel who shrugged in response.

“Oh my God, they are. I feel so robbed,” he frowned then looked at the screen, “nevermind, I've been reimbursed. Ripped man wearing only a cookie box on his junk is valid payment,” Jack remarked then looked at Gabriel.

“Don't you get any ideas, Morrison,” Gabe looked back at him, trying his best not to grin.

“How dare you imply that I would think anything of the sort?” Jack inquired dramatically and placed a hand above his heart, “I am a child of Jesus.”

Gabriel immediately broke out laughing.

“Fine, laugh your sin away,” Jack mumbled but grinned nonetheless.

Gabe eventually suppressed his laughter and continued to watch the film.

Time ticked by and they eventually got to the near end.

“Told you it was a plot point,” he said in a quiet yet proud voice at the way it had been used to save the club.

“Are these people blind? Can they not see how they look at each other? What the shit?” Jack exclaimed, “we've been robbed of a gay for the sake of this hetero bullshit.”

“I do agree that Nikki and Ali did share a lot of cute glances,” Gabriel replied and turned to look at Jack, “maybe they're in denial?”

Jack in turn looked at him, “or maybe the script was horrible.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and closed the window as the credits rolled by.

“What time is it, by the way?” Jack asked through a small yawn.

Gabriel reached for his phone instead of looking at the computer. He only realized his horrible mistake once his lockscreen flashed. 

The man hurriedly placed his phone back where it was, screen facing down, but it was still too late.

“Is that the picture from the amusement pa-” Jack was cut off by Gabriel's rushed “nope, it's 10:15 I think maybe you should sleep.”

“It  _ is _ the picture,” Jack smirked, “that's so sweet, Gabriel,” he teased.

“You have no evidence, I don't know what in the world you're talking about,” Gabriel folded his arms, “and if you were to turn the phone on and the picture was hypothetically there then hypothetically it was Sombra who set it.” 

“Someone sounds defensive,” Jack kept the teasing tone, enjoying the way Gabriel's face had earned a soft tint of pink.

“Someone sounds like they can get fucked,” Gabriel glared.

“Is that a threat or an offer?” Jack braved up to ask, keeping his voice level, only half serious in the case that he had to cover it up as a joke.

This finally got Gabriel's face to flush red, the only thing escaping his throat was a choking noise and half formed words.

“That was for the tongue thing,” he grinned in triumph at the man.

Gabriel grabbed his piece of the blanket and used it to cover his face, “I thought you were a child of Jesus,” he grumbled through the fabric.

“Didn't take,” Jack replied, voice clearly edging on laughter.

“I hate you, Jack Morrison, do you know that?” Gabriel continued to grumble, face still heated up.

“Yeah, you hate me so much that you're fine having me on your bed and cuddling with you while we watch movies,” he rolled his eyes, “I must truly be your mortal enemy.”

“Fuck off,” Gabriel said, regaining some composure. Usually he would've joked along with Jack's comment, but he knew he was in too deep to trust himself to keep it on a joking level.

“Those are dangerous waters you're threading, Gaby,” Jack hummed, “a little birdy told me you get flustered if I step my game enough.”

“Well, that bird can fuck right off, too,” Gabe frowned and finally popped his head out from the blanket.

“Glad to see you return to the land of the sob dehydrated living,” he grinned at Gabriel.

Gabriel flipped him off.

“You get mighty aggressive when you're embarrassed,” Jack began another barrage of teasing.

“And  _ you _ get mighty submissive,” Gabriel quipped back.

“As you like to say, you have no proof,” Jack said and it was now his turn to fold his arms.

Gabriel gently grabbed his chin and tilted him towards his direction, “you sure about that?” He asked in a low voice, leaning towards him.

Jack's face took a lovely shade of firetruck red and he shook his head, “not really, no,” he had made no move to get away from Gabriel. 

“Hook, line, sinker,” he chuckled, gathered all the willpower he had, leaned back from Jack's face and only half thought he imagined Jack slowly chasing after him for a second.

Jack then shoved Gabriel's face with a small noise of frustration, “you're awful, trying to distract me from your phone screen with sin.”

“Damn, I've been compromised,” Gabriel frowned and gave a sigh, “yeah, it's the pic from the event.”

“Go ahead, laugh away,” he exhaled another breath in defeat.

Jack smiled and Gabriel's stomach became an annual swallowtail convention.

“Why would I? It's fucking sweet, you doof,” he said, smile still present.

“What?” Gabriel blinked.

“I'm not gonna laugh. Though I am a tiny bit upset you didn't send them to me,” the blond admitted.

Gabriel gave another confused blink, “I honestly thought you would be at least a  _ little _ weirded out.”

Jack gave a soft laugh, “back before Flippy, my lockscreen was of my wife,” he corrected himself, “my best friend. And the password was her birthday,” he shrugged, “I'm not weirded out cause she wasn't either. Friends do shit like this.”

“I'm convinced you're a saint wearing the skin of some kid you found on the street,” Gabriel found himself saying.

Jack shrugged again, “I mean, I technically  _ was _ picked up off the streets.”

Gabriel refused to pry and chose to change subject, “so that  _ does _ make you a child of Jesus, then.”

Jack waved a hand in dismissal, “I retired as of 10:15,” he said with a grin mirrored by Gabriel.

“I did mean it, though,” Gabe spoke, “you should get some sleep, you'll need it.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

“Trust me,” his lips quirked.

“As if I didn't already,” Jack rolled his eyes, “but fine.”

“Can I ask something?” Gabriel asked almost immediately.

“Shoot,” Jack conceded.

“How are the nightmares?”

Jack tilted his head and seemed to consider the answer for a while until he finally spoke up, “better. Not gone, but less graphic,” Jack sighed, “which means a whole fuck ton more than what you might believe.”

Gabriel nodded, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.

“Go on,” Jack chuckled.

“Do you,” he took a breath, “would you,” he attempted but couldn't bring himself to ask.

“Kitty got your tongue?” Jack teased.

“See, now just for that I refuse to ask. I wanted to be nice, but no,” Gabriel shut down the laptop then crossed his arms over his chest, tone joking.

“Oh, come on, Gabriel,” Jack said with a roll of eyes and the smallest of grins.

“I  _ was  _ going to offer for you to stay here instead of making you walk all the way to your room,” he began, “but now you get nothing.”

“But I haven't seen you in two weeks,” he pouted, “I thought you wanted to spend more time with me.”

“That was before I remembered you're a little shit,” Gabe snorted.

Gabriel suspected the blond had no dignity but it was now proven by having him nuzzle his face and mumble a “please”.

“Calm down, Church,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “lots of trucks in L.A., not too many burial grounds.”

“Did you just reference Stephen King you utter fucking nerd?” Jack straightened up as he asked in disbelief.

“Did  _ you _ just get said reference?” Gabriel asked back with a grin.

“Conserve that energy or you won't make it to the end of the walk,” Jack said, fighting a grin.

“Thanks for the tip, might pay it back by showing you a secret garden,” he turned to face the nerd.

“I think you might be losing weight, Gabe, should we bake a pie?” Jack believed he adored this man.

“I think we might be getting a little desperate with these puns,” Gabriel remarked.

“Let me guess,” Jack grinned, “population: us?”

“You're the biggest dork on this planet, I cannot believe you're real,” Gabriel laughed.

“Please, you followed suit immediately,” Jack replied.

“Fine, you've earned your stay. You've seduced me to accept due to how much of a nerd you are,” Gabriel sighed and reached over Jack to place the computer on his bedside table.

He removed his side of the blanket and placed it around Jack, “try not to snore,” he joked and laid down.

“I am a delicate flower, how dare you insinuate I would do something like that,” he said with a smile as he followed suit and shuffled next to Gabriel.

They fell asleep facing each other.

Jack woke up a few hours later, he grabbed at his phone to check the time; 11:58, it read. He sighed, grabbed the blanket, wrapped it tighter across himself and closed his eyes.

“You up?” Jack heard Gabriel mutter.

“Did I wake you? Sorry,” he frowned and saw Gabe reach for his own phone.

“It wasn't a nightmare, just,” a small shrug, “woke up.”

Gabriel nodded, glanced at the phone and looked at Jack.

“So, yeah, I'll attempt to go back to slee-” Jack was cut off by Gabriel placing a finger on his lips, the gesture gentle and intimate.

He blinked and furrowed his brow, “wha-” he attempted and only got a 'shush’ from Gabriel who was looking at his phone.

“Ok,” Gabriel finally spoke after the seconds passed, he gave Jack a shy smile, “happy birthday, Jack.”

Morrison felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Oh, for the love of,” Gabriel sighed and pulled him into a hug, “it's too early to cry.”

Jack grasped at the back of Gabriel's shirt, “maybe, but let me be happy in peace,” he mumbled into Gabriel's neck.

He felt Gabriel's laugh rumble in his chest, Jack pulled back and looked at Gabriel.

“I know Ana and Rein happily celebrated it with me, but the day itself has always made me feel alone,” he whispered, “lonely,” he corrected, “is a better word for it.”

Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack's hair, “not anymore.”

He let out a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and smiled at Gabriel.

Reyes placed his forehead against Jack's, “I'm glad I met you,” he said in a soft murmur. 

Jack said fuck it, audibly or not, he wasn't sure; what he  _ did  _ know is that he loved the way Gabriel's lips felt against his.

And then they snapped out of it, back into reality unknowing of the way the other had shared their thoughts.

Instead of saying fuck it, Jack had actually just smiled again and broken out into more crying.

Gabriel chuckled softly and pulled him closer, “will you ever not cry?”

“Not likely,” Jack laughed and accompanied it with sniffles.

“Guess I'll just make a living out of comforting you,” Gabriel hummed and pet Jack's hair.

“You'll be rich in no time,” Jack mumbled, relaxing himself into Gabriel's hold.

Gabriel made a noise in agreement, “get some sleep, mi sol.”

“Why are you so insistent on that?” Jack asked in a quiet mumble, already drifting off.

“Because Sombra is Mexican, I am too. And half puertorican,” he replied.

Jack found himself too tired to question the answer and opted for nodding as he fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave some comments, I really appreciate them! 
> 
> On a joke level: I can't believe I foreshadowed Blizzworld??????? 
> 
> Also, I am so not sorry for the fake-out <333
> 
> QotM: what's your favorite birthday tradition?


	25. You Make Me Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Jack! (And me, oops)

Jack discovered the meaning behind Gabriel's answer at four in the morning when Sombra half-busted the door to Gabe's room open.

If the bang from the door hitting the wall hadn't woken Jack, the blaring music would've.

Behind Sombra trailed Pharah and Angela, each with their guitar and trumpet respectively as Sombra yelled the lyrics to something in Spanish.

Beside him, Jack felt Gabriel laughing, he assumed it was due to his very confused expression. It's not like Morrison was used to being woken up at four in the morning with loud noises. Well, not happy ones, at least; they were usually angry. And maybe in another life it was a drill Sergeant?

“What the fuck?” Was all the blonde could manage.

“Happy birthday!” They dropped the song and smiled at him.

“Is this what you meant?” He turned to Gabe, of course about to cry.

He chuckled a quick 'yup’ from behind his phone. He was recording.

Jack looked at the girls and smiled, “thank you,” he choked out.

Pharah gently placed her guitar on the floor, took a decisive step forward and tackled Jack with a hug.

He felt himself be thrown back and laughed, easily embracing the woman. And still somehow miraculously sitting up.

Gabriel scooted near the wall, he knew what this would turn into and braced himself as Sombra quickly followed suit and dove at Jack.

Angela gracefully made her way over to the pile, found an opening, embraced her friend.

Gabriel's smile was almost as big as Jack's. He stopped the video function, snapped a quick picture, and decided he had to save the probably suffocating blond.

Jack was a little sad at the fact that he couldn't hug them all at once. The tangle of limbs making it a little difficult to alternate between girls but he still found a way.

“Unless you want a new singer, I'm afraid you'll have to release him before he chokes,” Gabriel said from his corner of the bed.

“Bullshit,” they chorused.

“You just want him for yourself,” Pharah turned from Jack to narrow her eyes at Gabriel.

“Don't rat me out like that, Fareeha,” Gabriel couldn't help a small grin.

“Learn to share,” Mercy accused, squeezing Jack for emphasis.

“They're right, no seas egoísta,” Sombra landed a finishing blow and pressed her cheek against Jack's, glaring at Gabriel.

Jack laughed and wiped at his eyes, making no attempt to defend Gabriel from the attacks.

“Must I remind you whose room this is?” Gabriel attempted.

“Try us,” Sombra narrowed her eyes at Gabriel from her spot around Jack's torso, “Fareeha will not hesitate to pick him up and bring him with us.”

“That is correct,” Pharah agreed, arms around Jack's waist as if he was her favorite teddy.

“This is a battle you will lose, Gabriel,” Angela smiled at him, arms around Jack's neck as she occupied the space between Gabe and him.

“I don't know how Satan managed to split himself into three,” he huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

Jack was currently a giggly mess, he felt warm and bubbly. The way you get when you see a really good friend after a long time, or when you listen to your favorite song for the first time. He felt happy. He  _ knew _ he was happy.

And he knew he was loved. Not the way Ana and Reinhardt had supplied, the parental love he had desperately needed, but the way only a friend could love you.

“I don't hear him complaining, either,” Mercy ignored Gabriel's comment and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Why would I?” Jack said, voice brimming with joy.

“You're all traitors,” Gabriel mumbled with no anger.

“Let him enjoy his day, Gabrielito,” Sombra said.

“Fine, guess I'll make breakfast at four in the goddamn morning,” he sighed and dragged himself down the bed to make his exit, “any requests?”

“Anything but pancakes,” Jack mumbled.

Gabriel snorted, “because I decided to make all your least favorite foods on your birthday, Jack. Lunch is string beans and dinner is just a pack of sliced cheese with mayonnaise for dessert.”

Jack made a gagging noise, “gross.”

“Don't worry Jackie, Gabriel isn't that evil,” Sombra soothed.

“Says the one that wanted to wake him at three,” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Jack blinked at Sombra, “Christ.”

“Gabi bargained and got you an hour of grace,” Sombra sighed.

“You're welcome, by the way,” he pet Jack's head once as he made his way around the bed after grabbing some clothes.

About fourty minutes later Gabriel came back into the room, “food's almost ready, you fucks. Get off my bed and go get ready,” he called as he stepped inside. Stopping once he saw all except Angela asleep, curled up next to each other.

She shrugged apologetically at Gabriel with a smile. He couldn't even consider frowning, it was frankly adorable. They looked like little kids tired out from a playdate. Which made him and Angela the caretakers.

He sighed, “ten more minutes and then you wake them, alright?”

Mercy chuckled, “trumpet?”

“No, you absolute monster,” he replied with mock horror, “only if they don't wake after the second call.”

She laughed a little more, “understood.”

Gabriel made his way downstairs and turned the food off partway through being done. He'd finish it when time was up, he wouldn't allow himself to serve cold food.

A while after the ten minutes had passed and he had continued the process, he laughed once he heard a trumpet blaring. The jarring noise accompanied with a few yells of surprise, Gabriel was glad he hadn't shut the door.

Soon enough they were all downstairs in fresh clothing.

“Why didn't you stop her, Gabrielito? Have you no soul?” Sombra lamented.

“I told her if you didn't wake up the second time she called you she could do it,” he shrugged, “you brought it upon yourselves, you bed thieves.”

Jack had his face in his hand, propped up against the island as he looked around at his friends. God, was he happy.

Pharah was looking at him with a gentle smile, her thoughts identical to her mother's: Jack wears joy well.

After breakfast, Jack was ushered into the living room and made to sit down on the loveseat.

“Time for gifts,” Mercy told him with a smile and Gabriel covered Jack's eyes with his hand from behind him, Pharah disappearing in a small sprint to get the boxes from underneath the kitchen counter top.

Jack suddenly felt guilty, “fuck,” he mumbled, “you shouldn't have, really, I-”

Gabriel pinched his cheek with his free hand, “you stop that right now.”

Jack frowned, “I feel bad.”

“You haven't even seen the gifts, Jack,” he sighed, “plus, you shouldn't feel bad. Think of today as your cheat day. Let us spoil you,” Gabe ended with a shrug and Jack exhaled a breath, giving a nod.

“I believe Pharah should start, otherwise she'd throw a fit,” Mercy giggled once her girlfriend returned.

“You're absolutely right, my angel,” the younger Amari agreed and took two of the boxes and Gabriel uncovered his eyes, “here you are, my comrade.”

She smiled and Jack took them, carefully opening the first wrapping.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a little gasp upon seeing the mug.

“It's gorgeous,” he said softly, “thank you.”

“I admit I caught you glancing at mine once and it stuck with me,” she shrugged, “thought I could get you one of your own,” she smiled.

Jack returned the smile, “that's very kind.”

“Go on, open the next,” Fareeha said encouragingly.

He nodded and unwrapped the second box with the same care.

Once he opened it, it revealed framed artwork from the movie. Upon closer inspection he saw a signature.

He covered his mouth again, this time to stifle a small scream.

“This one is from Ana and I,” Pharah chuckled, “mother made some calls.”

“Is that motherfucking Alan Menken’s fucking autograph? Addressed to me?” He asked, awestruck, tears flooding his eyes for the third time in the day.

“That it is,” she laughed, “thank Gabriel for pushing us in the right direction.”

Jack looked at him, “is that why you were so insistent in knowing my favorite Disney movie soundtrack?”

Gabriel shrugged, “I haven’t the faintest idea what you're talking about, Morrison. Go back to crying,” he smiled.

Jack laughed out a sob, mouth still covered, “thank you, Pharah. I'll call Ana and thank her soon, too.”

Fareeha ruffled his hair, “any time, comrade.”

He smiled and wiped the tears away, composing himself.

“My turn,” Mercy chirped and grabbed her set of boxes, handing them to Jack.He took a breath and began unwrapping.

 

“I swear to fuck you'll all be the death of me,” he murmured as he finished revealing his gift.

Mercy smiled, “it's no autograph but I believe it's a very nice replica.”

Jack nodded, “it's absolutely beautiful, thank you, Angela.”

“If it hadn't been for this, I believe we wouldn't have been brought together” she said.

Jack chuckled, gently tracing the glass dome, “you're right, I forgot the first song you heard from me was from this.”

“Now for the next,” she clapped her hands softly.

Jack complied and methodically opened up the following box.

He took out the phone case with a big grin, “this is lovely.”

“I saw it and thought of you,” she shrugged, “and by that I mean I pestered Gabriel to tell me what movies you enjoyed so I could custom order a case,” she admitted while she played with her hair.

Jack laughed, “that's very sweet of you, thank you.”

She gave him one of those beautiful smiles of hers and Jack easily returned it.

“Well, I hope you don't mind but I sort of already installed my gift,” Sombra gave a nervous sounding chuckle.

He tilted his head as he looked at her.

“It's a sound system, your room was the only one without one,” she clarified, “aproveché anoche que te fuiste with Gabi and set it up for you. I left a note with the controls and whatnot.”

“Thank you very much, Sombra, that sounds great,” he beamed at her.

“Pharah, pass him mine,” she gestured at the last gift left over.

Fareeha did as instructed and Jack unwrapped it.

“This is so fucking pretty,” he breathed as he lifted the box.

“Right? Little invention of mine, you pick one and wind it through. You ever want to add one you tell me,” she smiled, “go on then.”

Jack wound it up and opened the lid decorated with intertwining rose stems, the box began to play a familiar melody.

“Oh fuck,” he uttered in a quiet voice.

“I didn't do much, just wired it and set it up,” she shrugged, “Gabe made the actual design, I carved it out on the metal plate and he gave me a song list.”

“Thank you, Sombra, it's wonderful and sounds complicated as hell,” he chuckled, “I appreciate it very much.”

The shorter woman smiled, her cheeks rosy at the praise, “I'm glad you like it, rubio.”

Jack then felt a soft, almost imperceptible thud on the front of his chest and a small chain around his neck.

“Locket,” Gabriel said in a soft voice and handed him a tiny key, “wind it up. Left opens it, right winds.”

Jack took the key then examined the necklace itself. It was a beautiful thing; the part that faced the chest was flat, engraved in small petals and crescent moons. The front half was shaped like the sun, a blooming rose at the middle. Jack loved it at first sight.

The key apparently went inserted in the center of the rose, he turned the key left and opened it, surprised to find it empty.

He clicked it closed and began winding it like Gabriel had told him to.

“Is that?” Jack blinked at the song.

“Yup,” Gabriel smiled, “that  _ is _ your favorite from it, right?”

“Right,” Jack agreed, he held the locket itself, enjoying the way 'God Help the Outcast’ played in the standard music box tone.

“The second one comes soon,” Gabe added.

“Second one?” Jack turned his head to look at him.

“I'm not that much of an asshole,” he grinned, “wouldn't be too nice if everyone got you two gifts and I only gave you one.”

“You didn't have to, though,” Jack half whined.

Gabriel shrugged, “doesn't mean I didn't want to.”

Jack pouted, “valid enough.”

Gabriel ruffled his hair with a smile, “stop your pouting and go put your gifts in your room.”

Jack easily leaned into Gabe's hand, “fine,” he sighed and got up, grabbing his things.

“Do you think we're spoiling him too much?” Pharah asked once he was up the stairs.

“Not enough, if you ask me,” Gabriel replied.

“I have to agree,” Mercy nodded, “but at this rate we'll have planned him a trip to Disneyland by next month,” she chuckled.

“That's not that bad of an idea,” Sombra hummed, “but not next month. Maybe Christmas?”

“Or Halloween,” Pharah suggested.

Sombra pointed her finger in a gesture of agreement, “perfect.”

Gabriel chuckled, thinking that this must be how grandparents felt when the kids finally visited.

“I'll head over to the practice room now, who's going to go get him?”

Sombra's hand shot up, “me,” she smiled.

Gabriel nodded, “got it,” he turned to leave and stopped at the stairs.

He looked back, “and thanks again.”

Pharah waved her hand in dismissal, “don't thank us yet.”

“Besides, it's nothing to thank us for, Gabriel. It's nice seeing you this…” Angela searched for a word, “invested,” she settled.

“By that she of course means absolutely head over heels,” Sombra added helpfully.

“At this point? I won't even deny it,” he sighed. It felt nice having that off his chest, even if it wasn't at Jack directly.

Sombra let out a noise of joy, something along the lines of 'eek’, and clapped her hands once, “¡Por fin!”

Pharah heaved a sigh of relief, “Good Christ, Gabriel, we've been debating whether or not we were imagining things.”

Angela made a similar noise to Sombra's, only quieter, “about time,” she mumbled.

He felt a small twinge of embarrassment at seeing his friends this glad over him accepting it. Another part of himself was glad it was this obvious because that meant Jack had already picked up on it. But continuing that line of thought was  _ 'which means he already noticed it but hasn't acted on it therefore he hates me’ _ . Gabriel quickly pushed that one away and went downstairs.

The volunteer followed suit, going upstairs to get Jack.

Sombra had barely gotten up the last step before Jack almost bumped into her.

“Jackie!” She exclaimed, “perfect! Let's get going, time for part two.”

He stuttered for a little, not sure if to apologize for almost knocking her down, to say ok, or to say 'already’.

She just shook her head with a smile and grabbed his arm, “c’mon Gabi's waiting.”

Jack nodded and followed her.

They walked downstairs and already Jack had anxiety.

They entered the recording room and Jack was met with a very nervous looking Gabriel who had his guitar on his lap. Mercy was over at the drums, Pharah had her electric guitar. He saw a lonely violin on a stand.

Sombra clapped a hand on his shoulder, gave a thumbs up with a huge grin and picked up the lonely instrument.

_ “Dios me ayude,”  _ Gabriel mentally prayed and took a deep breath.

He started to strum soft chords.

_ “As the light, washes over the morning rise,”  _ he began, voice gentle, gaze on Jack's shoes.

_ “You're still asleep, and that's all right, _ __   
_ I can be still, cause you look so sweet, _ __   
_ And beautiful, next to me,”  _ he smiled, couldn't help remembering Jack cuddled up next to him. He looked up. Jack was already crying, hand over his mouth. __   
__   
_ “And all my life, _ __   
_ I've been waiting for someone like you, _ _   
_ __ To make me smile,”  he picked up the guitar’s pace as Mercy joined, Sombra's violin already a crescendo.

_ “You make me feel alive, _ __   
_ And you're giving me everything, _ _   
_ __ I've ever wanted in life,”  and God was it true.

__   
_ “You make me smile, _ __   
_ And I forget to breathe, _ __   
_ What's an angel like you, _ __   
_ Ever do with a devil like me?”  _ He grinned at the blond, making sure to have eye contact. __   
__   
_ “You make me smile, _ __   
_ You make me smile, _ __   
_ You make me smile, _ __   
_ Smile.”   _ it was as if Gabriel was requesting for him to, it made Jack chuckle through his quiet sobs, the guitar slowing again. __   
__   
_ “Still in bed, sun is beating down, _ __   
_ In a hotel room, on the edge of town, _ __   
_ Wake up baby, it's three hundred miles to drive, _ __   
_ And the truck-stop preacher, well he says God is on our side.”  _ And he must be, to have kept him alive like this was a miracle in itself. __   
__   
_ “And all my life, _ __   
_ I've been waiting for someone like you,”  _ Gabriel picked up the pace again, pouring his energy into it.  __   
  


_ “To make me smile, _ _   
_ _ You make me feel alive, _

_ And you're giving me everything, _ _   
_ _ I've ever wanted in life,”  _ he loved the way Jack's eyes looked; hopeful.

__   
_ “You make me smile, _ _   
_ __ And I forget to breathe,”  he meant it. 

__   
_ “What's an angel like you, _ _   
_ __ Ever do with a devil like me?”   Jack was a wreck.

_ “You make me smile, _

_ Oh, smile, _

_ You make me smile,”  _ he repeated.

He vocalized a little, quickly followed by a gentle guitar solo from Pharah. She smiled at Jack, then turned her attention to her guitar then to Mercy.

_ “All my life, _

_ I've been waiting for someone like you,”  _ and here, Gabriel had said go big or go home, his voice strong, conveying as much emotion as he could.

_ “To make me smile,  _

_ You make me feel alive,”  _ Gabriel now poured his heart, a year of feeling numb and you tend to forget what it's like to feel this way.

_ “And you're giving me everything, _

_ Everything I've ever needed in life,”  _ he continued his energy, if the lyrics weren't enough, well, his voice would hopefully make up for it.

_ “You make me smile, _

_ And I forget to breathe, _

_ What's an angel like you, _

_ Ever do with a devil like me?  _ He shrugged, Gabriel supposed it was true.

_ “You make me smile,”  _ your voice.

_ “You make me smile,”  _ your laugh.

_ “You make me smile,”  _ your eyes, God, your eyes.

_ “You make me smile,”  _ I adore you.

_ “You,”  _ he stretched the word,

_ “Make me smile,”  _ Gabriel finished, chords dying down.

Morrison thought he was crying too hard to form any coherent words.

He took a quick, steady breath to attempt a fast reply, “thank you,” was the sobbed out response.

The girls put down their instruments, smiling at the blonde.

“You're welcome, but we hardly did anything except play,” Mercy spoke.

“Gabriel was the one who wrote and composed,” Pharah added.

Gabriel was about to speak up and say that they  _ had _ done a lot, but Angie shut him up with a look.

“I think I heard the phone ringing, it's probably for the three of us,” Sombra nodded, “we should go now.”

Jack wasn't that far gone into his crying to forget that the home phone was disconnected.

Gabriel wasn't about to question why a phone call would be for three people.

The ran past Jack, each turning around to give Gabriel some quick and encouraging thumbs up. Sombra shaping her hands into a heart for good measure.

Reyes looked at Jack who was now hiccuping tiny sobs, mouth still covered.

He opened his arms and beckoned him, “come here, Jackie.”

Jack quickly complied, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and gripping onto the back of his shirt.

“Are you going to cry every time I do something nice for you?” Gabriel chuckled after returning the embrace, already feeling the spot where Jack placed his face growing damp.

“Yes,” Jack croaked out, voice muffled by Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel smiled a little, lifting a hand to run it through Jack's hair.

“I really liked it,” Jack half sobbed out, “thank you.”

“You're welcome, mi sol,” he hummed, “I'm glad you did. Frankly, I was scared you wouldn't.”

“Don't be dumb,” Jack answered, sucking breath in, “of course I would. I'd be insane not to.”

Gabriel shrugged a little, “wasn’t sure how'd you react,” he muttered.

Jack gave a tiny chuckle followed by a sniffle, “as in would I cry or would I sob?” he looked up from Gabe's shoulder and at him.

“As in that or would you straight up run out of the room,” Gabriel sighed as he admitted yesterday's line of thought, resting the hand that was running through Jack's hair on his cheek.

“Why in the fuck?” he blinked and tilted his head into Gabriel's hand.

“Scared that you'd get flustered instead of crying and just say 'nope’,” he wiped away some of the blond’s tears.

Jack frowned, “that's a little too rude, even for me,” he mumbled with another quiet sniffle.

Gabriel leaned and kissed Jack's forehead, “I'm sorry, wasn't thinking that you were, I was just panicking and brain said you might run.”

Jack felt himself blush at the gesture of affection, he was at least 50% sure that Gabe most likely returned his feelings. Maybe.

“You're forgiven,” he mumbled.

“See? Red,” Gabriel grinned and leaned into Jack, kissing his cheek.

Jack reddened further. Alright, he sure as fuck knew now. He attempted a response but only small, flustered sounds emerged.

Gabriel chuckled and leaned back, running his thumb across Jack's cheek for a second then embracing him again, “thank you.”

Jack somehow got himself back together, “for what?” He mumbled.

“Everything,” Gabriel replied honestly, “helping the band, attempting to get over a fear for us, loving us, taking care of us,  _ staying _ ,” he said and pulled him closer.

“being our friend, for putting up with me, worrying, caring, taking some of the hurt away,” he continued, the last one a whisper, “for making me feel alive, to quote your present.”

Jack tightened his grip on him, Gabriel's voice was practically raw with feeling and it made Jack's heart absolutely flutter, “you do the same for me, Gabriel, you have no idea,” he choked out.

Reyes laughed a little, “I think I have at least a bit of an idea, Jackie.”

He returned the laugh, “yeah, my bad. I think you do, too.”

The minutes ticked by and they remained like that, holding onto each other.

“You good?” Gabriel finally spoke once he felt Jack’s breath calm.

He nodded, “better than ever.”

Gabriel stepped away from him, grabbing his hand as he did.

He lifted it up to his face and pressed his lips against the knuckles, on the ring finger to be exact.

“Good,” he smiled and dropped it back to Jack's side.

Jack hooked their pinkies together, not quite daring to hold on, just in case he was actually wrong about Gabriel liking him.

Gabriel would only go as far as Jack would allow, hand holding included. Which meant he was more than alright with this and would not push.

Morrison tugged his finger, pulling Gabriel down and placing his lips on the corner of Gabriel's lips, “thank you.”

Gabe felt his features soften into a lovestruck little smile, “I'm not sure for what but you're absolutely welcome if this is the response it gets,” he blinked.

“And even if it doesn't you're still welcome,” he added after no real thought.

Jack giggled, “dork,” he mumbled and pulled Gabriel along out the door.

“Your dork?” Gabriel asked in a teasing voice. 

“I'll tell you next birthday,” Jack hummed, “if you're lucky it'll be a maybe.”

Gabe rolled his eyes, smile plastered on his face, “jerk.”

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Jack dropped his hand.

“I'm need to go to the bathroom and probably cry for another half hour, be back soon,” he said with a quick smile and was on his way before Gabriel replied.

The other man turned and walked to the kitchen where the girls were attempting to look casual.

He raised an eyebrow at them and they stayed quiet for a few seconds. Once they felt Jack was out of earshot, they all stood and looked at him expectantly.

“Well?” Pharah was the first to speak.

“Did you?” Sombra asked.

“Did I what?” Gabriel sighed.

“Kiss him, of course!” Mercy supplied.

Gabriel sighed again, “not on the lips.”

They all banged their fist on the table, but Pharah let out a small 'whoop’ noise.

“Pay the  _ fuck _ up, babes,” Fareeha grinned and held her hand out.

The other two grumbled as they took out their wallets, handing the Egyptian some bills.

“You're all horrible people I cannot believe you actually placed bets,” Gabriel blinked at the females.

“ _ Listen _ ,” Sombra began, “I was sure that you'd been after each other long enough to do it, and that you'd finally confess and talk it out,” she sighed, “apparently I was wrong.”

“My thought process was that while you attempted to comfort Jack you'd probably place a kiss on his forehead,” Mercy said,”and it would escalate from that,” she continued, adding her own sigh.

“While you are both quite brave for what you have faced respectively,” Pharah began, “you're still absolute fucking cowards when it comes to things like these. I knew neither of you would go through with it,” she shrugged.

Gabriel was absolutely speechless. Mainly because they were all correct to a certain extent.

“But betting pool aside, what happened? How'd it go?” Sombra asked, genuinely interested.

“It went well,” Gabriel said, “he cried a lot which is always a good sign of him being happy, I was honest with him and told him how grateful I was for everything.”

“And?” Sombra prompted.

Gabriel bobbed his shoulders, “that's it, really.”

“That's it?” She parroted.

“What else could I have done?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe 'and just a by the way, Jack, I think I might really like you, could you keep that in mind? Kay, thanks’,” she exclaimed, raising her arms for emphasis.

“He's smart enough, he'll figure it out,” he mumbled.

“We are not questioning Jack's intelligence, Gabriel,” Pharah sighed, “but you know he has a tendency to freak out. So do you. As far as you know, he might be thinking he's reading too much into it.”

“Fareeha, come on, that's-” he stopped.

“You're absolutely right, he's probably thinking I'm just being really nice because he's my friend,” Gabriel placed his head in his hands.

“So? Will you tell him?” Angela asked.

“Tell him what?” Came a confused voice from the kitchen entryway.

They all gave a jump.

“Jack!” Pharah chirped, attempting to distract him somehow.

“Hi?” He questioned with a tilt of the head.

“Weren't you gonna go cry for another half hour?” Gabriel inquired, nerves creeping up on him.

Jack shrugged, “changed my mind, why? Should I have not come down?” He asked, tone borderline sad.

“Don't be silly, I didn't meant it like that,” Gabriel smiled, “I was just wondering.”

“Well, alright,” he agreed easily enough then turned to look at Mercy, “who had to tell me something?”

“Uh,” Mercy struggled, not fully wanting to throw Gabriel under the bus, “Sombra.”

Sombra gave her a look then turned to Jack.

“I, uh, I was just wondering if you'd play bass for us soon, I've been dying to hear you,” she smiled.

“Actually, that makes two of us,” Gabriel found himself honestly agreeing, “you mentioned it back when we met but we've never had the chance.”

“Oh,” Jack blinked, “of course, any time just let me know.”

“Well, that solves that!” Sombra beamed, “which means it's back to the celebrations now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowburn is finally getting somewhere!! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!! Please leave a comment/review if ya did, I'd super appreciate it <3
> 
> Song used: Smile by Sixx:AM  
> https://youtu.be/bdBcmLwiTmo

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: https://youtu.be/9_6HNNDvwkE
> 
> Comments, reviews, criticism, and song suggestions are more than welcome!


End file.
